A New 'New Moon'
by Bornatmidnight96
Summary: *PAUSED*What if after Edward left Some one changed Bella not the Volturi or Victoria But Jasper? Suck at summerys ad First fanfic please read!B/E EM/R J/A
1. Jasper

**I own Nothing but the plot everything else belongs to SM**.

"I don't want you anymore, Bella."

"You…don't…want…me?"

He's gone. Why me? I thought to myself. Why did they have to play me? Was I so different that they chose me? I still love Ed-NOO BELLA DON'T THINK HIS NAME! Why did HE do this to me? He said he loved me. I was just his pet!

So here I lay on the forests floor. I let my eyes roam. And I see a flash of white and gray odd.

"Who's there" I called. Nothing silences.

"Helllloooooooooooo. Who are you?" I say in a sing song voice

Nothing I swear I'm starting to image things. I let my mind drift off. Soon I was asleep my goal. Now that he left there was nothing left in my life if only Al-she saw what happened at my party? Or, as it's better yet known as the world I knew came crumbling down around me. She sees the future I'm fuzzy in her visions but she still sees me she should have saw Jas-him attack me I never hated him any of them really I loved them.

A few hours later I woke up to a stab of pain to my neck. It felt like when James bit me a few months ago. I looked to see what was happening. Jasper was biting me. JASPER!

"What are you doing" I all but screamed at him! He was biting me. When he smelled just a drop of my blood at the party now he was biting me? What the hell is going on here!

"Alice had a vision-"

"Alice always has visions it what she's good at."

"She had a vision of another vampire killing you. I'm changing you so you don't die. If I don't get back home soon Edward will get suspicious and know something was up. When you wake up you will be at our old home there will be an address on the table by your head. Go where it says and ask the lady for Mason, and Whitlock. And she'll lead you to us 5 Carlisle and Esme will not be there." He explained.

And with that the fires consume me. I barely felt the wind on my face as Jasper ran through the forest!


	2. Victoria

**I own Nothing but the plot everything else belongs to SM**.

-BPOV-

OH MY GOD! Talk about pain! When the burning started it was horrid it felt life death. I started to scream even though i knew it did no good. One there was no one there to hear me Jasper left all that he left here was the note he said to read as soon as i woke up before doing anything even looking in a mirror which i didn't get. And second the only thing screaming would do is dry out my throat. Its kind like when you're little and your parents get mad at you and spank you the only thing you can do is cry even though it does nothing. It was the same now i could scream all i wanted nothing would happen. Screaming did no good.

A while later the pain started to dull in my fingers and toes and I could now twitch them. The fire kept going and finally settled down in my heart! I thought my heart was going to come right out my body it was going a thousand beats per it all stopped! The pain the racing in my heart everything! I opened my eyes to my new world. Everything was so much brighter! I could even see the dust molts everyone it was cool! Then I heard a gasp. I though Jasper had gone back to wherever he was before he changed me. I turned toward the gasp and was freaked out.

"What the HELL are YOU DOING here?" I yelled and I had to admit I scared myself a little bit but i knew it wouldn't scare her.

"Why are you here? I only smell Jasper here and last i knew you and Jasper didn't talk much." Her childlike voice snarled

"You haven't answered my question, Victoria."

"Why, I'm here to kill you my precious Bella!" She said sarcastic

"Why what have i ever done to you?" I stated strongly surprised i could look in the eyes of the person who wanted me dead and be brave enough to yell at her!

"You didn't let me finish, I was going to kill you as I hunted but someone changed you and now you're a vamp so I'll have to hunting later after i have some fun kill you! Then i can go where this note says and kill the Cullen's or as it says here 'The Masons and Whitlock's'!" She laughed sadistically

"Don't you go near them you sadistic bitch! This is about James isn't it? He should have been killed sooner. Killing me isn't going to bring him back so why do you insist on it. Oh and you still haven't answered why? Am I all the fun you could find if it's that your life sucks! Ha-ha. I think you can do better than me for fun!" I screamed at her she threatened to kill my family I know they can take care of themselves but Victoria just went too far.

"No your right I can do better but I'm doing this for him for James. 'Mate for Mate' Your Edward killed my James. So I kill His Bella!"

"Well you'll be disappointed to know that E-Edward and I are no longer together''. I managed to choke out HIS name. Even though I'm going to see him soon it hurt to think he no longer loved me.

"Oh I'm soooo sorry, what happened? Don't tell me he found out that you're a useless human and left you that are what he should have done a long time ago when we found you with the Cullen's playing ball."

"Why am I even talking to you I have to go find my family give me the note Bitch!" I yelled at her

"NO!"

"GIVE ME THE NOTE"

"Fine but fight me first let me see if any good or if i should kill you."

"Fine I'll be happy to kill you!"

"And I'll be happy to help her." A male voice rang out.

I thought about not turning to see who it was, not wanting to turn my back on Victoria in case it was someone she knew and this was part of her plot to kill me but it looked like victoria was frozen in place. So I turned to see who was the guy behind the voice and gasped!


	3. The Visiter

**I own Nothing but the plot everything else belongs to SM**.

-BPOV-

WHAT! Why is he here? What is he doing he left a while ago. Did she have another vision and send him but why. Oh well!

"Why, this will be even more fun I thought. I would have a harder issue with your family and killing them because of you." Victoria voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"You won't go anywhere near any of them, Victoria!" I snarled at her then turned to where he stood. "And why are you here I can handle her Emmett just leave! Go, tell everyone that I'm fine all will be there soon."

"Well that's why I'm here we had to leave New York and moved to Denali other Vampires were there and threatened our existence. Also, Alice saw you the day after Jazz came not making it to NY."Em explained.

"Fine, write down where you live now and GO HOME! Leave NOW! I can handle her." I screamed at him

"OK! I'll leave just get back to us. Edward locked himself in his room and won't come out and won't let anyone in! He's been that way since he left you. He misses you Bella!"

"OUT!"

"Bye"

He wrote the new address down gave me the paper. Turn to go out the down. But instead of going out the door he turned and ran and knocked Victoria's head off.

"Bye Bells cya later" He said smugly and turned then said "Rip her apart but burn her outside Esme will kill you if you burn her house!"

Once he left I was still in a daze. A few minutes later I got to work dismembering the body and burned it out back when there was a fire place.

Then I looked at the address and started North according to the suns angle in the sky.


	4. Anamyra!

-BPOV-

I started my journey to Denali and my new home. As I walked through the forest, I smelled a delicious smell! I ran towards it at top speed then I saw it was a human I really want this innocent persons blood. I ran away! I was shock at myself I knew this was normal to want human blood but I was still appalled with myself. The fire in the back of my neck grew unbearable I knew I needed to hunt but what if I went after that human.

I went after the herd of deer that I smelled they did not smell very good but still appetizing. After two deer, I was full.

Just after I cross into Canada, I heard a loud screech then a cry for help and I smelled human blood and allot of it! I went to where the scream came from. A teenage girl no older than me was in a horrid accident and was crying for help. She looked at me.

"Please help me I don't want to die"

I did not answer I could not how could I help her only way was to turn her she lost so much blood. However, would I be able to bite and not kill? I'm still just a newborn!

"Please!" She called to me in a hoarse voice "I know you're a Vampire! Please change me!"

"I...I'm...I'm only a newborn. I might kill you." I answered her once I could talk.

"I know but please it's worth a shot and I know you won't kill me. I trust you!"

"Ok. I am sorry for you. But I'll change you."

"Thank you"

And with that, I bit her and changed her into what I was. I want to ask her so many questions but they would have to wait for later.

Three days later, she woke up and I must say she is the most beautiful vampire I ever seen besides Rosalie! She was around 5'7'' with long brown hair with side sweep bangs.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan"

"Hello I'm Anamyra Whitlock. I was visiting with my friends when got into a car accident."

"Nice to meet you Anamyra, how old are you?"

"I was going to turn 16 tomorrow. Or wait how long was I out of it?"

"You were in you transformation for 3 days. Did you say your last name was Whitlock?"

"Yeah, my great grandfather says I'm a lot like my great great grandfather Jasper Whitlock! According to my Great grandpa he could make a really angry group of people happy!"

"What do you say about meeting your great great grandpa?"

"That would be cool but he died in the Civil War."

"When I found you I was on my way to Denali so let get you fed and let's go"

"Fed does that mean blood? If it does I don't want to eat I can't hurt a human."

"It does mean blood but we do not drink from humans we drink from animals."

"Cool! So what do I do?"

"Follow your instincts"

She ran off and by the time, she finished hunting she took down one mountain lion and a deer.

"Good Now let's go!"

"Cool I've been to Denali. It is really boring there and there is a coven there already. Why are we going there?"

"My family is there though all but three of them know I'm immortal and how do you know about vampires?"

"My friends and I saw the coven in Denali. We thought they were weird and looked up their traits and I was the only one who put it all together and found out they were vampires. The rest of them don't believe in myth and stuff like that I always believed in stuff like vampires and werewolves. They started laughing when we came up with the thought that they were vampires."

"Well it is good that they didn't believe if they did they would have to be killed. I have to tell you our laws well one law really 'keep the secret'! And because there is a law there has to be and enforcer. The Volturi and kind of like the Royal family. They kill those who break the law."

"We can be killed?"

"Yeah it is really hard we have to be ripped apart and burned."

"So where do the Volturi live?"

"They live in Italy their names are Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

"Ok"

* * *

AN: Please tell me if you like it or hate it and how i can make it better please tell me! Reviews are love please review

With love

~Nikole

P.S. this chapter has been fixed if you find any mistakes please message me.


	5. Demetri!

Own nothing in this entire story! The awesome and Honorable SM does and she rocks!

-BPOV-

"How far are we from Denali, Felix" I heard a man's' bass like voice ask.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked toward the voice and saw seven vampires walk out in front of us. Three of them were translucent and almost see though there skin looked like it would fall apart if someone touched it. The other four were normally vampire pale but the all had the brightest crimson color eyes I have ever seen in my entire life! It was really freighting.

"I am Aro and these are my brothers Marcus, and this is Caius. And these are Felix, Demetri, Jane and Reneta. Who you are?"

"I am Bella an-"

"And I'm Anamyra" she said cutting me off i looked at her and she was looking at Demetri with a shocked look on her face.

"Do i know you?" Demetri asked Anamyra

"I think so what was one of you human nicknames?" What why would she ask that? Oh, her ex's name was Demetri.

"Why would you ask me that?" He asked her

"Was one of you nicknames Mechee" He looked like he just saw a ghost.

"You're Myra," he said

"Yes i am. I was in a car accident but i didn't die in it i would have if Bella didn't save my life."

"Thank you for saving Myra for me. I really missed you why didn't you come see me?"

"Bella said that i might lose control since I'm only a new born i didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh well you can't hurt me now"

"No i can't" She said and rushed over to him and gave him a hug. "I love you Mechee! I really missed you."

"I missed you to and i thought you were dead! It killed me and then they told me that your car was totaled and burned so there was no remains i was dead and i didn't think you would do that to your baby why way your car a pretzel. Why was your car around a tree?"

"Well a baby deer ran in front of me and you know i can't hurt a baby animal. So i swerved to miss it and i hit a tree and i got pinned in my car and was dying when Bella helped me out and i was begging her to change me since i knew about vamps already so she bit me."

"Who told you about vampires?" Aro asked

"No one I was in Alaska with my friends saw the Denali coven and thought they looked weird so I and my friend search gold eyes pale snow white skin and unbelievably gorgeous figure and the only thing we came up with was vampires they started laughing and said 'stupid myths there's no such thing as vampires.' they didn't believe in vampires and werewolves and things like that i always did so when i saw Bella i knew she was a vamp."

"Ok enough with the lovey dovey crap. Are we close to Denali?" the one know as Jane asked

"May i ask why are you going to Denali?" I asked Aro he seemed like the leader.

"Of course we are going to drop in on my old friend Carlisle. His vampire birthday is in two days." He informed me

"Can we go with you we are heading there I was going there because I was changed by Jasper one of Carlisle's sons for lack of a better word." i told him

"Yes. We will let go we spent a lot of time here we were sent back by meeting you but I am glad we did Demetri is happier already. He hasn't been really happy he has been just staying alive right now."

We kept walking when Demetri said "We are almost there" Gazing at Anamyra. I am happy they found each other. I was somewhat sad i changed Anamyra but now I am happy that I did she is with her true love. That is when Aro interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella do you or Anamyra have a power?"

"I do not think I do. I don't know about Anamyra"

"You guys can call me Myra. I did not want to be called that because it would remind me of Demetri but now that I do not have to be without him, i do not mind being called Myra. And i dont think i have a power."

"Bella does" Jane sneered

"Really?" Aro was shocked

"I have a power really sweet what is it?" I didn't think i had a power

"I think you have what Reneta has," She said

"You think that she's a shield," Aro asked

"Yes I can zap her," she said

"Why would you try to zap her? Aro sounded mad

"I'm bored i had to do something while we were just standing back there!" She made it sound like a 'Duh' Type of answer

"Wait! Zap me what the hell does that mean?"

"Oh how rude of me. I ask you for your powers when you do not even know ours. Jane can mess with you head and put in the worst pain of your life its kind like how you felt when you were changed. I can read every thought that has ever past though your head with the touch of my hand, Felix is a tracker**_(I forgot if its Felix of Demetri who's the tracker I haven't read twilight in a while sorry)_**, and Reneta is a shield!

"So you think I'm a shield what is that?"

"You can block mental attacks like Jane's power but I'm not sure may i try to read your mind?" I was kind confused. If I had a power, wouldn't i know about it but oh well.

"Uh...Sure." I said and gave him my hand

"Ahhh..."he said still holding my hand. "Yes Jane dear you were correct Bella is a shield!" He said giving me my hand back. I was happy if my thoughts were a secret to him, my thoughts would be a secret to Edward right.

"So if my thoughts are a secret from you then would they be a secret to Edward then to right?" I had to ask before i saw him again because if they were not i did not really want to think that i was still in love with him when he can hear it.

"You know Edward is a mind reader? So did you know that they were vampires before your change?" Crap I did not think of what i was saying!

"Uh...Yeah"

"Well if they didn't change you they would have to be killed but since you are one of us I'll let them breaking the law slide. And your thoughts should be safe." Oh, thank the Lord!

"Aro may i leave the Volturi?" I heard Demetri ask

"May I ask why, Demetri?" Aro responded in a calm voice

"Well, it seems like Myra is a good friend to Bella and i do not want to take Myra away from a new friend." awe he was so sweet giving up a chance with the Volturi to keep his girlfriend with a new friend.

"Sure, it is an option to join us and you are allowed to leave to you found your mate and i am happy for you!" Wow, he is nice but if Demetri is going to stay with Myra and me, he is going to have to change his diet.

"Thank you Aro," Demetri said

"Where are we going exactly Bella we aren't going to be nomads are we Bella?"

"No, we are going to live with the Cullen's if they accept me back in their family."

"Cool, you lived with the Cullen's?"

"Not technically i was dating Edward and then when he left he said it wasn't safe for me to be with him. I would get to hurt and that he did not love me but i know when he is lying by his tell. His eyes look like liquid topaz and when he is lying his eyes hardened up and look like a solid not a liquid. When he said he did not love me his eyes were hardened not liquid. When he said it was dangerous for me to be around him his eyes were liquid. I always knew that it wasn't safe for me to be with him but like they say 'Love conquers all'."

* * *

**_AN: I chose Demetri as Demetri from the Volturi i don't know why the story is writing itself right now I'm not writing with my mind it is not me please review. Reviews are love!_**

**_Hugs-_**

**_~NIKKI_**

**_P.s. I have fixed this chapter you find errors please message me._**


	6. My love, My life, My everything

I own nothing in this entire story! The awesome and Honorable SM does and she rocks!

_And Anamyra does have a power but she thinks that nothing out of the norm is happening to caught up with her BF!_

-APOV-**_(Going back a little bit in time I wanted to do Myra's POV from when she meets Demetri!)_**

"Hello? Whose are you?" Bella asked the voice. Then I saw the seven vamps step out form the trees. There were like practically see though it was one word CREEPY! But the other four vamps were normal, two men and two girls were drop dead beautiful! Both were muscular but feminine. One was very short like 4'9"ish, with short hair, wide eyed, full lipped, and the other was an inch or two taller and attach to one of the see though vamp's side. The guys were both tall 6' maybe. Both very buff and hot! Kind of an olive complexion, Ones hair was very short and black. The other who look slightly familiar, had black hair that waved down to his shoulders. They all had frightening red eyes! FREAK!

"I am Aro and these are my brothers Marcus, and this is Caius. And these are Felix, Demetrio, Jane and Reneta. Who you are?" Demetri? Wait my Demetri I can see similarities! Like the hair, my Demetri's hair was a little bit shorter and lighter but still my hair got longer and a little bit darker. The olive complexion my Demetri was a little bit darker than that but he had to pale as a vampire.

"I am Bella an-"Bella started to answer for me but I cut her off wanting to talk for myself.

"And I'm Anamyra" I said my name and was shocked at the same time not because of my voice but because Demetri looked allot like me I miss my Mechee!

"Do I know you?" Demetri asked me! He remembers me! He is my Mechee YAY!

"I think so what was one of you human nicknames?" I got a confused face from everyone. I did not care I was not about to make a fool of myself for all I know he could be with that Jane girl.

"Why would you ask me that?" He asked Me. Wow this boy really is my Mechee could not answer a question. Poor boy!

"Was one of you nicknames Mechee" He looked like he just saw a ghost. _'No she can't be No Myra's dead she was killed in an accident no!'_

"You're Myra," he said. YEAH he finally figured out! Did not save my life.

"Yes I am" EPPP!

"Thank you for saving Myra for me." _'Oh I love Myra so much'_

"Yes I am. I was in a car accident but I didn't die in it I would have if Bella really missed you why didn't you come see me?"

"Bella said that I might lose control since I'm only a new born I didn't want to hurt you." I felt sorry now he had that so sexy face turn into a pout it was hard not to jump him.

"Oh well you can't hurt me now" He said taking a step forward

"No I can't "I said and rushed over to him and gave him a hug." I love you Mechee! I really missed you." I missed him beyond words but I was already in his arms with my legs wrapped around him so I felt better. My heart was healed. I had my boyfriend back!

"I missed you to and I thought you were dead! It killed me and then they told me that your car was totaled and burned so there was no remains I was dead and I didn't think you would do that to your baby why way your car a pretzel. Why was your car around a tree?" Oh, crap, I do need to explain that but I was hoping I could do that later. Way to ruin a moment Mechee!_' I thought she was dead. What happened?'_

"Well a baby deer ran in front of me and you know I can't hurt a baby animal. So I swerved to miss it and I hit a tree and I got pinned in my car and was dying when Bella helped me out and I was begging her to change me since I knew about vamps already so she bit me." I would feel so bad if I ended that little baby's life. _'Aw! My Myra put animals before herself!'_

"Who told you about vampires?" Aro asked

"No one I was in Alaska with my friends saw the Denali coven and thought they looked weird so I and my friends search gold eyes pale snow white skin and unbelievably gorgeous figure. and the only thing we came up with was vampires they started laughing and said 'stupid myths there's no such thing as vampires.' they didn't believe in vampires and werewolves and things like that I always did so when I saw Bella I knew she was a vamp."

"Ok enough with the lovely dovy crap. Are we close to Denali?" Jane asked. I did not mind Jane now that I knew that she was only Mechees friend

"May I ask why are you going to Denali?" Bella asked

"Of course we are going to drop in on my old friend Carlisle..." I let Aro's voice drown into the background and look in Demetri in the eyes I hardly noticed that we were still walking. I let go of the world and only paid attention to my angel my love my life and hopefully one day my hubby I always wanted to marry Demetri. I always felt as if he and I were made for each other we fit together so perfectly!_ 'Finally get my Myra back I haven't been myself lately'_

We kept walking when Demetri said, "We are almost there" Still looking me in the eyes with a loving expression

"Bella do you or Anamyra have a power." I heard my name and paid attention_ 'I wonder if you have any powers I wonder what are they?'_

"I don't think I do. I don't know about Anamyra"

"You guys can call me Myra. I did not want to be called that because it would remind me of Demetri but now that I do not have to be without him, I do not mind being called Myra. And I don't think I have a power." It was true Myra would make me feel pain.

"Bella does "Jane sneered I wonder happened to her.

"Really?" Aro was shocked

"I have a power really sweet what is it?" Yeh Bella now I am the only one with no power! BOOO

"I think you have what Reneta has "Jane said

"You think that she's a shield "Aro asked

"Yes I can zap her," she said' Wow ZAP? What is Jane's power?

"Why would you try to zap her?" Aro sounded mad

"I'm bored I had to do something while we were just standing back there!" She made it sound like a 'Duh' Type of answer. I noticed how she could be bored but she could talk to Felix

"Wait! Zap me what the hell does that mean?" Bella yelled

"Oh how rude of me. I ask you for your powers when you do not even know ours. Jane can mess with you head and put in the worst pain of your life its kind like how you felt when you were changed. I can read every thought that has ever past though your head with the touch of my hand, Felix is a tracker**_(I forgot if its Felix of Demetri whose the tracker I haven't read twilight in a while sorry)_**, and Reneta is a shield!

"So you think I'm a shield what is that?"

"You can block mental attacks like Jane's power but I'm not sure my I try to read your mind?" I was kind confused. Wouldn't Bella know her own power?

"Uh...Sure." Cool Aro can read minds that would be so sweet!

"Ahhh...Yes Jane dear you were correct Bella is a shield!" He said

"So if my thoughts are a secret from you then would they be a secret to Edward then to right?" WHO is Edward?_ 'How does she know about Edwards's power?' _Why do people keep asking questions as if we aren't there? This is so weird!

"You know Edward is a mind reader? So did you know that they were vampires before your change?"

"Uh...Yeah"

"Well if they didn't change you they would have to be killed but since you are one of us I'll let them breaking the law slide. And your thoughts should be safe."

"Aro may I leave the Volturi?" I heard Demetri ask! Wow what was he doing they were like his family what was he doing?

"May I ask why, Demetri?" Aro responded in a calm voice

"Well, it seems like Myra is a really good friend to Bella and I don't want to take Myra away from a new friend." WHAT he is so sweet I wonder if that another power or what he was willing to give up a chance with vampire royalty to keep my friendship with Bella alive! AW!

"Sure, it is an option to join us and you are allowed to leave to you found your mate and I am happy for you!" _'Oh thank you so much Aro!'_

"Thank you Aro," Demetri said. Didn't he just say that? Oh well

"Where are we going exactly Bella we aren't going to be nomads are we Bella?" Mechee asked Bella.

"No, we are going to live with the Cullen's if they accept me back in their family."

"Cool, you lived with the Cullen's?"

"Not technically I was dating Edward and then when he left he said it wasn't safe for me to be with him. I would get to hurt and that he did not love me but I know when has lying by his tell. His eyes look like liquid topaz and when he is laying his eyes harden up and look like a solid not a liquid. When he said he did not love me his eyes were hardened not liquid. When he said it was dangerous for me to be around him his eyes were liquid. I always knew that it wasn't safe for me to be with him but like they say 'Love conquers all'."

Once Bella stopped, talking Demetri looked in my eyes again.

"I missed you SO much I was dying then they changed me and told me I was going to live forever and I hurt even more an eternity without you is like a lifetime without light or eyes boring and dark" That's what I always liked about Demetri he always told me how he felt

"I know how you feel when Bella said that I couldn't see you or anyone it killed me. I wanted her to rip me and burn me then. I love so much more than words can say."

"Hey we are together and I'm never letting you go ever! You will not be away from me until we both dye! Till death do we part?"

"W-What that was a wedding phrase!"

"I know but it fit in with what I was saying so I said it!" He somehow found out a year ago I wanted to get married to him when I was an adult but now I will never be so why wait.

"You are such a tease. You know I want to marry you. Who even told you that I only told 2 people?" People have such big mouths!

"Jen told Apollo 13 who told me being a noble friend!" Apollo 13 was one of our friends his real name was Pollo! It was his grandfather's name and we all met him when we were 13 so we called him Apollo 13 and it just stuck.

"Uh Jen I should have known! She has such a big mouth I should have said dare I know it!"

"Don't worry about it I will marry you but not now we are going to meet Bella's family. And in the middle of the woods with no ring is not the way to propose! You deserve to have everything the done right way!"

"Well as long as that's a promise. Ok. But I really do not care about the ring or the right way. All I care about is that it is you down on one knee proposing and not someone coming to me asking me to marry you for you!" He did that for our first date. He had Apollo 13 come and ask me out for him when we were 13! It was funny I said no to Apollo and told him to get Demetri over here and ask me!

"Hey it was once and we were 13 I was shy and afraid of being turned down I told Apollo not to come right back if you said no. But we still went on that date and it was the first day if the rest of my life because you are my life!"

"Thank you Mechee I Love you" I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Then I jumped on his back as I did when we were 13 and Rode piggyback for a while until he moved me around so I was facing him!

"I love you! Myra!"

* * *

**_AN: Please tell me what you think I stay up till 2 and 3 every night to type this for you so please let me know what you think I love your opinions the mean the world to me I really like Myra she is awesome! However, how is the Cullen's going to take Bella being a vampire and what are they going to think of Anamyra? What will they think of Bella changing Anamyra? In addition, will Anamyras gift go undiscovered or not? Who knows oh yeah you and ME do not get the next chapters until I have oh... 25 reviews SO if you want more id review and soon!_**

**_Hugs-_**

**_~Nikki_**

**_p.s. I fixed this chapter if you find any mistake please message me._**


	7. Denali And The Cullens

I own nothing in this entire story! The awesome and Honorable SM does and she rocks!

~BPOV~

We are almost to Denali! I was getting more and more nervous as we got closer! Edward was here but what if he really didn't want me and what if he was mad I was changed what if Jasper got hurt because he interferes with my life and Edward told him not to Jazz it strong but Edward is faster and reads minds. Oh CRAP!

"Bella? What are you thinking about?" Aro asked. What should I tell him should I tell him the truth or lie what should I do

"Nothing really just life and the future."I told the truth but not all so he can't call me a liar

"HEY BELLA!" Felix boomed he reminded me so much like Emmett! His since of humor and his look also.

"What Felix!"I yelled right back to him

"What do you think will happen when you show up in Denali a vampire an all!"

"I don't know what will happen all I know is 4 out of 7 of the Cullen's will be surprised if they have been watching their thoughts around Edward! Stupid mind reader!"

"Well you better get ready. When will we be their Demetri?"

....Nothing...

"HELLOOO."Felix sang weird you wouldn't think he would sing!

....Nothing...

"MECHEE"Felix yelled he was frustrated!

"Don't call me that only Myra can call me that. What do you want?" Demetri Growled note to self don't call Demetri Mechee EVER!

"If you don't want me to call you that then answer me the first time or even the second time will be nice! But anyway when will we be there?"Felix had a point there if Demetri didn't want to be called Mechee then he shouldn't have ignored Felix

"Like a 5 to 10 minutes. Why?"

"No reason just for Bellsy here!"Hell no what did he just call me

"What did you just call me FeFe?"Ha-ha payback is a bitch Felix!

"Nothing Bella" looking down at the forest floor embarrassed

"HAHA that's what I thought don't mess with someone who can outdo you. Did you forget I hung out with Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen the king of pranks and jokes?" ha-ha

It was quiet for a while then I smelled Emmett's sent and knew somehow that I was doing the right thing by coming here I knew at this moment that no matter what happened when I got there and saw all of them I would never wonder what if and I could always join the Volturi if this went bad.

"Hey Bella I just wanted to say before we get into hearing range that you can always come and join the Volturi. There will always be a spot open."

"Thank you Aro. Hey could you peoples block your minds or not think of me I don't want Edward to know I am a vampire I don't want him to go all....Edward and run off."

I was surrounded with a course of sure yes Bellas and yeah.

This was going to be interesting I wonder how they take it if Esme the same as she was before they left she will be happy along with Alice. Rosalie will be pissed off. Jasper will be happy I turned out ok. And Emmett well he will be happy I had it here in one piece. Edward is the only one reaction I can't predict cuz he never want me to be a vampire.

We walked up the road to a BIG house bigger than the Cullen's. Aro knocked on the door everyone was in front of me. There was Aro, Caius, And Marcus in the front of everyone the behind them were Reneta, Felix, Demetri then in the way back was me and Anamyra, I was hiding behind Demetri cause I be behind him and not be seen due to him being so big! We were set up like this cause the Volturi wanted their guard behind them. And Myra and I were just in the back because I didn't want to be seen if Edward answered the door.

Aro knocked on the door and a Strawberry blonde answered it "Hello Aro for what do we owe the pleasureful meeting?" The way she said it didn't sound like it was a pleasure.

"Oh Tanya dear we are here for Carlisle and his coven are they in right now?"Aro sound really nice he was a nice guy.

"Well Edward, Alice and Jasper are off hunting in the woods but the others are here. Please come in." Oh thank God I wasn't sure I wanted to see Edward yet.

"Thank you Tanya you know my brothers this is Reneta, Felix, Demetri, Bella, and Anamyra my guard. Even though I Myra and Demetri weren't in the guard I was happy he introduced me as part of the guard.

"Well hello to all of you. Are you saying long? If you are we can get you a room we have plenty available."

"Oh we are only staying around a week maybe two at the most but we can stay at a hotel."

"No, no I insist stay here we have plenty and you don't have to blow your money away on something you won't use. Come I'll show you to your rooms."She took us to the 3rd floor where there were 7 rooms available for us. 1 for each of us only Demetri and Myra agreed they would share a room even though they didn't have to.

We all went down when we were unpacked me and Myra went down first we needed to shop I know Alice would love to go shopping or we would go alone I was ready for that to I just hoped in it wouldn't be like that.

When we entered the living room I was behind Demetri who refused to leave Myra's side. We walked in and I peeked around Demetri making sure I was not visible I saw Emmett and some guy playing video games and Rosalie and some girl looking at a fashion magazine, I saw Carlisle and Esme on the love seat looking at everything watching their children and friends.

"Hello I'm Demetri and this is my mate Anamyra."

"Oh Hello I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle it's nice to meet you Demetri" she shook his hand "it's nice to meet you to Anamyra" Carlisle did the same thing as Esme.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle, Esme but please call me Myra."

"It nice to meet you to Carlisle and Esme. Myra where's Bella?"Esme started to dry sob we planned to put me in slowly but I could wait for Myra to answer.

"Esme whets wrong?"

"Bella she was my sons girlfriend he left her for her safety but she got attacked by a bear in the forest." wow I thought she might recognize my sent but maybe not.

"Esme Bella's not dead she never got attacked by a bear. Look at me Esme!" When she looked at me she gasped and threw her arms around me.

"Bella!"She breathed"Oh Bella I missed you we all have now maybe Edward will let people around him. Bella he has so grouchy he never goes hunting we had to force him out today he said to us and quote me on this 'My Bella is gone now the only reason I don't just go off and get the Volturi to kill me is because it would kill you and the rest of the family' he was thinking of suicide Bella and now if you don't get to him now that the Volturi are here he is going to tell them to kill him."

"Hey BELLA! Emmett boomed" You were supposed to be here a while ago like 3 days ago I though you weren't going to come what was the holdup Bells?"He said as he scooped me up into one of his bear hugs. Now everyone was looking I thought I saw Rosalie even smile but I couldn't be sure though because I only got a glimpse as Em spun me around.

"Em.....can't.....breathe..."he put me down and smiled at me

"Sorry but I missed you little sis we all did. It was a tie between Edward and Alice but I think Edward won. Alice NEVER went shopping and you know how she is but Edward like I said a few days ago locked himself in his room. So like I said earlier. What was the hold up?"

"The holdup would be this" I grabbed Anamyra by the arm that was attacked to Demetri."My best friend Anamyra she was about to die in a car accident and she knew what I was she begged me to change her so I did and I'm happy I did it lead me to run into the Volturi and Myra to her human boyfriend who was turned into a vampire also!"

"Cool but don't tell Ali she is your best friend she will hate her."

"Well oh well I think she will get over it when I ask her to take me shopping with her! Though I kind of scared now that you tell me she hasn't been shopping in a while."

"Ehh oh well Eddie should be happy."

"Well we are about to find out he is heading this way as we speak hell be here in one minute." Demetri said oh here we go!

"He will be happy your here Bella."

"OK just block you thought s or don't think about me! Now Let hide behind you Demetri!" I said and hid behind him. Just then Edward came through the door and ran upstairs.

"Block your minds now if you don't listen the Volturi are here!"Demetri threatened

"Ok we blocked our minds now what?"Alice asked

"Just a sec." Anamyra said

"Ok now the music is blaring now stop hiding Bella." Demetri ordered me

"Hey guys how are you?" I asked them

"OHMIGOD!! Bella you finally here!! What the hell you were supposed to be here 3 days ago?"Alice Squealed\Yelled at me

"If you haven't noticed I don't want you brother to know I'm here yet I'm going up there later but right now thank you for sending Jasper to change me and after I talk to Edward do you want to go shopping with me and my Best friend Anamyra?"

"I thought I was your best friend?" Alice pouted it was kind cute though

"Alice you are my bestest friend! but do you want to go shopping."

"Yay, do you even have to ask me to go shopping?"She started squealing again

"Well Emmett told me you haven't gone in a while!"

"Well its cuz I haven't had a shopping buddy Esme was depressed cuz of Edward along with Rose! I only told Jazz and Emmett." She explained

"Ok are you sure he will be happy I'm here?"She concentrated for a minute

"Yes the future is looking good but I wish I didn't look EW!"

"Thank you Alice!"

"Your Welcome Bella"

I walked up the stairs and followed his sent to his room knocked on the door. I let myself in when I didn't hear a response.

"Hey" I said shyly

"B-Bella?" He said shocked

* * *

**_The next chapter will be up as soon as I can please review!!_**

**_Carrie~Prepgirl200_**


	8. Edward Cullen

I own nothing in this entire story! The awesome and Honorable SM does and she rocks!

~BPOV~

_"Hey" I said shyly_

_"B-Bella?" He said shocked_

"It's me Edward"

"Oh Bella I love up please take me back I'll do anything" Aw him begging is really cute!

"It's ok Edward just as long as if I let you back into my life you never leave if you do I will set the Volturi free on your ass!"

"Oh Bella Thank you so much all I said in the forest was a lie!"

"I know but why did you lock yourself in your room?"

"I was upset and didn't want to talk to anyone"

"So you had Esme worried sick when she heard my name she broke into hysterics!"

"I'm sorry I love you Bella!"

"Its ok I love you too" he leaned down for a little kiss but I deepened it I haven't kissed in a week and I haven't even seen him. I don't know how it happened but we ended up on the bed. I ran my hands down the buttons of his shirt at vampire speed undoing them I pushed it off his shoulders then he shrugged it off he took his hands down my shirt but he didn't undo the buttons he ripped it!

"Hey Edward this is the only shirt I have!"

"Your going shopping with Alice "He said between kisses

"Edward maybe...we....shouldn't....."I stuttered out how he could still do this to me

"Shouldn't do what Bella?"He said huskily between kissing and licking down my neck.

"Edward whatever happened to your wait till marriage I'm old fashion type of guy."I manage to get out though my heavy breathing.

"Oh well you're not old-fashioned so we don't have to worry."

"But I don't want to have your family and a family I don't even know along with the Volturi to hear us!"I hissed at him I wanted to have sex with him but with his family, a family I don't even know and the Volturi I rather we didn't!

"I love you, Bella" He said pulling me into him

"As I love you Edward" I responded

And he kissed me we had a little made out session till an annoying little pixie interrupted us!

"Bella you said we could go shopping so put this shirt on right now and get your ass down stairs along with you to Edward, Esme want to yell at you well she said talk but I know she's going to end up yelling at you!! Ha-ha!"Alice ordered both of us I liked the shirt it was just like the one I just had only baby blue not dark blue!

"Hello Myra you ready to shop till you drop and I promise you will drop even as a vampire not even Eddie can keep up with her and he's the fastest of us though he can't beat a newborn so I want you to race him can you please."Emmett pouted to Myra I came to her rescue

"Only if you let her arms wrestle you."He looked like he was going to say no but I know Emmett and he's a better if theses one thing he can't do it's not bet when there's a possibility for betting.

"You're on twig!" He snorted

"Wow Em like that hasn't been used before and it is SO nit cool to laugh at your own jokes! So where do you want to do this?"

"Follow me Myra!" he was sooo cocky it was soo stupid.

"Ahh here we go now if I win um...I get to brag and tease you for the entire week."

"Ok now when I win you have to go shopping with us no bailing out either!"

"Oh the guys always come except for Carlisle only us girls and our guys ohh Demetri you get to come this is the biggest my shopping crew has been in a while! YAY!!"

"I wonder why" I muttered under my breath in a vampire whisper!

"Ok lets go each girl get your guy and get a car! Me and Jazzy will go in my Porsche, Rose and Em go in the jeep Edward and Bella go in the Volvo, And Demetri and Myra you can go in My Mercedes! Ok let's go to the mall!!"She started squealing again! This was getting old!

"Bella do I really have to go shopping with you" Edward whined

"Yes now get you cute ass in the car!"

"Fine but we are getting you your own car soon!"

"Why do you not want me to go places with you fine give me the keys and I will go by myself?"

"Bella that's not what I meant and you know it! So what type of car you want?"I didn't really know oh Myra's car I had to get her that for repaying.

"Oh it's not for me but it's for Myra since her car was destroyed when she got changed! It was a midnight blue Lamborghini I have to get it for her it was her baby!"I knew what to do to repay her and this was it.

"Ok there is a fancy car shop down town we will go and get her the car!"

"Sweet but I have to talk to Carlisle and Esme about staying and living with you guys."

"Are you kidding you already are part of the family there is no need to ask it would just insult them" he might be right but I was not going to intrude me and my friends and push them onto his family.

"Well them I'm going to insult them then because I'm going to ask if Myra Demetri and I can join your coven." Then he stopped turned off the car and said

"Well here we are the mall Alice's home away from home!"Alice came bouncing up to us

"Are you ready I can't wait I haven't been shopping in a while so we need to you a new wardrobe!"

* * *

AHHHHHH SHOPPING TRIP WITH ALICE I AM SCARED BUT I WOULD LOVE TO GO SHOPPING WITH HER!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT HITTING THAT LITTLE RECTANGUALR BUTTIN WITH REVIEW ON IT AND TYPING IN WHAT YOU THIINK AND DONT BE AFRAID TO TYPE YOUR MIND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU ON YOUR REVIEWS TRUST ME JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!

HUGZ

Carrie~Prepgirl200


	9. Shopping Trip With Alice

I own nothing in this entire story! The awesome and Honorable SM does and she rocks!

~BPOV~

We walked into the mall. Alice stopped and said "Home Sweet Home! Finally the mall!"

"Alice yes we are in the mall. Calm down!" I told her talking slow.

"Bella I haven't been shopping in forever!" She exaggerated.

"Alice you went shopping with me four days before you all left. It has been about two weeks. It's not that long of a time period." She was crazy I swear if she didn't get over her obsession the Cullen's were going to go broke even with Carlisle's income and not having to pay for human stuff like food.

"Uh! Oh well we have to get shopping we have allot of stores and not allot of time." Alice said taking mine and Myra's hand pulling us both into Hollister. She started to throw allot of clothes at me and Myra. The stacking up shoe boxes.

"Help me Edward!" I hissed at him

"Mechee! Help me!" Myra said with fear in her voice.

"We would love to help to you two but you guys know Alice would kill us if we even wanted to stop her." Edward said with Demetri standing behind him nodding in agreement.

"Can you just tell her to ease up a little on me a newcomer to her shopping trips? PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE MECHEE!" Myra said with a pout he was putty in her hands. I was amazed.

"Ok Myra. I ask her to ease up." WOW! Like I said putty in her hands. He walked over to Alice and they started talking.

"Wow Myra he was like putty in your hands. What is your secret?" I said laughing.

"Oh he just knows that I can make his life a living hell. I bet if you tried you can make Edward putty in your hands too." she said as Alice came over to us.

"Bella, Myra! Go try on those clothes and show me what they look like on you!" We walked in to separate dressing room and changed the first outfit. I loved it was a strapless grey baby doll top with light wash jeans that were ripped and frayed at the knees and a pair of silver high heels with jewels on them! I walked out of the dressing room.

"Ali how did you know I would absolutely love this outfit!" I squealed as Myra came out of her dressing room in a silver tank top with Jeans and a pair of white flip-flops.

"Alice how did you know my style of clothes! I love my outfit Ali."

"Yes! They fit ok go on a finish trying on those outfits and hurry go vamp speed!" She hissed at us so low not even the guys standing 5 feet away could hear. We did as she said and tried on the rest of the clothes. We paid and then Alice pulled us all into Debut!

"Ali what are we doing in Debut we don't need any dresses?" I asked confused why would we need dresses?

"The future needs dresses." She stated.

"What is in the future Alice?" Myra asked confused.

"Not telling it would ruin the surprise but I will say we will all be really happy." She squeaked.

"Edward can you tell me please."I begged him I wanted to know.

"Sorry love she keeps singing 'I Caught Myself' by Paramore." He said looking at me with love clear in his expression.

"Bella don't try I'm not going to tell you or Edward. Here go try these on." She said shoving 2 dresses at me. One was light blue with a band right below the chest and black peep toe heals. The other was dark blue with a black ribbon around the waist and silver peep tor heals with silver jewels on them.

I tried on the light blue one first.

"Oh Bella I love that dress on you!" Alice and Myra said at the same time

"Thanks." I said I knew if I was human I would be blushing.

"Now go try on the other one." I did as Alice said and come out.

"Wow that is the one I love the dark blue against you pale skin!" Ali said jumping up and down. "Now go and change so we can get moving Myra already bought her dress and I don't need one so we can go." I changed into my clothes and went to where Edward was to take him so I could pay for my dress. We paid and went around the mall had to stop and go to the car because we have so many bags. We went back to into the mall we finally went through all the stores and we could hardly fit in the car after all that shopping.

"Hey Alice. Thank you for taking me shopping and going easy on me."I thanked her.

"I didn't go easy on you I went easy on Myra because Demetri asked me to."

"Well thanks she is a newbie in your shopping trips. Oh and thank you for sending Jasper to change Me." even though I was scared to death that he was going to kill me. But oh well I was now what I always wanted to be. A vampire.

"Hey, Bella can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked coming in to the room.

"Um...Sure what do you want to talk about?" I asked nervously she was the only Cullen who hated me and wanted me dead.

"Can we speak alone?"

* * *

OMG School starts in eight days I can't wait! Please Review my story. Good, bad, like it, Hate it I don't care if u hate it tell me how to make it better. If you have any ideas tell me I love to know what I can do to make my stories better.

-Carrie~Prepgirl200


	10. The Talk With Rose

I own nothing in this entire story! The awesome and Honorable SM does and she rocks!

~BPOV~

_"Can we speak alone?" Rose asked_

"Sure" I answered hesitantly. We walked out into the woods out of hearing range when she launched herself at me knocking me off my feet.

"Bella thank you SO much!"She said while getting up and laughing. "You brought my brother back to life he was basically a zombie. I never liked you I thought that Edward would get over you that you went that big a piece of our family but our family fell apart. So yeah, I did hate you but not why you might have thought. Honestly I hated you for being a human. For being able to have kids to grow older and you are so pretty I was jealous. Please forgive me!" she said.

"Rosalie I never really hated you so yes your forgiven if that's what you want through there's nothing to apologize for." I simply replied.

"Bella you know that you hated me!" She snarled.

"Not really Rosalie. Yes I somewhat hated you but you hated me more. So I forgive you."

"Ok whatever Bella. But I need to warn you. Before you came here and even before you were born every time we come to Denali, Tanya Denali flirts with Edward she is convinced that Edward just plays hard to get. Edward HATES her! But She doesn't give up so you need to make it clear to the slut that Edward is yours not hers. She thinks that every guy in the world loves her even Emmett and Jasper which they clearly hate her." She is trying to tell me that the person who opened the door when I arrived is a slut! Yeah I can see it.

"So the fake bottle blonde in that house is a slut?" I said pointing in the direction the house was in.

"Yeah she loves Edward because Edward doesn't ever show interest in her. She made it her job to get Edward to fall in love with her. It is way to annoying! I'm just thankful that he loves you and not her. I want to kill her every time I see her. So you better let her see that Edward loves you not her." She started.

"Thanks for telling me that Rose. I might start to think of you as a sister." I said with a genuine smile. She grinned so big that I thought her face might break in two.

"Bella who is Anamyra and why does she keep looking at Jasper. Please tell me that she is not a slut." Rose asked me truly curious.

"No Rose she's not a slut. She is in love with Demetri. They were together when they were human and they found each other yesterday. She's only looking at Jasper because she is related to him. He's her great great grandfather. She always wanted to meet him. Since him every generation in her family has someone named Jasper. And because the name Jasper isn't that popular now she thinks he might be her grandfather." I said sitting down on a tree that had fallen over. This was going to take a while.

"Why would someone nowadays name their kid Jasper?" she asked me coming over to sit by me.

"Maybe because they believe he died in the Civil War and want his name to live on forever. He's probably like a hero to his family 'cuz he gave his life up for his country." I explained to her.

"Oh, I see are you going to stay here with us or are you all going to leave I don't want you to Edward was miserable, our family fell apart. You have to stay!" She begged. She was practically down on her knees.

"I'll stay if Carlisle and Esme want me to. I will ask them but I doubt Esme will say no you were in the living room with us. I want to stay I miss you guys. Even though you were only gone for about a week." I really did miss them. I missed Alice's crazy Bella Barbie moments, I missed Esme motherly concern, I missed Emmett's - way to tight- bear hugs. I missed Carlisle's fatherly advice. Surprisingly I missed Rosalie and Jasper I never really got to know Jasper I couldn't really get close to him and I accepted that he was keeping his distance to keep me safe and to protect his family's secret. Rosalie just hated me so I never got to know her but I knew her reasons now.

"Bella you don't even need to ask Esme will most likely tackle you into a hug the moment you go back in there she missed you so much. You know she hates it when we yell and growl at each other. This will surprise you trust me. She growled at Tanya for asking why we all care about you. Even though she used different words she said and quote 'why do you all care about some insignificant replaceable human. Edward is the worse why is that I knew he loved her but I way better than her' I swear I wanted to tear her apart and burn her!" She growled. She imitated Tanya's voice perfectly. She sounded stuck up and better than anyone.

"Why do hate her? Besides the fact that she's annoying. You hate her worse than anyone else it sounds like there is another reason is there?" I asked her

"Yes I do hate her more than the others. It is going to sound really vain but I hate her more because she thinks her prettier than me. I know it vain but I'm use to being in the spotlight. She thinks that she can waltz right in and she is suddenly prettier than me. She also thinks that shes better than everyone else and that every guy taken or single wants her. That's why she wants Edward he doesn't ever she interest in her."

"I hate her already she is starting to annoy me. The fake 'hi Aro what a pleasure to see you'. The fake hair, her wanting Edward, her thinking she's better than everyone. I hate her" I snarled.

"Yeah the only reason I put up with her is because Carlisle would be disappointed and mad at me if I told her off" She said.

"Oh do they like Tanya?" I asked why they would like her.

"No, they just put up with her so that if something happens we have friends to help. Also we all like Carmen, Elezar, and Kate just not Tanya." She informed me.

"Cool are we heading back now?" I asked her as she got up.

"We don't have to but I kinda want to and I don't trust Tanya alone with Emmett or Edward." she said as she said that I got up and Ran as fast as I could in the direction of the house with Rose not that far behind me laughing. As I walked in the house I saw Tanya glare at me but I wasn't fazed I laughed when Rose came in a few seconds after me.

"Wow Rose why did ya take so long?" I said still chuckling as Edward got up from where he was sitting and came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to give me a kiss I stood up on my toes to help him out.

"Well Bella we don't all have newborn vampire speed along with running as fast as you can back here." She said as I tried to pull away from Edward. He tightened his hold on me though and smirked even though I could easily breakout of his hold I didn't want to I just wrapped my arms around him.

"Um shouldn't she not be close to him. She could like kill him."Tanya sneered. Glaring at me.

"Tanya, I would never hurt him. You may not believe this but I love him unlike you. You just want him because he don't want you. I may be a new-born but I am fully in control of myself but I might not be if you keep glaring at me I might just snap and if I do I won't be hurting Edward or the Cullen's or Carmen, Elezar, Kate or the Volturi. It would be YOU! So I'd stop glaring like that if you want to keep that ugly little head of your on your slutty little shoulders." I hissed at her.

"Please we all know that Edward left you because you bore him to tears." Tanya replied

"Tanya we can't cry ya know that right." Anamyra piped up.

"Shut it bitch this doesn't concern you so back to the trailer park unhitch and drive away." She sneered.

"Tanya you ha-" Demetri started but I cut him off

"Tanya you mess with me bad idea. Mess with my friends...Your dead bitch." And with that I launched myself out of Edward's arms and across the room where and very frightened Tanya stood with wide eyes unable to move.


	11. Great Great Granddaughter Anamyra

I own nothing in this entire story! The awesome and Honorable SM does and she rocks! Hey Guys school just started so I'll try to post everyother day but with homework everynight i will be hard and sorry for not updateing for soo long i hated it but i really wanted over 30 reviews so i waited sorry guys but from now on it will be alright. Thank you again for reading my stories and if any of you are reading my other story **_The Singer_** I would like to tell you i will post soon Ive had writers block all last month!!:():

~BPOV~

"Edward calm her down now!!" I heard what I thought was Kate yelling at Edward. But I was way to mad and annoyed with this crazy lady to be contained. I pounced on Tanya easily taking her down when someone grabbed me from behind. I didn't know who it was and didn't care I just grabbed whosever arm it was and bit down...HARD. They instantly let go and I got back to Tanya and continued to fight her. She was well trained in fighting me I could tell she had trained with someone like Jasper who had experience but I was fazed. I was stronger, faster, and smarter.

"Tanya," I said in a sickly sweet voice."You should understand plain simple english. I would NEVER hurt my Edward."

"Please Bella, Edward left you he dont want you any more. You were only a fling. Never was a true love like me Edward loves me." Tanya weezed out.

"Listen up and take in what in saying and put it to use. Edward does not love you I know everytime they are here you go after him and he resists and shows no interst in you. Stop going after him. You are acting like a slut once he says no to you no means no. If he liked you hed say yes to you. Stop going after other girls guys. Your going to run into a vamp girl who wont be so happy with you. Um kinda like me!!" And with that I continued to beat her to a pulp. Someone tried to grab me again from behind. This time someone else also grabbed my legs so i couldn't do anything. Someone let go of my legs i spun around and hissed at that person till I saw who it was a freaked out.

"Oh my God!" I wispered shocked, "Edward I'm so sorry I so did not mean to hiss at you. I'm so so so sorry!!" I launched myself around him hugging the crap out him.

"Bella...Too...Tight!!" He croak.

"Sorry. I forget that I'm temperarily stronger than you." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay love, once I had to be careful with you now it your turn to be careful with me." He said chuckling

"Please tell me i didn't bit you." I said hopfully!

"Yes love you did bit me but its okay. You lost your temper. Its understandable you are only a new-born." He said as if that was an explanation.

"I might be only a new-born but i don't want to be normal if I'm a normal new-born than I would have little to no self-controll I dont want to hurt anyone." Everyone looked where Tanya was now being helped up by her sisters and Elezar. "Okay I dont want to hurt any humans."

"We understand Bella. We all know what its like Bella but you have two others going thought it with you."Jasper pointed out.

"That i do but i also have a very important annoucement to make Anamyra full name is Anamyra Cassandra Whitlock. Her family lives in Texas. And her brothers name is Jasper Whitlock. Her great great grandfather was in the Civil War and was killed during it according to his family. Even thought he was not killed. Well not technecly" I said.

"Anamyra this is your grandfather Jasper Whitlock-Hale. Jazz this is your granddaughter Anamyra." I said looking at their faces and their expressions. The was a very ackward silince until Emmett being Emmett broke it.

"Awwww!! Welcome to the family! Your Jazz's grandkid so your my niece!!" Emmett boomed and wrapped Myra in one of his famous bear hugs as she yelled at him to put her down.

"Emmett put the poor girl down. Don't kill her." Rosalie scolded him.

"Wecome to the family Anamyra. Its nice to meet you." Rosalie said coming up to her and gave her a soft hug.

"Thank you Rosalie." Myra said smiling.

"Anamyra it is a pleasure to meet someone from Jasper's human family you are as much one of us as Bella is we'd be pleased to have you stay with us if you'd like. you may decline as you have a mate and may not want to follow our diet of not hunting humans but always know there is a place here for you and your mate." Esme said after everyone else welcomed her to the family but Jasper who was waiting next to a bouning Alice who had yet to welcome her to the family.

"Thank you Esme you are all very welcoming. I would love to stay with your family. Not hunting humans is not a problem I dont want ton hurt humans I can't see myself hurt a human. It would tear me apart to kill a human. And please call me Myra this is Demetri. We were together when we were humans he was turned two days before me but i didn't know cuz he was in Canada with his friends when I was here with mine." Myra pointed out.

"MYRA! OMG! OMG! You are sooo going to be my new shopping buddy! Yea!! WAIT!! your Jazzys grandkid so me being his mate would be your great grandma!! EWWWW!! Im going to be your sister instead."Alice squealed.

"Ali you are to hyper and awesome to be a grandma. Also I will not go shopping every single day with you not happening! maybe once every month but with your shopping habits I wont be getting much unless I get a job I wont let you spend money on me." Myra answered her.

"No your Jazz's grandkid so It is my responsablility to buy you stuff!" Alice objected

"Myra just agree with her you wont win I've tried and lost so many times." I told her. Looking at Jasper who looked like he would say something if Alice would let him and stop bouning up and down and everyone would stop laughing making him laugh also.

"Jazz it's your turn to talk to you grandkid." I told him.

"Myra..."He started


	12. Voturri, Powers,and Confusion

I own nothing but Anamyra and the plot!

~MPOV~

_"Myra..."He started _

"Hi Jasper." I said timidly. I was afraid he would reject me and not want me to stay with his family. I always wanted to meet him and now had I was way too nervous to say anything else but hi. Um Hello self you kind already said that.

"Myra, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thank you for accepting me Jasper. I always wanted to meet you. My great grandfather told my stories about you. Your partner told your mother all kinds of things that happened in your battles and your mom passed down the stories." I said amazed that I was finally meeting him, the hero of my family.

"You're a family member. A blood relative if we were human. I can't not accept you." Jasper said. I was really excited now!!

"Thanks. What was the war like? You must have saw allot of great battles!" I said perkily

"I think we should leave them alone." Esme said. Everyone left and I realized this wasn't a coven it was a family of the first time even though they said 'welcome to the family'.

"Bye guys." Bella said.

"C ya later." I said to her in return.

"Can you tell me about some of your battles? I always amazed by the battles. It annoys me to no end how the books say the south was wrong and the north was right." I said. I was so excited that I finally could find out what really happened by someone who was actually there and saw them first hand.

"Which battles do you want to know about? There were many more that happened than are written about." He informed me. I already knew that did he think I was stupid?

"I know that. Tell me about the first battle. The battle of Bull Run." I said

"That battle was funny people came out to the battle field as if it was a picnic all the women in their puffy dresses and men in the suits. Some even had picnic baskets. They thought the war was only going to be five minutes." Jasper replied chuckling.

"Did you ever meet Robert E. Lee?"

"Yea he was a really nice guy. Great general, he would have won the war if he had more soldiers."

"You are so lucky I would give anything to have been around back then." I told him truthfully.

"It wasn't fun Myra it was war. Friends and family dying right next to you on the battle field, seeing the home you were born in and grew up in burnt to the ground for no reason just because your family lived in the south. Even if your family was for the union your house was still destroyed, families torn apart because of the war your brother living in the north and fighting for them while you fought for the south. It really sucked Myra. You live in such a better would." He said. I wasn't stupid I'm starting to think he thought I was stupid. _How could that be fun what are you thinking?_

"I know it wasn't fun and that it was war. I am not dumb seriously you're starting to annoy me by acting like I'm dumb. I said it would be cool to have been around back then because I loved how they dressed and how they talked and everything it was amazing back then." I was starting to get annoyed I don't care that it was war it was amazing the way the women dressed their dresses were so cool! The way they talked was just so fancy. It was an amazing time Jasper. Everything was so cool and people meant what they said and everyone cared about everyone else." I concluded my little speech. I had a feeling that we were going to get along really well.

"You are very opinionated, Myra." He said in a serious tone. Y_ou might end up in trouble Myra_

"Is that a bad thing? One of my teachers said that was a good thing and I agreed. Many people aren't opinionated enough. They do whatever other people say for no reason." I said while standing up I was tired of sitting.

"Can you tell me more about your- well I guess it's our family."He asked me raising one eyebrow._ This is so weird I'm not used to having blood relatives it's so odd. _

"Well my great grandpa used to about how you were the best guy. He then named one of his sons my dad Jasper. My brother once complained about his name saying it was old fashion my great grandfather yelled at him and explained to him how important your name was. My great grandpa died 10 years ago my brother was 5 at the time. Very annoying little kid he was so whinny, But I loved him."

"My dad took us all to the civil war museum (I have no idea if there is one I made it up) we saw your picture and the unit you served in and allot about you it was so cool. Great grandfather would have loved to see the museum he would have been proud people thought that you were worthy of the museum. Only the best generals are in the museum."

"I wasn't a good general I just did the job I was told to do. I got it done so we might have been able to win the war. Then I was changed and was a vampire general and we won vampire wars in the south."He said with a tone of sadness but something else.

"Jasper, do you mind telling me your story? I mean you don't have to tell me but I would like to know. It might help me understand you more." I asked him in a soft voice afraid I might anger him. _Should I tell her? She is family everyone else knows._

"UH!! Can you NOT talk about me in third person it's so annoying!!" I yelled at him.

_Why is she yelling at Jazzy?-Alice_

_He didn't say anything. Did he?-Emmett_

_WOW! Did she just read my mind?-Jazz_

_What's going on?-Rose_

_Why is she yelling?-Esme_

_Myra's a mind reader.-Edward_

_What's wrong with Myra?-Mechee_

"Uhh Guys I know your listening. Get in here and please stop talking about me third person!" I yelled unable to keep calm.

"Myra we aren't saying anything were thinking it. You're a mind reader." Mechee said coming over and wrapping his strong arms around me.

"What? No I have no power. I'm a powerless vampire." I said shocked I didn't have a power. Did I?

_Myra, I love you can you hear this?_ Demetri told me mentally. I was so shocked I jumped up out of his arms.

"OMGZ!! I can read minds. This is SO cool!!"I yelled laughing and jumping up and down.

"Oh great another mind read now we have to block our minds of 2 people." Emmett mumbled. Clearly upset.

"You're just jealous you are a boring vampire with no power!" I said still on my high from finding out my power.

"We can't all have powers like you, Edward, Jazz, Alice, and Bella." Rose added.

"You have a power Bella. I thought you said you didn't have a power." Demetri asked her curiously while positioning me on his lap as everyone sat down around the room.

"I guess I'm a shield. That's why you won't be able to read my mind Edward was never able to read my mind either."She said smiling sitting next to Edward.

"I'm not able to read your mind either." Aro said coming into the room. I totally forgot he was here I felt bad.

"Hey Aro."

"Hello again my dearest Anamyra have you discovered your power" he asked kindly thinking about monkeys.

"Yes, thank you for letting me discover my power alone." I said gratefully

'Your welcome my dear." He said smiling his red eyes kind freighting.

_Don't let him fool you Myra, he's not so kind. He wants to use you. _Edward sent to me in his thoughts they confused me. Why would he try to fool me? How could he use me? I intended to find out but for now I will stay clueless, I'll ask Edward later what he meant.

* * *

Hey Readers,

Sorry for not updating this story sooner. I'm doing this story off of my personal laptop and I broke my power cord. I made this chapter a little longer than usual and I will try to update again tomorrow. I wanted to make the Aro in my story evil yet cover it up with him being weird. That's all with Jazz and Anamyra bonding time we will get into better stuff soon.

Luv alwayz

TEAM NEW MOON!


	13. Rosalie's Reaction

I own nothing but Anamyra and the plot!

~MPOV~

_**Don't let him fool you Myra, he's not so kind**.** He wants to use you.** Edward sent to me in his thoughts they confused me. Why would he try to fool me? How could he use me? I intended to find out but for now I will stay clueless, I'll ask Edward later what he meant._

We talked all night i still haven't forgotten about Jasper's story. I just didn't want to ask again while we were talking about other things like the powers Aro brought up that subject and tried to got me Edward Alice and Jasper to join the Volturi he kept saying how much it would please him if we joined the guard. Jane got bored and went on a run then we heard screams and found her in the woods torturing Reneta who was trying out the vegetarian style of hunting.

"Jane!!" Aro cried. "What are you doing?"

"You are the most horrid little b-" Reneta was cut of by Aro.

"Calm my dear child. She will be punished if she attacked you for no reason. No need to yell dear one. Now Jane why did you feel the need to torture Reneta while she was hunting? Did she attack you, threaten you in anyway, sneak up on you? Why did you hurt her?" Aro asked calmly but you could tell he was frustrated at her.

"Well Aro she came up behind me and jumped on me she put her teeth to my neck. She said she hated me was jealous and wanted to kill me thats when i used my power." Jane said in a terrified voice. Her voice was totally fake.

"Master, it didn't happen like that you know i do not attack look at my thoughts. you know when i hunt my sheild is up so Demetri can track me, Jane caught me off guard." Reneta held out her hand to Aro. He took her hand and leaned over it. He was silent for a minute just listening to her thoughts.

"Ahhh i see. Jane, you lied to me. You are one of the most treasured person of the guard so i will not hurt you to bad but you are ordered not to use your gift at all even of you are attacked for 8 months if you use you gift during that time you on one a flight back to Italy and locked in you room NO phone!" Aro said in a stern voice.

"But master i have to have my phone if i dont have my phone i cant text if i cant text i might just die!" Jane squealed in a winy voice. I was soo annoyed with her. She needed to give it up. And who would've thought she was just like anyother girl and cant go without a of phones.

"Um speaking of phones i need a new one mine was destroyed in the car crash. Can Demetri and i barrow a car to go get me a new phone a a new car i miss my baby." i said Bella just smiled and looked at Edward who had his arm in a loving way around her shoulders.

"Edward can they use the Volvo. I know you love your car but please i promised her she can get a new car." Bella said looking up at Edward who looked like he was scared to let anyone near his Volvo. i don't know what his issue is Volvo's are lame ass cars.

"I heard that Myra. And my Volvo is not a lame car. How about i drive. Bella you also need a phone yours is at charlies and you cant go back there so i will buy you a new phone and don't argue I'M going to pay for it Love." He said.

~BELLA'S POINT OF VEIW~

Myra is going to die if she says the Volvo is lame again. i love the Volvo it was cozy. it reminded me that yes a lot has changed but allot has stayed the same. Me and Edward still love each other, me and Ali are still best friends, the Cullen's are still my non-biological family, I'm still me. Okay so i have a new home, two new family members, new life.

"Edward i don't really need a phone who am i going to call? Your never leaving my sight ever again so if anyone needs to talk to me they can call you." I said one hundred percent serious.

"Bella i know your never going to leave my sight but still what if you go shopping with Alice and i cant go. I'm not going 24 hours without talking to you so you need your own phone." he said staring into my new hideous red eyes. i had to look away he looked so perfect his golden eyes shining as the light sparkles off of them mine all red and gross.

"Fine, i let you buy me a new phone." I said knowing i was so not going to win this battle. Demetri, Myra, Edward and I all piled into the Volvo. Me and Edward in the front Myra and Demetri in the back. We are going to the phone store first then go to get Myra a new car.

"Edward?" I asked getting his attention from him staring blankly at the road which was odd for him he never looked at the road when he drived. Well not when we were together.

"What, Love." He replied.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I said taking off my seat belt and moving over so i could lay my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing Love don't worry. its not important right now. its nothing bad trust me Love." He said kissing the top of my head tenderly. We sat not talking just listening to each others breathing for about five minutes until we arrived. I moved over to my door at human speed so when Igot to my door Edward was already there door open offering me his hand with that breath taking crooked smile spread across his face. I took his hand and we walked into the store.

"I might get a new phone to. Mines about 7 years old." He said pulling a sliver flip out of his pocket. He pulled me into the store. "What phone do you want and don't think I'm about to let you get a cheap phone." he said gesturing at the phones in front of us. i really liked the LG EnV in Maroon or black.

"I like these. You chose black or maroon. I like them both i cant chose."I said pointing to the two phones. He looked at them and then back at me.

"The how about you get the red I'll get the black." He said picking up the boxes from the shelf under the display.

"okay i liked the red anyway." i said looking over at where Myra and Demetri were looking at the LG scoop.

"Lets go pay for these then go wait in the car." He said walking over to the registers to pay for our phones i walked over to where myra and demetri were standing.

"Bella tell me blue or orange?" Myra said pointing to the phones.

"Um...Blue. Its more you. especially since your last phone was blue i saw it right after i tangled you car around the tree. i fell out of the car in the crash." I explained.

"Yeah but i want the orange its different." She said.

"oh well you decide me and Edward are going to wait in the car take your time i mean it don't rush." I said as Edward came over to me and held out his hand offering it to me. Of course I took it i mean who wouldn't take his hand. If he was hot when i was human then he is absolutely breathtaking now. Before i was basically blind Edwards eyes were still gold but with emerald specks in them. His hair was super messy yet completely perfect. Anyone who wouldn't take his hand if it was offered is either dumb or blind. He led me out to his car and opened my door for me shut the door once i was in and walked and got in himself.

"Bella do you want to get a car?" He asked me once he was in. I scooched over so i was right next to him and took his hand. My hand felt empty without his hand. It felt wrong without his hand in mine.

"No i will not let you get me a car a phone was one thing but a car. No there is no need for me to get a car." I said in a final tone.

"Okay. Fine no car but when we get home there's something I want to give you is that okay?" he asked me.

"It depends. What is it?"I was kinda curious.

"Not telling you will find out soon." he said smiling that assured me that it was something that would make him happy if i just accepted it so i would.

"Okay. But as long as it wasn't to expensive." i replied

"Don't worry it didn't."he said seriously. And with that Myra and Demetri came into the car.

"So what color did you get Myra?" i asked

"I got the green i didn't see it at first but once i saw it i had to get it its lime green i love it!" She said showing me her phone. Its a Lime green LG Scoop slider qwerty keyboard. totally cool!!

"OMG I love your phone! I love the color its amazing but i like my phone better." I said grabbing my phone from the cup holder where Edward had put them.

"Its the EnV I got red Edward got the Black." We switched phones to look at each others even though i haven't ever look at my phone yet.

He phone was cool slider keyboard, camera, allot of different games, cool ring tones,everything. I took a picture of Demetri and set it as her backround then a pic of Edward one of Myra herself and one of me. the last was one of Demetri giving Myra a simple kiss. i replace the picture of Demetri with the pick of them kissing as her back round.

"Bella i might just end up stealing your phone so i wouldn't let it out of your sight." She said giving me my phone back as i passed her her phone back.

"Oh well i took a few pictures on you phone I had to. I just couldn't resist." I said laughing. She looked at her back round and smiled then she went into her picture album and looked at the other pictures.

"I love them Bella especially the one you set as my back round. Thank you Bells." and with that we slipped into another quiet drive. again i layed my head on Edwards shoulder only this time he kissed the top of my head then laid his head on mine. It was so peaceful if i could have fallen asleep i would have Edward pulled into a car dealer and Myra squealed!

"OH-MI-GODESS!!" she squealed again when we looked at her weird. "What?" she asked

"Why did you say goddess instead of god?" Edward asked her.

"Well its against the ten commandments to say God's name in vain so i say goddess instead." She explained. that made since the thrid commandment was 'you shall not take the name of the Lord your god in vain.' (sorry for all you who are not catholic and do not follow these dont hate me!)

"Myra honey why did you squeal?"Demetri asked still confused.

"Mechee the car right there what is it the make and color. Its a Midnight blue 2010 Ferrari Edo the fastest coolest car ever! I wanted one when i was human remember i was begging my mom for one two days before i left for Alaska. Mom thought they were dangerous for me I'd crash and kill myself is what she said." Myra said getting out of the car. We followed her.

"Hello sir, how much is the midnight blue 2010 Ferrari Edo over there?" She asked sweetly to the guy who worked here. He looked like he was 18 or 19. He would be cute if i was human...but i wasn't.

"For you free." He said in what i think was suppose to be a attractive voice. Demetri growled and walked over put his arm around her and glared at the poor human boy.

"She asked how much was the 2010 Ferrari Edo. How much is it." Demetri growled at him...still glaring.

"Whatever anyway A. that's not a Ferrari edo B. we don't sell cars to minors."He said glaring at Demetri.

"Okay A that is an Edo you can even go check and they are responsible for my existence." Myra said pointing at me and Edward who were watching from a foot away watching carefully making sure Demetri didn't attack the poor human boy. We are vampires after all.

"Go along with it, Myra really wants that car." Edward wispered in my ear causing his cold breath to tickle my ear i giggled and swatted at him playfully.

"Is it true? are you her parents you look rather young." I had to laugh internally yes Edward may look young but he is over 100 years old.

"We are the cause of her existance yes. Now how much is the car." I asked him anoyed at him or not letting us but the damn car already.

"It will be $200,000 please sign here, and here." The guy said in a bored voice now that we were going to buy the car. Edward made out a check for $200,000 after reading the papers.

"here are the keys the car is now yours thank you for buying your car from us." Myra grabbed the keys and squealed ran to the hood of the car hugged then gave it a kiss.

"Mechee, can you take a picture of me with my new car?" She said bouncing up and down. He grabbed her phone and walked over to her car behind her. She was sitting on the hood of the car and told Demetri to take the pic. she hopped down gave Demetri a kiss and took a pic of the car alone. " i got my dream car,i got my dream car..." she said coming over to Edward and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"thank you thank you thank you! I love my car. Let's go home now. Come on Mechee." She said holding out her hand which he willingly took.

"Well that was interesting. the guy who dealt with us was trying to convince us not to get the car. he was one pay check away form getting it. he was shocked Myra or as he called her a chick would know the model of the car without seeing what it said on the back of the car."

"We better go home i want to be there to see rose's expression when she sees Myra drive in. Rose has been wanting to get beneath the hood of that car since they came out to buy. She told me when we went shopping. With your driving we will most likely pass Myra and Demetri." i told him.

"What do you not like my driving?" he asked jokingly putting a hand over his heart. I got in the car waited until he was in to respond.

"No it's just you don't drive as fast as you want to. You go slower than you want to because other people are in the car go as fast as you want the only reason i wanted you to go slower is because i was human i would've died if we ever got in a crash. " I explained. I saw a smile stretch across his face as the speedometer went up past one hundred. i leaned up and kissed the corner of his lips.

"Thank you." he said looking at me. I could see the familiar twinkle in his eye he got whenever speed was involved in something.

"My pleasure" i said kising him again only on his lips this time. it was a simple kiss but still a kiss. The drive was five minutes instead fifteen like it should have been of we went the speed we were suppose to but oh well.

"I love you Bella."Edward said wrapping his arms around me pulling me onto his lap which was awkward because we were still in the car i think he could tell what i was thinking because he moved over so the steering wheel wouldn't be poking my rib cage.

"I love you too Edward." He touched his lips to mine gently but i had other ideas i swiped my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. He granted me entrance an our tongues battled for dominance he tasted so much better than he smelled you could get high off him. I pulled baack after a while. yes we don't HAVE to breathe but it feels weird to go to long without air. I rested my forehead on his and fought to catch my breath.

"They are at the end of the driveway rose is about to come out because she is eager to see what car Myra got lets go." Edward said taking me off his lap and getting out then giving me his hand to get out to. We walked into the front yard and saw the entire family except Carlisle and esme waiting to see what car Myra had gotten.

"Well well well they finally appear what decided it was time to stop sucking face and join us?" Emmett asked jokingly. That's when Myra drove into sight. Everyone was stunned even Alice who already saw it in a vision most likely.

"OH MY GOD!!!"Rose yelled though the yard

* * *

I'm so sorry for putting off this chapter I've had sports and GS and homework and school!! Uhh! then i got grounded!! i've just been really busy. But this chapter is longer than the usual 1000-2000 words and is 3168 words!!  
Review good bad, love it hate it ???

-Nikole!!


	14. HELP!

Hey Readers,

I'm sorry i haven't written in a while but i can't find anything to continue this story. I have a major case of writers block when it comes to this story. I really wish i could update soon but i just can't. I'm truly sorry. I might drop this story. Tell me yes or no on my profile poll. And if you have any ideas feel free to help.

With love,

Nikole!


	15. With Love

Hey Readers,

Again I ask you for help! Only four people have voted on the poll to end this story! FOUR! If i dont get more votes to either keep the story going or end the story i will end it even if there are more votes for keeping it open right now there is a even 2 to 2 votes for open and end. I dont know what to do right now! I'm so sorry but i dont know what to do for this story. all you people who have added this story to your favorites might want to vote or this story will never have an ending.

With love  
-Nikole


	16. Tanya, Engagements and catfights

**I own nothing but Anamyra and the plot!**

**_(RPOV) Rosalie love!!!_**

"OH MY GOD!!!"I yelled though the yard. Myra got a Ferrari Edo. When she drove up everyone was quiet. Even Alice who was never quiet.

"WOW! She got Alice to shut up!" Emmett yelled. We all looked at Alice only to find the only reason she was so quiet was because she was having a vision.

"Emmett you big dummy she having a vision." Bella said. Suddenly Alice snapped out of her vision bouncing up and down squealing like a crazy person, sometimes I wonder if she was like this as a human.

"Alice why are you bouncing up and down?" I asked as Myra and Demetri came back over and everyone came out of the house.

"I can totally tell why you were locked up as a human." Irina said dully. That got Jasper really mad I thought he was going to kill her I would if she said something like that about Em.

"Irina go to hell!" Alice said then started to squeal again.

"Alice why are you squealing?'' Bella asked this time. After about two minutes jasper finally got her to calm down.

"I just had the best vision ever!!" she squealed again.

"About what?" Emmett asked.

"Cant say yet it will ruin the surprise but you will all find out very soon. Or at least it better." She said looking over to glance at Edward.

"Anyway I don't care. Myra I absolutely _love_ your car." I said running over to her car. I didn't want to touch it I was afraid I might be dreaming and it would disappear if I tried to touch it.

"Thank you Rose, would you mind working on it to make it so it can go like really fast." Myra asked would I mind hell no I wouldn't _mind _I would pay her if I had to to take a look under the hood of her car.

"Okay I would pay you in order to get under the hood of your car. I would give up my baby in order to." My baby was my BMW M3 cherry red convertible.

"Sweet you rock Rose .Here are the keys but just warning you if injure my baby in any way I will personally beat you to a pulp." As if I could hurt her car and not kill myself.

"I would even give you time to kill me if I hurt your car I would kill myself before you could even find the injury I made." I said noticing every already went back inside except Demetri who was standing behind Myra. Does he always follow her around like a lost puppy? I wondered to myself. She handed me the keys then walked with Demetri back into the house.

**_(EPOV) thoughts of others are in italics._**

We were all sitting in the Denali's big living room when Tanya came in and thought to introduce herself to my Bella. I peeked into her mind to see what she was thinking of doing.

_'This plain bitch isn't going to steal Eddie away from me not ever. Plain Jane will never be a better match for Edward than me Tanya Denali!'_

Oh hell no not happening. I have to get Bella out of talking to Tanya.

"Bella come with me I have something I want to give you." I said as Tanya twitched over to where we were sitting in the couch. I stood up offering Bella a hand which she took and we walked up stairs at a human jog. We finally got to our room I was nervous what if she said no. I went and opened the door on my closet door and pulled out the box which held my mom's engagement ring she gave it to me before she died saying that she wanted me to marry the woman of my dreams and hoped her ring would give me and whom I chose a happy long marriage. If only she knew how long. An eternity with my love is all I could ever want. As long as I was with Bella I was in Heaven.

"Edward w-what's that?" She said staring at the box in my hands with wide eyes. I kneeled down beside the couch which Bella was sitting on.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. For once in about 100 years when I meet you it felt as if my heart was beating again. You brought me to life again. You knew what I am when you were a human and wasn't afraid of your the only one I ever want to spend my life with will do me the honor of marrying me?" I said when she was dry sobbing when I was done. I could hardly breathe while I waited for her response.

"Y-Yes, I will m-marry you." She managed to get out between sobs. I slid my mom's ring on her left hand and pulled her to me.

"Thank you I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

**_(BPOV) going back in time_**

Edward went to his closet and pulled out a tiny black velvet square box the kind that held rings.

"Edward what's that." I hope he didn't hear my voice shake.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. For once in about 100 years when I meet you it felt as if my heart was beating again. You brought me to life again. You knew what I am when you were a human and wasn't afraid of your the only one I ever want to spend my life with will do me the honor of marrying me?"He said staring me in the eyes. I started dry sobbing it was so romantic.

"Y-Yes, I will m-marry you." I got out between sobs. The ring was so pretty yet simple a thin silver band with thirteen small white diamonds places in an oval.

"Thank you I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward." I kissed him, short and sweet with showing how much I love him. He pulled me onto his lap and we just sat in a comfy silence for a while just enjoying each other's presence. It got really quiet downstairs I wondered why but didn't want to move or break the silence. We sat there for I don't know how long.

"Bella will you go somewhere with me?" he asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure." I said standing up with him. We walked down the stairs and remember everyone was gone. "Where did everyone go?'' I asked Edward.

"They went hunting. The Volturi thought kind as a gift for Carlisle they would try out our hunting style. Also Reneta likes our eating style. Alice and jasper aren't hunting but I don't know what they are dong Alice was blocking her mind so whatever." He said as he got in the car and turned it on.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as we drove down a road that looked like it was never used.

"Not telling. Bella who changed you. I'm happy they did but who?" Should I tell him that his brother the one that couldn't control his thirst when I bled one tiny drop of blood sunk his teeth into my veins that were full of blood and changed me?

"Um...Jasper. Jazz changed me. Alice sent him."

"Oh." was all he said as he slowed the car down then stopped completely we were at the end of a dirt road surrounded by trees. He got out and opened my door for me like a gentle man. Then took my hand and ran thought the forest. In about two minutes he began to slow then stopped. We were standing in a beautiful meadow. It was covered in flowers. It reminded me allot of our meadow in Forks but a little but bigger.

"Oh my God, Edward it's beautiful."

"I found it earlier today when I was hunting only at the time I ran right through it. It reminded me to much of you and Forks." He said sheepishly.

"Esme told me you wanted to go to the Volturi and ask them to kill you are you dumb. Why did you want to kill yourself? I would have killed you if you killed yourself." I told him.

"I thought you were dead. That's why I wanted to die. Before we met I was just surviving not living then I found you and you brought me to life again for the first time in almost one hundred years. Remember when we were watching Romeo and Juliet before your birthday party and I said that I wasn't going to live in a world where you're not around. I wasn't lying. I do not want to live if you are dead." He said solemnly.

"Well let's just be thankful you didn't run to the Volturi right when you found out I was no longer 'alive'. And that you will never have to think about that because the two vampires who wanted me dead are dead."

"Two?" He asked confused.

"Victoria. She came to kill me when I woke from my transformation she was there and Emmett helped me kill her and gave me you new address. And you know about James which is why Victoria wanted to kill me. Mate for mate is what she said you killed James so she wanted to kill me." I explained to him. The sky was starting to get darker but I didn't care.

"You know Laurent is going to be here tomorrow? He's Irina's mate." He informed me. Laurent the only one from James's coven that didn't want to kill me.

"Why wasn't he here today?" if he'd Irina's mate wouldn't he be here today.

"He was getting Irina a birthday gift. Her birthday is tomorrow." oh

"Does he have trouble sticking to your diet?" I asked I remember him saying that he's been around for about three hundred years

"Not really this shocked all of us because he's been around for about three hundred years while feeding on humans"

"Wow that's really amazing."

"When do you want to get married?" He surprised me by asking. Then his phone started to vibrate he had a text he read it and put it in his pocket.

"I don't know? When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know Alice wants to plan it that's what her vision was about me proposing." He said positioning himself so he was lying on his side holding his head in his hand.

"Really she got that happy because you were going to ask me to marry you?" Alice is so weird but you have to love her.

"She's excited to finally be able to officially call you her sister." He said kissing me deeply, and passionately. "And I'm happy to be able to call you my soon-to-be wife."

"I'm happy to be you soon-to-be wife." I said and I kissed him again.

"Cant wait till you are my wife. Do you want to go back home?" He said as soon as the sky was black.

"Cant wait till your my husband and no I don't want to go home."I don't want to go ant where near that fake bottle blonde.

"They are going to put moving away to a vote."

"We might move? Thank God I think I might kill Tanya if I'm around her any longer." I said excited that we might get away from Tanya.

"Yeah you want to be part of the vote-"after that I was on my feet pulling Edward behind me as I raced to the Volvo.

"I take as yes." he said laughing.

"Anything to get away from Tanya! I swear I want to kill her!" I said once we were in the Volvo.

"You're not the one who has to deal with her flirting every ten years when we come to visit them." Edward said racing down the road while holding my hand.

"Aw maybe she'll get it though her head that your taken." I said looking at my ring finger on my left hand where it held my engagement ring.

"Let's hope, Love." He said kissing the ring. The rest of the drive was quiet. Once we stopped I got out wanting to get inside and leave this hell hole. Everyone was in the main room talking quietly. Me and Edward walked over to the couch where there was room for us.

"Okay now that Edward and Bella have arrived we can begin. Alice wants to move and I'm going to put it to a vote so that we may stick together we finally are together again I don't want us to be separated. Plus it would kill Esme to see any of you vote yes if you want to move." Carlisle said looking over at Esme when he said the last part.

"Anamyra?"

"Yes"

"Demetri?"

"Yes"

"Emmett?"

"Hell yeah!" everyone started to laugh at his response. You can count on Emmett to make you laugh.

"Rosalie?"

"Okay"

"Bella?"

"Yes!" I replied

"Edward?"

"Yes" he said looking at me when he answered.

"Alice?"

"You already know my vote Carlisle but yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes" he said with a little bit of his southern accent coming out.

"Esme dear?"

"To keep the family together, and maybe avoid a little bit of drama yes."

"then I vote yes now all we need to figure out is where will we move?''

"I say we move to Paris!" Alice exclaimed. Then she closed her eyes and frowned. "Fine we can move to the Amazon rainforest with the coven there." She said coming out of her vision.

"Sweet I absolutely love Kachiri, Senna, and Zefrina! You will love them they are so nice!"Rose said totally psyched

"They also have a new member. I don't know what her name is. I'm just surprised they have a new member in their coven. They haven't ever had a new member. Kachiri, Senna and Zefrina are sisters they were all changed the same day by the same person." Alice explained.

"What if we don't want you to leave?" Tanya said walking in and coming to sit in the arm of the couch next to Edward.

"I'm sorry Tanya but to keep my family together we have to leave and we out lived our visit." Carlisle said.

"No _you _haven't Bella has though." She sneered. Uhh she's such a bitch! Myra laughed.

"Myra why are you laughing?" Tanya snapped.

"I don't know why are begging us to stay like a puppy begs love?" Myra replied.

"You didn't answer my question you brat." Tanya yelled at her.

"Technically she did you still haven't answered her question." I said.

"I just like you guys well except for you."

"Why do you not like? And tell the whole truth not some lie."

"Because you're a slutty bitch." She replied.

"Okay A- how am I a slut? And B- I'm not the bitch in this conversation." I said smirking

"You stole Eddie from me! That's how you're a slut!" She said standing up and yelling right in my face.

"Back up bitch and _Edward_ was never yours he's his own person. If you truly loved him you wouldn't call him by that hideous nickname that he hates."

"And if you truly loved him you would understand when he says he don't want you that your old news and get on with you pathetic life." What she just said hit a nerve or something I snapped and pounced on her. And by this time everyone heard us yelling and came to see what was going on.

"At least I don't have to try to steal other girls' guys or act like a slut in order for guys to like me. And you have no right to judge me you bottle blonde bitch!" I said as I beat the shit out of her. This time I don't care who tries to take me off this bitch I'm going to kill her!

"Uhh we already went though this yesterday! Someone get Bella off my stupid sister!"Carmen said in a bored voice! Someone tried to get me off of her it wasn't Edward though.

"Jasper can you please calm her down so I can pry her off Tanya." Elezar spoke as if nothing was happening.

"Fine but I have to say Tanya deserved It." then I felt a wave of calmness and serenity come over me I repealed it I couldn't be calm right now. I felt a stronger burst of peace. That was harder to repeal so I allowed myself to calm down a little bit. Unfortunately a little was too much because then Elezar was able to pull me off Tanya. He gave me to Edward and I instantly calmed down.

"Okay we'll anyway we will be leaving Thursday. That gives everyone two days to pack."Carlisle concluded as Irina and Kate helped Tanya up. "And Bella try to control your anger a little bit better. I know you're a new-born and Tanya way passed the line but try not to kill her next time." he begged.

"Okay Carlisle, I'll try but I can't promise anything." I said with a smile because he knew I was right!

"Everyone me and Bella have an announcement." Edward said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked.

"Bella and I are engaged." he said happily. I couldn't help the smile from stretching across my face.

"WHAT!?!" Tanya screeched from the other room. What a great time to tell everyone Edward NOT!

"Um...people?" Myra asked in a shy voice.

"What Myra?" Alice asked

"I...I think I might be able to hear inside Bella's head." What no way I'm a shield no way she can read my mind.

"Well apparently I can Bella because I just heard what you were thinking 'what no way I'm a shield no way she can read my mind.' that's what you were thinking was it not?"

"How is that possible? Can Aro read you mind, Bella?" Edward asked

"No he's the one who told me I'm a shield." I said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you changed me? That your shield doesn't include me that I can break past your shield." Myra said. It was really the only possible explanation for her being able to read my mind. I wonder if I can shield her out somehow though. I don't want her knowing my thoughts.

"Oh well we can figure that out later. You two are getting married! Can I plan the wedding? Please please please!" Alice begged. I looked over at Edward who was looking over at me.

"Sure if it's alright with Bella." Edward answered.

"Fine with me as long as there I NO pink anywhere near the wedding or reception." I said I absolutely hate pink!

"Okay no pink done anyway pink isn't really your color." Alice said deep in thought.

"What the hell you two are engaged!?!" Tanya yelled

"Yeah that's kind of why I'm wearing his mothers' old Engagement ring on my ring finger."Uh she's so stupid!

"Uhhhhhh!" She growled stomping out of the room!

"So when do you want to get married?" Alice asked. Uhhh why now why can't we just relax I know we can't sleep but I feel awfully tired.

"We don't know Alice. It's been a long day we just want to go upstairs and relax." sometimes I wonder if he can read my mind. "No I can just read your mind though Myra's." This sucks!

"Myra do not concentrate on my thoughts listen to somebody else's." I said getting up realizing everyone else was either gone or leaving. Edward got up and led me upstairs to our room. We laid down on the bed and thought of what just happened. In one day me and Edward were reunited, me and rose became friends, I beat up a bitch twice, me and Edward got engaged, and now we would be moving to the Amazon rainforest.

* * *

Hey readers,

I finally got inspiration to write well type but anyway. Sorry for not updating sooner I couldn't think of anything to write about. Oh well I stayed home all week from school so I had allot of time to write this. Hope you like it. Please review. Remember reviews are Love!

With love~

Nikole!


	17. Goodbye

********************

I own nothing but Anamyra and the plot!

**_(BPOV)_**

_In one day me and Edward were reunited, me and rose became friends, I beat up a bitch twice, me and Edward got engaged, and now we would be moving to the Amazon rainforest._

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"Just how much happened today, let alone the past two weeks." if said looking over at him.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well think about it today alone you and me got back together, me and Rose became friends, I beat up Tanya twice and you and me got engage and now we are going to move to the Amazon!" I've never been farther east than Phoenix Arizona. "Then look at the past two weeks. My eighteenth birthday, you leaving, My getting changed, Victoria coming to kill me, changing Myra, the Volturi coming, then the stuff from today, you and me got back together, me and Rose became friends, I beat up Tanya twice and you and me got engage and now we are going to move to the Amazon. I think it's the most eventful two weeks of my entire life or whatever you want to call it." I explained to him.

"It was pretty eventful but now all we have to do is relax. Tomorrow we have to go to school though." He said sighing.

"Well that just sucks. You never minded ditching in forks. Why not ditch tomorrow? You're leaving anyway and I'm not going to school or being left here I might end up actually killing Tanya if I'm left here with only her and her family along with the Volturi."I told him honestly.

"He's going need to ditch the second part of tomorrow anyway." Alice said coming right in, "the suns going to make an appearance tomorrow at 12:34" she said strolling back out of the room.

"We'll I guess that settles it though it was never up for discussion I'm ditching tomorrow." He said chuckling, for the rest of the night we just laid in silence. Till the sun started to come up.

"BELLABELLABELLA!" Alice screamed coming into the room.

"WHATWHATWHAT" I screamed back.

"We have to plan your wedding so get up!" She yelled pulling me away from Edward and down the hall.

"Good morning Bella." Jasper said laughing.

"Jazz Me starting to hate Alice almost as much as I hated Mike Newton!" I spat as we past him.

"Love you too Bella!" Alice sung still pulling me. We finally got in her room. Rose was there sitting on the bed flipping though people magazine.

"Can you believe that Brad and Angelina are splitting up? It's totally crazing. They are perfect for each other. What are they going to do with all their kids?" Rose said looking up at us.

"I think they are going to have a joint custody agreement thing. But your right they are perfect for each other." I said sitting down on the bed.

"On to wedding details. So I was thinking we could have it in the summer. The wedding at like four. Then the pictures will have a natural sunset background (I'm guessing about this not really sure) Then the reception will be from sunset till around like eleven." Alice said looking at me.

"Ali that sound so pretty!" Rose squealed. They looked at me with questions clear in their eyes.

"I love it so pretty. So when will the wedding be June or July?" I asked Alice.

"How about June 20th?" Alice said with a big smile

"Oh my god seriously Alice seriously?" Myra said walking in laughing along with Rose.

"What do I not know?" I asked

"June 20th is Edwards's human birthday" Rose said

"Oh. No Alice not the 20th." I didn't want to get married on Edwards's birthday.

"Fine, how about July 1st?" Alice asked more seriously.

"Okay so it's set July first marriage at four, reception from sunset till eleven." I said.

"'Kay, now on to colors and dresses. For you I was thinking midnight blue and silver." Alice said.

"That would be so cool. Bella you know Edward loves you in midnight blue we could have you getaway dress midnight blue and silver." Rose said calculating.

"I like it the colors are midnight blue and silver." I said. This was so not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Who is going to be your bridesmaids and maid of honor?"

"Rose, Myra? Will you two be my bridesmaids?" I asked them.

"Of course Bella we would love to." Rose said smiling widely.

"Yeah you're our best friend we would be honored." Myra said beaming.

"Thanks and Alice would you be my maid of honor?"

"OH-MY-GOD! Do you even have to ask DUH?" Alice squealed hugging me tightly.

"Well that's settled then Alice will be my maid of honor and rose and Myra will be my bridesmaids." I said smiling

"Do you want Carlisle to walk you down the aisle?"Alice asked softly knowing I would want Charlie to walk me down the aisle if he could.

"Yeah, he's always been like a second dad to me." I said softly

"Good because he already agreed to if you wish." She said lightly.

"Ohh our dresses! When do we get to go shopping?" Rose said

"Soon very soon. But for now we are done."Alice said going into her closet. I got up and started to walk out when Alice stopped me.

"We will be going shopping in about one month." she informed me.

"Alice why are we planning and doing all this now when the wedding is like almost a year away?" I asked confused we have like ten months to plan this and we are doing all this now.

"Because we have to have time to find the perfect dresses that is going to take a while." She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay Alice we'll talk later" I turned and walk down the hall to find Edward. I heard Tanya yelling downstairs and laughed. I walked downstairs to find Edward and smiled.

"You did not win. You cheated!" Emmett yelled.

"You're just a sore loser!"Jazz yelled back as I went and sat by Edward who smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Edward dear did Jasper cheat?" Esme asked choking back a laugh.

"Surprisingly no Emmett just sucks at guitar hero." He said full out laughing.

"We are leaving tomorrow and that means all you go pack." She said in a mother like authority. Emmett went upstairs muttering under his breath something about Jasper lying. Me and Edward got up still laughing and went upstairs to pack.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" He asked grabbing some boxes that were next to the bed I looked at him curiously. "Alice came in two minutes ago she had a vision that we needed these for packing the stuff we want in the Amazon."

"About the wedding plans July 1st, four o'clock receptions till eleven. Colors are midnight blue and silver." I said grabbing the things I knew I couldn't part with.

"Really?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yea what's wrong?" I asked nervously

"Nothing but being Alice I would have thought she'd pick a closer date." he said going to the closet and grabbing some shirts.

"Oh. She suggested having it on June 20th but I said no." I said grabbing some jeans

"She wanted to have our wedding on my birthday?" he said folding the ten shirts into his suitcase and getting jeans out of the closet.

"How many outfits should I pack? I know Alice is going to make us go shopping when we get there." I questioned.

"About a week Alice has bought and sent some clothes to our new house already." He said finishing packing his clothes and grabbing some Cd's off the shelve and handing one to me I looked at him curiously to see him smiling sadly. "Look at it. I took it after I left you in the woods. I wanted to fulfill my promise to you." He said as I looked at the Cd realizing that it was the cd he made me for my birthday.

"Don't worry about it I actually forgot about it till now. Thank you though." I said putting it in his very expensive stereo in the center of his wall. The music started and I automatically smiled it was my lullaby.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked as I turned around

"Do you even have to ask?" I said taking his hand

"I thought you didn't like to dance?"

"I didn't like to dance when I was a clumsy human now I am a graceful vampire."

"You're also the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen." He said pulling me close.

"Then your eyes are messed up"

"No I have perfect eye sight you know that also." My lullaby ended and another song came on.

"Then you're lying." I said as he twirled me around in a circle.

"No I'm not the only lie I've ever told you is that I didn't love you and you know I love you." he said winding his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. It was sweet and simple yet it was full of the passion we felt for each other.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bell" He said dropping his head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on his loving the feel of his soft bronze hair on my cheek. I turned and kissed his hair. We stood like that for a while. Eventually the sun came up so we had to stay inside which wasn't hard there was nothing I wanted to do but sit here with Edward. "We have to finish packing love."

"I know but I don't want to move." I said as he lifted his head from my shoulder.

"We will have all the time we want when we get to the Amazon."

"Yeah about that where in the Amazon will we be living?"

"Actually were not. I miss read my vision I called Senna's cell to tell her we are coming- she very excited to see us again by the way but any way- and they moved. Other vampires invaded their land and made them leave. So we are currently going to Serra Nova Dourada, in Mato Grosso only five hundred sixty-two people live there and rains allot! _(I'm not sure about this but it's my story so if you are there or were ever there sorry if it's not right.) . _So it's perfect for us. Also they told me the name of their new member. Her name is Amynomene. They said she had a power but we would have to wait to see it." Alice said flipping around the room.

"When does our plane leave Ali?" Edward asked calming her down

"At two am tomorrow. We have to be there at one though." Alice said. "Oh my god! You guys need to pack way more. There's going to be horrible weather when we arrive so we are going to have to stay out of the public eye."

"Alice wouldn't that be great weather then?" I questioned her.

"No for humans is good weather for us it bad weather get Bella." Alice explained I already knew that sun wasn't good if we wanted to go out in public but we all liked to be in the sun if there were no humans.

"Okay Alice, but we all love the sun as long as there are no humans."

"True but just be lucky that it's going to be raining tomorrow when we land." She said going into the closet and pulling out clothes for both me and Edward. "There that should do it." she commented after pulling out about thirty outfits for each of us. After she left we finished packing in a very comfortable silence.

"Bella come down here quick!" Rose yelled from the living room. Edward stiffened and grabbed my hand we flew down the stairs faster than I thought possible even for vampires.

"What's going on why did you yell Rose?"

"Just shut up and watch the TV." She said quickly. The news was on and there was a picture of Forks on the TV.

_'We are still trying to find out what happen to Isabella Swan. Police Chief Charlie Swan's daughter who recently disappeared. It is thought that she either was attacked by the wolves that people hear howling at night or committed suicide. Her Father thinks that she ran away after her boyfriend left to L.A. with his family. Although evidence proves otherwise there was a little bit of blood found in the woods along with some hair that is assumed to be Isabella's. The police think that she was attacked because there is no body and that there was drag marks and there were paw prints that resemble a large bear or a giant wolf. Her father says 'Bella was the kind of person who would never go that far in the woods especially if there is no trail.' we will have more as we discover if the hair and blood is Isabella's or not. This is Kinsey Marks for channel 10 news back to you Matt. Thank you Kinsey now..."_

"I thought you should see that sorry." Rose apologized as she looked over and saw that if I could cry I would be. Seeing my dad so heartbroken was terrible.

"No it's okay I knew if I wanted to be a vampire that I would have to fake my own death. It's just that seeing my dad so sad it's terrible also knowing that he will never know what really happened I know he'll never believe that an animal attacked me. He knows I'd never go off the trail he'll never have the right sense of closure that he should." I said holding myself together for the rest of them knowing that right now only jasper knowing how I truly feel was plenty.

"It's okay to feel sad Bella. And who knows what will happen maybe they will find something that looks like you were dragged by a large animal and your father will believe that you were killed by an animal." Jasper spoke up. I was shock that he wasn't trying to make me feel better by manipulating my feelings. "It's because you need to feel how you feel without be cheered up every time your sad." he said sensing the change of my mood.

"Thank you Jasper and what do I not know.'' I said curiously.

"After I went back to where I found you I went inside and took the note that Edward had left for your dad and found a pair do your shoes and dragged them heavily from the edge of the forest to where the hair and blood was. Then I when I was right outside of forks I ran into Jacob told him why I changed you and where to go and he made it look like a big animal attacked you." Jasper said smirking.

"Thank you." I replied knowing my dad would believe it being a man of fact.

"Your welcome lil' sis."

"Carlisle I forgot this during all the confusion of everything but happy birthday my dear friend." Aro said sweeping into the room.

"Oh yeah it is your birthday isn't Carlisle." Alice said laughing obviously having forgotten it.

"Yes it is thank you for traveling all the way here Aro you a great friend." Carlisle said

"Your diet has rubbed off on some of the guard you are finally going to get your wish. I'm converting the guard to animal blood." Aro said shocking all of us.

"Aro that's amazing!"

"We should be getting back to Italy. I do miss my Athenodora." Caius said looking at all of us.

"And I Sulpicia" Aro added

"At least you will see your beloved again I will never see my Didyme ever again."Marcus said sadly.

"We understand brother were sorry about your loss." Aro apologized.

"Marcus, I understand you love Didyme but she was not your mate I see you meeting your mate in the future. You will never forget Didyme but you will fall in love with your mate.' Alice comforted him.

"If you say it will happen dear one who am I to say it won't. I trust you my daughter. I will think of you when I find her. Goodbye my prophet "Marcus said hugging Alice softly.

"Goodbye Marcus. Goodbye you guys." Alice said hugging every member of the Volturi. Everyone said goodbye and they left.

"Is it true Alice? That Marcus has yet to find his mate. He loved Didyme dearly just like you love Jasper." Carlisle asked.

"I'm not stupid enough to lie to the Volturi I'm telling the truth yes he loved Didyme but she wasn't his mate." Alice told Carlisle.

"Okay well I hope he finds her soon. He's been awfully lonely the past two hundred years since Didyme was murdered. No one knows how she died some say Aro killed her." Carlisle said.

"What time is it?" Myra asked coming into the room with Demetri. I looked around for a clock but didn't find one.

"Oh my it's twelve am. We have to go. Is everyone packed and ready to leave?" Esme asked shock at how much time had passed.

"Me and Bella and ready to go." Edward answered.

"Along with Mechee and I." Myra spoke

"Em and I just need to grab a few things." Rose said rushing up the stairs with Em.

"Me and Jazzy can leave we don't need to grab anything else." Alice sang

"Okay we will leave in five minutes any less you will be staying here for the next four years try to catch up with us and you will seriously regret it trust me." Esme threatened she actually looked scary. Me and Edward went upstairs and laid down for a little bit before our flight. I kissed Edwards cheek.

"I love you Edward." I sighed. I was in my happy place. Just me and Edward that's all I will ever need.

"I love you to Bella and I will forever. Never again will I leave you." he said pulling me close and kissing my head.

"Forever." I said. We laid there for about two more minutes and then went down stairs to see Esme waiting with Carlisle. I and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, Anamyra and Demetri, Alice and Jasper all came rushing down the stairs at the exact same time.

"You guys are right on time." Esme laughed as Carmen, Kate, and Eleazar came into the room.

"Are you guys leaving?" Kate said sadly.

"Yes we have to go we have outstayed our visit and Tanya does not approve of Edward's mate and we do not want to break up our family."Carlisle said softly.

"My sister is just a stupid spoiled brat who thinks she's a princess. Don't listen to her." Carmen begged.

"We'll come back soon. Goodbye children." Esme said hugging each of them once tightly.

"My sister is a brat. She was out of line and I'm proud you had the brains to beat her for flirting with your mate. Goodbye my sister, I'll miss you." Carmen whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

"Goodbye Carmen I'll miss you too."

"Bella, I won't be nice about this like Carmen is. Tanya's a stuck up bitch. You're the first person who has actually stood up to her well actually beat her up but anyway. Don't be afraid to defend you mate. I'm going to miss you your like my sister." Kate said hugging me goodbye.

"I'll miss you too and your cruel honesty."

"Goodbye Bella I'll miss you my little sister." Eleazar whispered into my ear as he hugged me close.

"Goodbye big brother. I'll miss you." After we all said goodbye we got in five cars with our mate and drove to the airport. We were going to have our cars shipped to Serra Nova Dourada.

* * *

**Hey readers,**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever moved away from someone they love and those who have loved someone who has died.**  
**Now on to more serious note. Sorry about not updating sooner these chapters are longer because I can't update every day.**

**With love**  
**-Pixie**


	18. Ameria and Issa

**I own nothing but Anamyra and the plot! Italics are what others are thinking**

**_(MPOV)(Going back to when they said goodbye) _**

"Are you guys leaving?" Kate said sounding like she wanted to cry. _I hate her she's suck a bitch Tanya thinks she's in charge of everything._

"Yes we have to go we have outstayed our visit and Tanya does not approve of Edward's mate and we do not want to break up our family."Carlisle said softly. _Tanya will understand in time I'm sure._

"My sister is just a stupid spoiled brat who thinks she's a princess. Don't listen to her." Carmen begged us pleading. _Uh I'm going to murder my sister every time the Cullens are here they leave early Tanya needs to lay off of Edward and soon!_

"We'll come back soon. Goodbye children." Esme said hugging each of them once tightly. Eleazar came over to me first.

"Myra my newborn sister, it was a pleasure to meet you. I will miss you. You are lucky to have had your human boyfriend turned with you. I had to wait three years for my Carmen to be turned. Goodbye my little sister." Eleazar whispered softly into my ear hugging my tightly.

"I am lucky but you got reunited with Carmen. I will miss you too." I whispered back. Then Carmen came up to me smiling sadly.

"Myra, we will miss you your our new sister. Goodbye." She sang into my ear hugging me.

"I'll miss you to. Goodbye "I whispered back.

"You know what I think about Tanya. I'm gunna miss you get Alice to give you my cell number. C-ya soon twin. Bye." Kate whispered softly into my ear while hugging my tightly. We are twins because we look alike and act so much like each other. We have gotten so close since I got here.

"Defiantly, I'm gunna miss you too twin." I said hugging her back. After everyone was done saying goodbye me and Mechee went and got into my Ferrari, and followed Edward and Bella.

"Myra why are you so sad?" Mechee asked me sensing my emotions.

"So much has happened in the past few days and I'm going to miss Kate."

"I understand Myra. Don't worry life will become calmer."He soothed me kissing me cheek.

"I know it just I miss my human friends. Mia and Isa were going to take me to a spa for my birthday then we were going to come back home. I was going to come to see you once I got back." I said wanting to be able to see my mom, dad, brother and friends.

"I know how you feel I miss Apollo 13 and Marshall but just be happy your alive okay. What if you died?" He asked me sadly.

"I would have missed you." I replied. My cell rang just then.

"Hello?''

_"Hey can you calm down please. I can feel your sadness all the way up here. And we are right behind mom and dad who are leading the line of cars."_ Jasper greeted me.

"Sorry. I just miss my family." I sobbed.

_"I know but you have to calm down. How about you let Demetri drive and you just relax for a little bit."_ He suggested he actually sounded like a grandfather.

"Okay but don't think I'm going to do whatever you want all the time." I said stopping the car getting out and switching seats with Mechee.

_"Thank you Myra. Just calm down now. Please I know you miss your family but you have a new family I know we can replace your biological family but I'm a 'blood' relative. Also we'll be at the airport in about five minutes." _He said thought the phone.

"Bye Jazz."

_"Bye."_ and with that he hung up.

"We are going to be at the airport in five minutes." I said softly trying to calm down.

"Okay, Hun." he said taking my hand. I moved over and cuddled into his side.

"I love you. You know that right. It's just when I saw Bella's dad on the TV sad I thought of my mom and dad." I said after a minute of silence.

"I know and I love you too. And I understand that you miss your family I miss my family too."

"I'm just glad I have you that you were changed." I said kissing his shoulder.

"We're here." he said turning off the car.

"Promise me." I said knowing he knew what I meant to promise me that he'd always be here for me.

"Forever and always, dear. Forever and always." he said kissing me once softly.

"Let's go lovebirds." Emmett banged on the side of the car I swear if he put one ting dent in this car.

"He didn't don't worry no need to kill him." Edward assured me as I got out of my car.

"You are so f-ing lucking you didn't dent my car." I yelled at him.

"Calm the kitty temper your cars fine we need to get inside." Alice said.

"Hello welcome to Southern International may I have your name do you have any luggage that needs to be put in cargo?" The guy behind the counter said.

"Yes and we are the Cullens."Alice said flashing the guy a dazzling white smile. He took the luggage weighed it and threw it one the conveyer belt. "Um can you be a little more careful with that those are shoes you're throwing around! If one shoe is damaged in any way I will murder you!" She yelled at the guy.

"S-s-sorry m-ma'am. I apologize. I will b-be more careful."The boy no older than 19 stuttered out looking like he was going to pee his pants. He was more careful with the rest of our bags gave us our boarding passes wished us a safe flight and we went on. we went though security and within a half hour we were sitting in the uncofertable chairs they have you sit in to wait for your plane.

"Myra and Demetri leave now hide somewhere your old friends will be coming this way in about two minutes." Alice said coming out of a vision.

"Lets go get something from the gift shoppe."I said getting up and leaving with Demetri following behind me.

**_(BPOV)_**

Right after Myra and Demetri went into the gift Shoppe two teenage girls walked by us looked at us and started giggling.

"Vampires OMGZ. Too many people believe in myths." the blonde said.

"Yeah but Issa I miss Ana that was the last thing use three did together." the brunette. Said tearing up.

"I know." the blonde who must have been Issa said and they started crying. On the table next to Esme was a box of tissues.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She said holding out the tissues for the girls.

"Our friend Anamyra. She was k-killed in a car accident. I'm Ameria and this is Clarissa. It's all our fault too we offered to stay with her at the store but she said for us to go on back to the hotel." Ameria said.

"It wasn't your fault. My son his girlfriend died in an animal attack and he thinks it his fault because he took her on a walk in the woods. He blames himself but it not his fault and it's not your fault Anamyra was killed in a car accident it was her destiny. Move on. Don't forget her but remember her happily. Okay honey." Esme said comforting them

"Thanks your really nice and remind me of my mom only younger." Issa sobbed

"Issa we need to catch our flight. We're going home for My's memorial service. It was great meeting you... I didn't catch your name?" Ameria asked

"Esme, I won't keep your flight. Goodbye have a good flight." with that the girls turned and walked away. Esme returned and Myra and Demetri came back once they were out of sight. Everyone was quiet for a while especially Anamyra and Demetri.

"Boarding flight 942 non-stop to Mexico City." a voice over the loud speaker said. we stood up and streached not because we needed to but because we have been sitting for a half hour and sitting for a half hour then standing and not streaching it just not human behavior. We walked up to the stewardess who was checking passports. She cleared all of us and wished us a safe flight and passed us though. The last time I was on a plane I thought my life was over. Now it's just begun. I have a big loving family-to-be, an amazingly perfect fiancée, and I got my wish to be a vampire to live forever with my soul mate.

"You look like your deep in thought, Love." Edward said pulling out my reverie.

"Kind of but not really. Anyway let's focus in presence" I asked I wanted to focus on the present I really didn't want to live in the past anymore we already reminisced yesterday.

"Okay come sit with me. Alice traded seats with Rose who wants to trade with you." He said pulling me to the very back of the plane. I couldn't follow that very well and he must have noticed the confused look on my face because he rephrased it. "Alice's seat was by me and rose was by Jazz so they swapped seats your seat was by Emmett so rose wants to swap seats so she can sit by Em and you by me. That is if you want to.

"Do you even have to ask."I laughed as I sat in my seat next to Edward. Just then Rose walked by and smiled a thank-you smile and sat across the isle from us.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hey I just wanted to get this up I know it's really really short but I have allot of other things happening right now plus I have writers block again so I'm just stopping this story for a while I'll update again when I can. _**

**_With Love  
~Nikole_**


	19. Children?

**I own nothing except for Anamyra and the plot!**

(RPOV) a little Rosalie love!!

I couldn't thank Bella enough. So saved my brother from the monster he thought he was, from the lifeless person he was for about one hundred years. I never thought that Bella was such a big thing in our family that once we left we would go on Edward would be unhappy for a little bit then get over it but it was terrible I never saw our family so unhappy I know it was only for like a week but still. Alice usually shopped everyday during that week she didn't shop at all, Jasper was miserable and you didn't need his gift to know it he didn't watch any documentaries about the civil war nor did he read about it. Esme didn't bother gardening like she usually did whenever we got to a new place, Carlisle worked a lot more, Edward just sat in his room moping, and my Emmett was all serious he never played jokes during that time crude or not when there was plenty of opportunity for him to do so. And I too missed her like crazy, I didn't do my nails anymore remembering that she hated when Alice did Bella Barbie and gave her a mani-pedi.

I was brought back to reality by Emmett's booming laughter we were the only ones in first class the stewards were somewhere in coach talking to a human.

"What's so funny Emmett?" I asked wondering why he laughing like a maniac. I love Emmett with all my heart but sometimes I just don't get why he always has to be so load!

"Look over at Edward and Bella." He mouthed pointing at them. They were directly across the aisle from us. I looked and Bella had the window open a little bit sticking her hand in and out of the sunlight that was shining through the window that was three-fourths closed laughing silently. I laughed softly though I can't blame her I practically did the same thing when sun hit my skin for the first time as a vampire. So did Emmett for that matter.

"You did the same if I remember correctly and I do only you were howling like a rabid dog instead of laughing quietly." I said smirking at him. He smiled and kissed me soft and sweet.

(APOV)

I was sitting next to Jazzy when I was pulled from my seat on the plane into a vision.

_All of us Cullen's were outside on a bright day with the Amazon coven there four little kids running around playing. One was a boy who was perfect mixture of Rose and Em with Rose's blonde hair and Emmett's curls. Another was girl who was a mini Carlisle only with Esme's lovely light brown hair. A boy who had Bella's curls and Edward's weird bronzeish hair. And One girl who was a total mini me only with Jazzy's honey-blonde hair._

I gasped as I came out of the vision. How was this even possible? We were vampires for goodness sakes if we could reproduce god knows Rose and Esme would have found a way to have a kid. With Rosalie never able to have a child because of her stupid human fiancée. And Esme having a kid but the child dying a few days later which lead her to her suicide. Both of them have always wanted to have a child and now I have a vision of four kids who are perfect mixtures of all of us and our mates. I looked back and across the aisle where Edward and Bella were sitting and saw Edward looking at me with wide eyes obviously having seen my vision.

"What the hell Alice?" Edward snapped at me angrily. Everyone looked at me except Bella who looked at Edward shocked and confused then looked at me.

"I can't control me visions Edward. You of all people should know that." I replied calmly.

"Alice what did you see?" Esme asked calmly. I didn't know if now was the place to say that I saw four little vampire kids running around who looked like mini combos of all of us.

_"Should I tell them what I saw, Edward?" _I thought to him hoping he would give me the right advice I didn't want to start telling them then a human come walking in. He nodded his head

"No one is coming this way." He responded

"Okay please no one overreact and by no one I mean Rosalie." I said looking behind my seat.

"Why would I overreact? I'm not Edward!" She protested.

"I resent that. Once I overreact and it will be held over my head forever." He mumbled though you could tell he was pained by what Rose said by making a remark related to him leaving Bella. Bella leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made him smile sadly and kiss her cheek sweetly.

"Anyway I had a vision of all of us sitting in the front yard of the Amazon coven's new house and there were four little vampire children in the yard playing."I rushed out quickly. I heard Carlisle and Jasper gasp horrified.

"I can't believe they would do such a thing. To go against the Volturi and do such a thing to children." Carlisle said disgusted.

"No Carlisle you don't understand. There were four little kids, two boys and two girls. One of the girls was a mix between you and Esme the other a mix between me and Jazz. The Boys were a mix between Rose and Em and the other a mix between Edward and Bella." I explained Esme was dry sobbing next to Carlisle and Rose looked as if someone just brought her a new car never before seen and let her go at it.

"Alice how is that possible?"Carlisle asked me totally confused a vampire having kids was never heard of.

"I don't know Carlisle we'll have to ask them once we get there." I respond with the same amount of confusion.

{BPOV} going back a little bit.

This is so cool! Sticking in and out of the light watching it sparkle. I looked over and was Edward smiling at me. I smiled back and went bake to sticking my hand in and out of the sun. I heard Edward's signature chuckle and turned and glared at him.

"Sorry love I shouldn't laugh at you." He said trying to him his chuckle.

"Yeah you're really sorry for laughing at me." I replied laughing. He suddenly pulled me onto his lap and kissed me passionately. I pulled away for breath after a little bit. I know we didn't have to breathe but it got weird after a while.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked trying to catch his own breath. I moved from his lap into my own seat before I replied.

"Yes." Suddenly he stiffened and glared at Alice.

"What the hell Alice?" Edward snapped at her everyone looked at her then him confused along. I was shocked at Edward. Alice was his favorite sister why would he snap at her what did she see or think? I looked at from Edward to her confused.

"I can't control me visions Edward. You of all people should know that." She said smoothly. What horrible thing has she seen now? I took Edwards hand and rubbed calming circles on it to calm him down. He at me and smiled thankfully.

"Alice what did you see?" Esme asked her calmly. I looked at her she looked conflicted then looked at Edward.

"No one is coming this way." He responded she must have asked him if anyone was coming so it must have something to do with vampires.

"Okay please no one overreact and by no one I mean Rosalie." She looked at Rose behind her.

"I resent that. Once I overreact and it will be held over my head forever." He mumbled though you could tell he was pained by what Rose said. I glared at rose.

"It's okay Edward. You did what you thought was best. I'm mad at you for that." I whispered in his ear to let him know I will hold it against him. He smiled at me though it didn't reach his eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Anyway I had a vision of all of us sitting in the front yard of the Amazon coven's new house and there were four little vampire children in the yard playing." She rushed out so fast. Everyone was silent until Carlisle and Jasper gasped horrified.

"I can't believe they would do such a thing. To go against the Volturi and do such a thing to children." Carlisle said disgusted.

"No Carlisle you don't understand. There were four little kids, two boys and two girls. One of the girls was a mix between you and Esme the other a mix between me and Jazz. The Boys were a mix between Rose and Em and the other a mix between Edward and Bella." Alice said I was frozen in shock Rose was way too happy and Esme was sobbing. I thought vampires couldn't have kids.

Alice how is that possible?"Carlisle asked he had been around for about one hundred years and was shocked and confused.

"I don't know Carlisle we'll have to ask them once we get there." Alice replied back to him. Edward looked at me.

"Edward how is this possible?" I asked him confused.

"I have no idea love we'll find out when we get there." He said intertwining our hands.

"Also why were Carlisle and Jasper so horrified when Alice said there were four little vampire children?" I asked knowing that he would know.

"A while ago vampires would change kids about the age of three or four they stayed at that age. When they had a temper tantrum they would destroy over towns and villages they had no control at all they would feed until they were satisfied. The Volturi had to interfere and they destroyed the infants and their creator." He said sadly.

"Oh why would they do that to children?"

"Babies are adorable and just think that if something is really pretty as a human how pretty it will be a vampire?" He said staring down at me.

"Oh well that makes sense not that I agree with what they did." I said looking up at me lovingly. He kissed me again.

(EsPOV)

A child. My own little child. How is it possible? I was told vampires could not have children because their bodies can't change the way the body has to when pregnant. Now I hear I'm going to have a second chance to have a child. To have someone who is part of me biologically. A child that is actually mine not by adoption but by 'blood'. I'm so happy I miss my little boy but a little girl is wonderful. I can hardly believe I'm going to have another chance at being a mother. I am happier now then I have ever been. Happier than I was when I met Carlisle for the first time, when Carlisle asked me to marry him, our wedding day, every time Carlisle brought another into our family.

"Esme, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked me. That's when I noticed I was dry sobbing.

"Nothing's wrong Carlisle everything's perfect. I have a great family, a wonderful husband, and now I hear that I have another chance to have a child. I never thought that this would happen that I could ever have another chance at a child. Everything is perfect." I sobbed on my loving husbands shoulder as he pulled me to him.

"This is what you always wanted isn't? The chance to be a real mother." He asked me softly knowing this was a tender subject for me since my little boy died just a day after his birth.

"Yes, every time you brought another into our family it helped heal the ache the death of my son brought to me but not all the way. The only thing that will fully heal that is my own child and now I get to have my own child." I said as he rubbed my back trying to calm me.

"Soon enough Esme. Soon we will have our own little girl."

"Your excited too aren't you?" I asked finally calm

"Very. I never imagined myself as a father but now I'm starting to get excited." He said smiling at me.

"You will be a great father Carlisle." I truly did believe that my man would be a wonderful father.

(EmPOV)

I'm gunna be a dad! No way can't be. Nonono not happening! I can't be a dad how will I be a dad? What will I do? And to a girl? If it was a boy then I could teach it football and baseball but a girl I don't know how to play volleyball or tennis!

"Emmett what's wrong? You've been silent ever since Alice told us the wonderful news." My Angel spoke breaking me from my panic attack about the thing she calls wonderful.

"Nothing, Hun, just thinking." I said I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't know what she would do if I told her I was freaking out about becoming a father. Rosie always wished about being able to have kids and I didn't want to tell her I was scared of the idea of being a father.

"It's not nothing and you know it. You're scared aren't you? Worrying about being a dad. Afraid you'll mess up. You won't mess up baby. I know you won't. And our little girl is going to love you no matter what. Stop worrying. It's going to be okay." Wow did my Rosie know me or what?

"Yeah I'm worried what if I mess up and do something stupid to humiliate her and she hates me for all eternity?"

"Baby you most likely will do something to humiliate her but you know what you're going to be her father and we have time to worry about this later do just calm down for now." That was reassuring Rose tell me I'm going to mess up. Rose will be a perfect mom it's like she was made to be a mom. You could already see it. Her caring and protective sides, her way to know what someone is feeling. All things mothers have that she already shows.

"You're going to be a great Rosie." I said smiling at her letting all my worries slip away.

"Thanks." She said kissing my cheek. "I'm so excited you know. All I ever wanted was my own kid. Some who was my flesh my DNA and now I get that. I thought when I was turn all my chances of having a child were taken from me all because of Royce.-" When she said that mongrels name a load growl erupted from me I couldn't help it he hurt my baby in the worse way possible.-" calm down Emmett . If he didn't do what he had done then I would have never met you and had gotten my fairy tale ending with my own prince Charming. I always wished for this that I could have a child. I never thought that I would be able to that all I could ever do was wish and think of what could have been if we met when I was human. I always think about what yours and mine's child would look like unable to stop myself now I get to see it for real. Emmett this is a dream come true!" She looked so happy as she talked about everything she has had bottled up for a while. All the emotions coming out in one mini speech. She looked so excited no way was I going to deny her this and if I was being totally honest with myself I was kind of looking forward to this to being a father. It was something new and I was thinking maybe just maybe I might not screw up majorly. Let's hope!

(MPOV)

Aww this is so sweet! Esme's going to be a great and so are Rosalie and Bella. It's kind of hard to picture Alice as a mom she seems to older sister to be a mom. But you can already tell that Rose Esme and Bella will be great moms. They are just so nice protective and kind.

"Thinking about Alice's vision?" Demetri asked looking down at me. I was curled into the fetal position with my head in his lap.

"Something like that actually I was thinking about how great of moms Esme, Rose and Bella are going to make and how I can't see Alice as a mom."I told him. He was amazing he put up with me though everything. I can't believe I get to speed the rest of my life with the one guy I ever fell in love with. "Do you know how lucky I am?" I asked I had to do it.

"How are you lucky?" He asked.

"Well I get to spend the rest of all eternity with the one guy I ever had a crush on and ever fell in love with. And I never have to worry about us going to different collages and meeting other people." I said finishing off my 'I'm so lucky because…' speech.

"Don't forget that you never have to grow old. You always dreaded the fact about growing up that was getting old and eventually getting wrinkles." my Mechee reminded me.

"Yes there is that too. But I only listed the things that mattered most. I could deal with wrinkles if I was with you but without you I would go crazy literally. You know how I was when my family went to the Bahamas and I couldn't talk to you for over a month. My 'rentals thought I was exaggerating but that trip proved otherwise. I was miserable that's why they didn't mind me asking you to go with us on the trip to the Philippines." I told him. I literally went mad on the trip and left to find a phone that had connection to make a call to him. We had to cut the trip a week short because I could take being away from him with no internet to instant message and no phone to text or call.

"It wasn't much better for me my's, I was miserable to." He said looking at me smiling.

"But that will never have to happen again." I said pulling myself into the sitting position next to him.

"Never." He said kissing me softly.

"I love you Mechee!" I said happily.

"I love you too Myra!" he replied kissing me again. I love Mechee so much!!

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. school is getting more rough as the year is ending ill try to update soon though.

with love

~Nikole


	20. Alice's Vision

**I own nothing except for Anamyra and the plot**

Story 1

Last chapter~

{MPOV}

"I love you Mechee!" I said happily.

"I love you too Myra!" he replied kissing me again. I love Mechee so much!

We landed a few minutes after that. We got off the plane and went to the next boarding area where we would catch out next flight to Fazenda Floresta Airport in Mato Grosso. We weren't sitting there for more than five minutes before we boarded the flight. During the flight I was thinking about Alice's vision. I still couldn't see Alice as a mother only a sister. Her little kid was going to be way too spoiled. She was going to have to love shopping. Alice is going to love shopping for her clothes. Rose looked so excited. Almost more excited than Esme. I wonder why I'm should ask her later. I looked over at Rose wondering if it had something to do with something in her human life I looked in her head but the only thing I could get was the thing she was going to get her little girl and wanting to go shopping with Alice.

{RPOV}

I feel eyes on my back so I turn to see who is looking at me and see Myra looking at me with a curious expression on her face.

"What are you wondering Myra?" I asked her softly.

"It's kinda personal but why you so excited to have a kid you're even more excited than Esme is." She seemed to be awkward asking it.

"I always wanted to have a baby since I was human and one of my friends had a baby but then I got changed and couldn't so this is like a dream come true" I said not wanting to go in to that night and being forced to remember that night and the pain that came with it and Carlisle telling me it was impossible to have children.

"Oh I see if I was in your spot I would be really excited to. I know you're going to be a great mother Rosalie I think we all think that." She said kindly that was one thing I was beginning to like about her she didn't push I just told her part of my story and she didn't push me to tell her the rest of it she just wanted to know a little bit got the info and moved on knowing I would tell her the rest when the time came for me to tell her.

"Thanks Myra." I said turning back around in my seat to come face to face with Emmett. "What?" I asked my personal teddy bear. Most people would be intimidated by him. But once you got to know him it was impossible not to love him.

"Nothing just how lucky and grateful I am that you went out hunting that day I went hunting and that you found me good enough for you." He said. Rarely was he ever this deep but when he was I loved it. I loved everything about him. His protectiveness over me-that by the way was totally unneeded but loved-his goofy fun side and when we were in danger his seriousness which we hardly ever saw but was loved anyway.

"You should just be glad I found you before the bear ended you." I said to my bear. Happy with myself that I had the strength to keep from killing him when I found him wrestling the bear half alive covered in blood…his blood.

"I was about to win if I had a few more seconds he would have dead." He said back to his usual self.

"If I would have found you a few seconds later you would have been dead." I said laughing at how he can go from deep to normal so quickly.

"Whatever baby. I love you." He said leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you too Em." I got out before he kissed me.

{EdPOV}

Everyone was thinking of Alice's vision. Esme was thinking how great it would be to have a kid who DNA related and that she loved us but it still wasn't the same. Carlisle was curious as to how this can happen but happy that Esme would be happy and get the child she always dreamed of having. Rosalie was so excited she was hardly thinking clearly just a jumbled mess of baby stuff and how excited she was. Emmett was full out scared. Only think how he was gunna end up falling Rose and his baby girl and have them both end up hateing him. Alice was thinking of how much stuff she'd get to buy for all the kids. Jasper was mixed. He was happy feeling how much the mood was lifted and how Alice was at the moment but cautious because he didn't know what was going to happen and he didn't know anything about this subject and being the military man he is he hated going in without a backup plan if things went wrong. Myra was just thinking about what rose had just told her about her life and thinking how she was right and wanted to know more about Rose's life and her change but knew Rose didn't want to talk about it at the moment. Demetri was the only one not thinking about the vision he was thinking about proposing to Myra. He was nervous about it because he thought she might say no even though a human friend of hers told him that she wanted to marry him a while ago and even though she was still in love with him.

"Are you excited about having a son?" Bella asked me softly.

"I never thought I'd have this chance and I'm just happy that you get this opportunity. One of the reasons I never wanted you to be a vampire is because I saw how Rosalie and Esme were about not being able to have a child. But now you get that chance." I answered her.

"I never wanted to have a kid. Little kids always annoyed me. They are always messy with things in their hair and all over their face, always sticky with goo. But now I don't know." She said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha. Do you think Alice would let kids get messy when she's around? When she has them dressed in designer clothes? Also do you think Esme would let them run around all messy?" Knowing that if the kids were ever messy Alice would 'shoot' herself.

"I guess you're right." She sighed leaning against me and closing her eyes as if to fall asleep.

I went back to thinking of Alice's vision. Thinking of mine and Bella's child..

* * *

**I know what your all thinking...**

_**FINALLY! **_

**__****I know its been a while since I've updated so sorry!**

**_With Love,_**

**_~Nikole!_**

**_P.S. i decided there are only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters till the end._**


	21. SOOOO SORRY!

**I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for the plot.**

**Hey readers,**

** I am dearly truely sorry! My Computer hasnt worked i had to get a new one and it took awhile seeing as my 'rental units made me raise the money for a new one and i promise to update ASAP! and agian i am really really sorry! my old computer seriously died as in i couldnt even turn it on and all my information was lost! I am SORRY!**


	22. Kemeria

**I own Nothing but the plot everything else belongs to SM**.

{EPOV}

We landed shortly after in Fazenda Floresta Airport in Mato Grosso. Even though we didn't need to we all stood up and stretched as if we were human and it wasn't that we did it to keep up the facade but that it was only natural.

"Come on guys!" Alice all but yelled. "The sun will be popping out in a half hour if we don't hurry up we are going to be exposed I already saw it and trust me it was not pretty!" When we all heard this we quickly speed up almost to an inhuman speed but no so fast that it would be suspicious. We quickly made our way to luggage then were gone just in time because by the time we were in the cars the sun was just peeking out from behind the clouds.

"Alice why the hell didn't you see this sooner! We could have been exposed you say you see the future, we rely on you so that we don't all get killed!" Rosalie yelled at Alice! She was always the most overactive of all of us when it came to things like this.

"Well it might have been the fact that I've been under a little bit of pressure lately! Seeing as I've had to keep my eye on quite a bit of things on we of them being the kid you so dearly want!" She argued back with just as much or maybe even more venom as Rose.

"Guys just shut up it don't matter now anyway were safe chill out and stop yelling at each other. Seriously guys just stop!" Bella turned and yelled at them over her shoulder annoyed with the yelling. We had two cars the others were shipped to the house. But my Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes were sent to the airport.

_'Bella's Bitchy lately! Wonder what's got her pissed?' Emmett thought in an odd way it sounded kind of thoughtful yet annoyed?_

_'Aw now I feel bad Bella's mad at me. Edward tell her not to be mad at me.' Alice thought sadly._

_'I doubt she's mad at you' I thought back_

_'JUST TELL HER!' She screeched back_

"Bella, Love?" I said to get her attention.

"Yea what?"

"Are you mad at Alice?" I asked her as I took her hand.

"No Ali I'm not mad at you." She said turning around to smile at her.

"Sorry it's just you yell at me and I thought you were mad at me I didn't want you to be. But I didn't want to tell you myself." She replied shyly. That was the first time I had ever saw Alice shy. We fell into a nice calm silence except for the CD I made Bella for her birthday. After a while Bella's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Bella Swan?" I recognized the voice from somewhere I just couldn't place it.

"Yes may I ask who this is?"

"You'll find out eventually." And with that the call ended.

"Bella, who was that?" Rose asked Bella.

"I don't know. They never said."

"Well that's kind of creepy." Emmett said laughing_. "Bella's gotta stalker!" _he sung completely off key and horrible. 'Eddies got competition! Ha-ha!' he thought stupidly!

"Ohhhhhhhh were almost there! Oh I can't wait! Oh I hope Kachiri, Senna and Zefrina and their new member want to go shopping! I absolutely love shopping with Senna." Alice squealed and started bouncing in her seat next to Jazz.

"Ali please calm down!" Jazz begged her quietly.

"Aw! Okay jazzy but I'm really excited I haven't seen them in like what 50 years!" She pouted sadly.

"I know Ali." He said kissing her bottom lip that she stuck out into a pout. I turned following behind Carlisle. The drive would be nearly impossible for someone who wasn't looking for it to see.

{BPOV}

The house was spectacular from the street it just looked like a little break in the trees but at the end of the driveway the house stood it was spectacular! Half way up the drive the dirt turned into stone slabs the woods opened up and cleared to let the house have room was a two story house going up-hill it was made of brick and stone and amazingly beautiful!

"Wow!" I blurted out without thinking.

"It is really pretty!" Edward said looking up at the house as he climbed out. I slowly unbuckled and reached for the door as Edward opened it like he used to. I smiled as I took his hand remembering during school when he would drive me to school. I snapped out of my memory as we walked up to the house they were home and were just coming to the door.

"Alice, Rose!" The one I guessed to be Senna said running out of the house toward Alice and Rose. She was beautiful she looked exotic, tall and strong but she also looked delicate and fragile. (K so I forgot how Eclipse described them so this is how I picture them so yeah deal with it!)

"SENNA!" They yelled back meeting her half way up the path to the door. They hugged and exchanged greetings. I tuned them out after that. I looked behind where Ali, Rose and Senna were and a saw three more women all as beautiful and as exotic.

"Kachiri, Zefrina you guys look amazing as always who's this Alice told us about you I'm sure Senna told you about her." Esme said greeting them happily as they maneuvered around Ali, Rose and Senna to come over to greet Esme.

"I'm Kemeria. But please call me Ry. And you are all most likely wondering about my power I assume." She said looking at her you could tell she wasn't related but that even though she wasn't related she belonged with them. She was only a little bit shorter than the others she had lighter skin than the others. But she was just as beautiful with brown-red hair that swirled down her back.

"Yeah I was kind a confused because i have always wanted a child and then I'm turned and told that I can't have kids and I live about seventy years as a vampire and no kid them on our way here I'm told that I can have a kid? I'm really confused please clear this up for me." Rose said rejoining us with Alice and Senna in toe.

"How about we go inside and talk about this." Zefrina said walking her way back up the path to the door telling us to follow. We walked in and the first room you see is this long amazing living room everything is lightly colored except for two bright aqua blue rugs one rectangular once circular there was a large flat screen TV hanging on the right wall in front of the long crème colored couch .

"Who designed this room?" Esme asked as we all walked in.

"I did. I personally think it needs to be changed its getting a little too dull." Kachiri said obviously unaware at how amazing the room looked.

"No it's not dull at all it looks really good." She said looking around the room.

"Thanks Esme." Kachiri said taking a seat on one of the sandy color seats on each of the couch.

"No problem now Kemeria what is your power Alice only saw a bunch of little kids running around." Esme asked getting back on the topic Rose wanted to get back to.

"Well have any of you guys ever heard of the power called a sponge?" She paused to look around.

{RPOV}

"Well have any of you guys ever heard of the power called a sponge?" She asked us as if she expected us to. But obviously we haven't the only ones of us who might have actually heard of it was either Jasper or Carlisle and they looked entirely clueless. "Of course not it's a very common power. Sponge means that you soak up the powers of others in a simple touch. I was changed around two hundred years ago. My creator didn't mean to change me she was experimenting. Trying to figure out how much venom it took to change someone and how much it took to kill. She had the power to give a vampire a temporary human life. She told me once that the humanity in the person will only last 2 years. And if there's a child it will be human until the age of seventeen when they will become a vampire. I stayed with a coven once who experimented with it. They didn't have any control-they were human blood drinkers-and they didn't know if they could handle being around a human so long but because it was of their own DNA the scent of their blood didn't bother them. Also the parents were worried about the transformation but because it was in the kid's blood the only thing that happened was the kid passed out for 36 hours in order to change the blood to venom the same will happen to you when you change back."

"So what your saying is with your power you can turn us all human for two years and if we have kids they will have a human life until they are seventeen and until then their blood won't bother us. And when they turn seventeen the change won't hurt them." I was happy I could finally have the child I had always wanted.

"Yea basically to make it simple. That is what happens." Ry said.

"Do it." I was serious. I didn't want to wait. I had waited long enough.

"Rose wait a day or so let everyone get settled in and you will most likely be hungry when your changed back wait till we can get to a store." Esme chided her.

"But Esme you know how long I've waited to be able to have a child. You know how much I want this how can you possibly ask me to wait. And I don't care about food I think I can wait a day or two and when were human we can go out in the light so it won't matter." I argued back.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale do you really think that your baby will be healthy starved because you couldn't wait till we could go get food. Think about that." Esme said in a tone that basically told me that this conversation was over and to not say another thing.

"Don't worry Rosie you'll be fine." Emmett said in hope of comforting me it was a vain hope but I knew where his intentions lay though.

"Rose listen to Em and don't worry because the sun will go away tomorrow. There will be a storm and we will be able to go to the store."

"See Rose during the storm we will go to the store and get everything we need. But also Alice, Edward you know that you won't have your powers. Alice you'll lose your vision most likely and Edward you'll be able to let us have our privacy. Alice the reason I say most likely is because we don't know about your human life so who knows if you will have them or not." Carlisle said.

Tomorrow my dreams would come true. I alwayed loved Emmett but having my own little child. My life was going to finally be complete.

* * *

Hey loyal readers!  
I'm so sorry about my long absence. But here is the next chapter yes it's really short but I thought better to get a short one up quickly then to wait a while and get a long one up.  
With Love  
~Nikole


	23. Emmetts and Idiot!

**I own Nothing but the plot everything else belongs to SM**.

**_WARNING: SOME HARRY POTTER SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE NEW MOVIE _**

**_AND _**

**_HAVENT READ HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX _**

**_AND WANT TO THIS WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS! _**

**_SORRY YOU HAVE BEEN _**

**_WARNED!_**

**_Last chapter_**

**_{RPOV}_**

**_Tomorrow my dreams would come true. I always loved Emmett but having my own little child. My life was going to finally be complete. _**

**{RPOV}**

**Luckily Alice was right it did storm the next day. The only bad thing was that I couldn't drive my car so I had to go with Emmett. Esme looked really calm and as if this wasn't a good thing but if you actually talked to her then you could see that she was excited. Our plan for today was to first go to the grocery store to find some food to eat. Esme still had some cook books she had in her human years that she found just recently seeing as a few months ago we had a human with us and Esme took the motherly thing to a bit of an extreme with wanting to cook Bella pretty much all her favorite things. None of us except Bella could remember much of our human lives so we didn't exactly know what type of food we liked. Alice said that she was going to cover sweets and honestly I was kind of scared of what she was doing. The minute we got into the store she got a basket and ran off pulling Jasper behind her -at human speed to the candy, and sweets aisle. **

**"Esme don't you think we should monitor Alice and all the stuff she wants to get. We don't want to go bankrupt because Alice went overboard with candy." I asked we were choosing who took what food type each of us would take. **

**"Your right, Carlisle dear, go tell her to take it easy." Esme said sending Carlisle off to find Alice. She then turned to Emmett.**

**"When Carlisle gets back you and he will go get bread and condiments. Bella what kind of bread do you think is best?" She asked Bella.**

**"White or wheat bread. And get bagels cinnamon, and brown sugar. They are really good." She said remember a few months ago when she was still human. Carlisle then rejoined us.**

**"Alice had picked up around 12 things in the little time she had." Carlisle said with a little laugh. **

**"Dear you and Emmett are going to get bread and condiments this is all you have to get." She said handing him a sheet of loose leaf paper covered in her elegant script. Then she sent them off to get the items on their list.**

**"Rose you and I are going to get meat and seasoning, I was considering giving it to the boys but then realized they might mess it up. Edward and Bella you two will get fruits and veggies and drinks. Myra and Demetri you guys will get some of the miscellaneous things and dairy. Then we will meet back here." Esme and I went off to get the meat and stuff. I personally wouldn't have chosen meat but I got why Esme didn't give it to Emmett and Carlisle. Carlisle might be able to not mess it up but Emmett who knows. The list Esme made up had everything from chicken and beef to hot dogs and tuna. It seemed as if she had all the kinds of meat known to man. **

**{BPOV}**

**"Do you have any idea what we are supposed to be getting?" Edward asked me totally clueless. **

**"Yes I do and I thought you knew everything? You just read the list off and I'll get the things." I said laughing at him. We got all the fruits and veggies and then moved to drinks but Esme didn't say exactly what to get.**

**"What drinks do you think we should get?" Edward asked me curiously.**

**"Um… I think we should get milk some kinds of juice and soda." I said not knowing what to get because I didn't know what to get and the people I was picking things out for didn't even know what they liked. I went to get milk but since I didn't know what kind of milk they liked I just got both chocolate and regular 2%. For juice I got the usual apple and orange, and then got a few of my favorite's cranberry-pomegranate, grape, and berry. It was more difficult to get soda because I didn't know what to get and there were more kinds or soda than there are of juice and milk so I just got Mt. Dew, Cola, Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, and Sprite. They were a few of my favorites when I was human. I thought about it for a second about a month ago I was human then got changed into a vampire now I was going to be changed back to human. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that about an hour had past. We went to check out to buy the things and meet back up with the rest of the family. **

**"Bella! Edward!" Alice yelled running up to us at a little faster than human speed. That would be a major plus not having to worry every day about being exposed.**

**"Alice hey you need to learn to slow down! You are going to get us exposed." Edward hissed at her.**

**"Oh chill out we are going to be human in a few days seriously calm down." She hissed back as I started to load the things onto the conveyer belt that lead up to the register. **

**"Guys calm down Alice do go a little slower but Edward you do need to lighten up." I said finishing up loading the things on the belt. We went and paid for the things then left to where we were to meet everyone with Alice following us. Everyone was just getting there.**

**"Hey everyone ready to go?" Jasper asked as we got to the official meeting spot.**

**"Looks like it okay load up your cars and let's go back to the house. I was looking at some housing magazines and saw a beautiful house a little bit away from the Amazon's and I was thinking of calling the agent and getting a look at and maybe buying it. We are going to need the room I mean currently were fine at their house but with the kids we are going to need at least three more rooms." Esme said leading us outside while explaining the need for a house of our own. **

**"You are going to put the things in your car I put them on the thing and then I put them back in the basket you're putting them in the car." I told Edward taking the keys and getting into the car as he started putting the bags in the car at vampire speed seeing as there were no humans outside the store. When he got back in the car he was soaking wet from the rain that I couldn't help but to laugh.**

**"You find this funny do you?" He asked my so seriously I was actually kind of frightened.**

**"Well yes I do you remind me of a wet puppy only you smell you not gross like dogs do when their wet." I said once I had my breath back. **

**"Okay then." He said attempting to pull me closer to him. And even though I do love him I didn't really want to be close to him because he would get me all wet and I didn't want to be wet right now.**

**"Edward Cullen you get me all wet and I will kill you!" I threatened with all the venom I could muster up.**

**"Fine then." He said settling for just giving me a sweet kiss and taking my hand. And even though I didn't want to get wet I put my head on his shoulder.**

**"I love you." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.**

**"I love you too Bell." He replied after kissing my head. We soon got back to the house and this time I decided to help take in the things seeing as it was still raining. When Edward and I were done putting the food away we saw Esme on the phone with someone who we later discovered was the agent for the home Esme wanted to look at.**

**"Okay Carlisle we are going to see the house in an hour be ready." She said rushing upstairs most likely to change her clothes.**

**"Bella come with us." Alice said as soon as I walked to the couch to sit down, the proceeded to pull me up the stairs with the assistance of Myra, and Rose and when we reached the top of the stairs Alice asked Esme to join us so currently all of us girls were going to talk about something.**

**"So baby names. Any ideas you guys thought of one your kid?" Alice asked as soon as we were all seated on the bed in her guest room.**

**"I have, in fact I already have the name, Jezebel Marie. Pretty isn't it." Rose said clearly enjoying the fact that we were talking about the kids.**

**"Oh Rose, it's so beautiful! Your little girl is going to fit her name to. I know she's going to be beautiful even if I didn't already see it you can tell that she is going to be very pretty." Alice said animated.**

**"I've thought of one Amerisa Claire. It's different but I think it's pretty."**

**"Esme it is very pretty, I like it." I responded liking that the names were different but pretty.**

**"Thank you Bella have you thought of one?" Esme asked me.**

**"Um well I was kind a thinking of Tristan Anthony. What about you Alice?"**

**"I have actually decided on naming my girl Catori Elizabeth."**

**"Nice choice very pretty Ali" Myra said for the first time since she entered the room.**

**"Thanks I need something different and pretty I thought of all the possible combinations and that was the only one that clicked for me." Alice said happily.**

**"Ladies I really do wish to talk about this but me and Carlisle need to leave to get the house and see if it's really for us." Esme said standing up and smoothing out her clothes.**

**"Okay bye Esme." We all said as she left. **

**"Now we need to talk things we'll need for the munchkins." Alice said laughing. **

**"Car seats are a must they need to be safe if we take them anywhere. We don't want them to get hurt, yes we are good drivers but I have a feeling going back to human is going to affect us some. Also we'll need dippers." Rose piped.**

**"And we'll need basinets so they have a comfy place to sleep. Oh, baby swings to help them sleep." I added remembering of when I was in Arizona and my little cousin came to visit he was still a baby so he had to sleep in a basinet.**

**"Don't forget the highchair so that you can feed them easier once they get big enough to eat baby food and the formula and the bottles." Myra suggested. I look at Alice and see her scribbling away at her paper.**

**"A baby carrier, and a stroller, and tons of toys and clothes." Rose said very excited. She was very happy to have a chance at a kid it was almost crazy. It went on like at for a while just us throwing around things that we will need for the kids. Once in a while there would be a little time of silence when we were thinking that would make one of us start to laugh for no reason causing the rest of us to start laughing. One time Alice was laughing so hard she fell off the bed which made the rest of us even laugh harder because she's a vampire. Then the guys came up and opened the door to see us laughing at Alice who was laughing at herself still lying on the floor in the position in which she fell. Then they just closed the door not even bothering to ask**

**"Okay I think we're done with the list." She said once she composed herself and got back up on the bed closing her notebook. We walked back downstairs to find the guys playing a game on the PS2 that the sisters had.**

**"Hey guys." We said as we were coming down the stairs to see they moved one of the benches so they could sit in the middle of the room to just get blown-off by the guys who way to into their game. The four of us smiled evilly at each other practically reading each other's mind. Each of us walked up to our guy and started messing with them so they could no longer focus on the game. While the Amazon Sisters and Kemeria walked and stood in front of the TV so they couldn't see it. Eventually Jasper came to his senses and paused the game and they all turned around.**

**"What do you girls what?" Emmett asked not watching what he just said and how he said it making rose mad by his annoyed tone.  
"What did you just say to me?" Rose said taking a step back and crossing her arms in front of her to show her anger.**

**"Nothing Rosie. I love you." He said giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes ever that not even at her maddest could Rose ignore.**

**"That's what I thought." She said caving in and sitting down on his lap. **

**"Hey." I spoke quietly to Edward. **

**"Have fun with Ali?" He asked pulling me into his lap.**

**"Yes I did it was very…interesting. You have fun with the boys?" I asked him back.**

**"Yeah as you saw we were playing video games the entire time except for when we all heard a rather large thud then got worried and went to see what was up only to see that Alice fell off the bed and you guys were all laughing." He said to all of us causing us girls to laugh remember that what made us laugh was nothing itself it was the short silent moment.**

**"Yea what made you guys laugh anyway we couldn't figure that out." Demetri asked us making us laugh even harder.**

**"Nothing, that's what made us laugh, nothing." Myra answered still laughing a little. They boys face her funny they looked so confused.**

**"You guys wouldn't understand so don't try to." I said encouraging them to not try to figure it out. A few seconds later Esme and Carlisle came through the door.**

**"Are we getting the house?" Rose asked immediately**

**"No we have the house. It's the most beautiful thing. It's so perfect I love it and the best thing is it's only a few minutes away so we will be able to visit often." She said just gushing. I wanted to see the house because the way Esme described it made it sound just magnificent.**

**"When can see it?" Myra said happily.**

**"Well if you want we get our things and go move into the house." With that Alice ran up the stairs top speed followed by Rose, Jazz, Em, Myra, Demetri, Edward and myself. Within a few seconds we were all running back down stairs in the same order. We packed up the car and left letting Carlisle and Esme leading the way. The h0use was only about five minutes away. It was so pretty the second level was a crème-ish color and the bottom was made of neutral color stones. There was a set of stone stairs leading up to the front door, leading into a very large living room. It was about twice the size of the one in forks. From the front of the house you would never think that it was this big but it was, and it was beautiful. Esme showed us around to the conjoined kitchen and dining room the kitchen was amazing. It had what looked to be two refrigerators, a large stove oven, and a good size island. I could definitely see Esme loving it. Then she led us to the back of the house to the two bedrooms in that area. **

**"These two bedrooms are mine and Carlisle's and Amerisa's so go fight over the rest of the house." Esme said ending the tour of the house.**

**{EsPOV} (Esme love!)**

**I loved the house the minute I saw it in the magazine at the store. I'll admit the one in forks is still better but with us going to be human I wanted something that we might be able to pay for without going bankrupt. Alice's visions might be going away and with that goes her predicting the stock market now don't get me wrong I don't care about the money but with Alice's shopping habit's money was a handy thing. **

**"Esme, can I tell you something," Rose paused, coming down the stairs. "as my mom not a friend." she continued.**

**"Sure dear go ahead." I said concerned Rose never came to me she always to Emmett or when it was about Emmett to Alice.**

**"I'm scared, I have always wanted to have a kid and I really do don't think that I don't but I'm scared." She whispered almost sobbing.**

**"Come with me dear." I said taking her to my car, she came to me quietly and I doubt she wants everyone to know. I drove around for bit to make sure we were far enough away so Edward couldn't read our conversation. "It's okay for you to be scared. But what are you mostly scared of?" I asked her as I put up the arm rest and turned to fully face her.**

**"I don't know and that's something else that's scaring me. I hate not knowing." She sobbed. I took her in my arms and held her close in an effort to comfort her.**

**"It's okay. Shh." I chided as I patted her back. Now words would not matter all that mattered is she was talking opening up.**

**"Esme, what if I'm not supposed to have kids? What if this is a sign telling me I'm going to be a horrible mother? I was changed before I could have kids as a human and now I'm all confused and scared. It's a sign Esme. I'm going to fail Jezebel. Maybe I should just forget about it." She said making her sob even more, poor dear.**

**"Rosalie, you're going to make a terrific mother. You're only confused because you're scared and the only reason you're scared is because you don't know what's going to happen and we don't have Alice's visions to help us anymore. Everything will be okay Rose. You're not going to fail Jezebel she will get mad you at times but she will be so lucky to have you as a mother. Anyone can see you're made to be a mom." I said encouraging her to calm down and focus. She was too overwhelmed right now, too stressed. Right now all she needed was to relax.**

**"Thanks an Esme if anyone's made to be a mom it's you. Amerisa is going to love you. And thank you for talking to me. I wasn't sure who I should've went to because yes Emmett is a good listener and everything but he's so worried about messing up and Jezebel hating him and Alice well she's just Alice and you well even though we're not exactly close I know you'd understand better than the others. Thank you." She said calming down and hugging me. **

**"Rose you can always talk to me about anything. And thank you for trusting me enough to come to me." I said turning the car back on and starting to drive home. The ride home was quiet. It was a rather short ride but still quiet. When we got back to the house Jazz and Emmett were outside playing with the football tossing it back and forth. **

**"Rosie, are you okay when you left you seemed upset." Emmett came up to her concerned. Emmett at time was an idiot and did stupid things, but when it came to Rose he was serious to an extreme.**

**"I'm fine what rooms did you choose for us and Jezebel?" she said quickly changing the subject not wanting him to know. As they talked I went inside leaving them to themselves.**

**"Esme." Carlisle said seeing me as I entered.**

**"Hey, Hun." I said going up to him and giving him a sweet kiss.**

**"Where were you?" he asked leading to the couch.**

**"Rose and I wanted to talk privately without Edward reading the conversation and everyone hearing it so we drove a bit." I explained simply sitting down next to him. **

**"I thought Rosalie always went to Emmett or Alice?" He question furrowing his brow in confusion. **

**"She usually does, but this time she didn't want to talk to Emmett and didn't think that Alice would understand." I said leaning into him loving the way that he made me feel safe, protected, home.**

**{RPOV}**

**I was worried about talking to Esme thought she'd say that I was being childish and that if I didn't feel like I was ready then that I was going to be a horrible mom. Esme and I have always had an odd relationship. To everyone else she was a mom and a friend. Acting as a mom when needed but I never needed her to step in and act as my mom, only ever as my friend. But she understood she got how I felt and didn't laugh or anything. When we came home, Emmett, who somehow always how I feel came rushing up wondering what was wrong, knowing that I left sad and upset. I am going to tell him but later not with everyone around.**

**"Rosie what was wrong earlier? You were upset when you left what happened? Did I do something? I'm sorry Baby, if I did." He said once we were alone in the room he chose for us. Our room downstairs next to the smaller living room Jezebel's room was right next to ours.**

**"Em, calm down you haven't done anything. I was just worried about being a mom. I was freaking out a little and thought that Esme would be the one to understand it best." As I explained his face lifted then fell again but I didn't realize what I said to disappoint him.**

**"You thought I wouldn't understand what was troubling you?" He said sadly then I realized how my words must have sounded.**

**"Em, that's not what I meant. I just….it's that….forgive me?" I stumbled over my words not sure how to justify what I said.**

**"Rose, you didn't think that I of all people wouldn't understand why you were upset. You basically said that I wouldn't understand you." He said mad at me. For the first time in a while he was actually mad at me. He was mad at me for no reason.**

**"Emmett! Chill out I didn't mean it! You take things to seriously it came out wrong and I'm sorry. Please just can we move on?" I begged wanting to put my stupidity behind us.**

**"Fine I forgive you." He said getting up and walking out of the room obviously not forgiving me. I went out of the room forgetting about him. If he wanted to act like a child then fine I would let him.**

**"ROSE!" Alice yelled as she ran to me stopping just about two feet in front of me.**

**"What Ali?" I say closing the space between us so that that there was a reasonable amount of space between us. **

**"I saw what happened. Rose don't worry I also saw him make it up to you. I won't tell you how but it'll happen early tomorrow morning." She said as if it was a happy thing I tried to act as if I didn't care but it didn't work I knew my face showed that I cared.**

**"Alice, please tell me why I'm so dumb. Why do I say such horrible things to the people I love? I yelled at you a few days ago then I say crap to Emmett. Why do I act like such a b***h?" I was nearly crying. I felt so vulnerable it's as if I had just turned five again and I'm in control of absolutely nothing at all. Bella came up concerned once she saw how me and Alice were she came right over.**

**"Emmett told us everything. He's not mad at you right now. He's upset with himself." She said trying to cheer me up but it didn't all Bella's new did was anger me more. If he's mad because he was dumb then why don't he come up here and do something about it?**

**"Then why doesn't he do something about it? Fix the mess he made." I yelled Alice lead me and Bella into the room and locked the door so no one could come in. **

**"He doesn't do anything because you married a man who can be a real idiot at times." Ali said bouncing on the bed that was in here. I couldn't even remember how it got here. **

**"Don't be mean Alice. Emmett is just different he most likely doesn't know what to do right now." Bella said defending him.**

**"No Alice is right Emmett is an idiot. He's annoying and confusing and doesn't know anything and I just- I don't know he's got me so mad at him. He just walked out of here. Just up and left. He was acting so childish. I don't even know he's just got me so confused right now. Like I want to be mad and just forget about him but I can't and like I also just want to run down there and beg him to forgive me and let it go. I feel so outta control and I hate it!" I threw myself on the bed next to Ali not caring but kind of wanting Em to hear me.**

**"Guys let's just forget about the guys just go out explore the town, see a movie, something. Just us girls and Myra if she wants to come along." Alice suggested it wasn't really a bad idea. I sat up thinking.**

**"That actually sounds really fun and a good way to escape." Bella said looking at me hopefully along with Alice.**

**"Let's go!" I said grabbing my jacket laughing as we walked out joking about absolutely nothing at all just messing around. We walked past the main living room where the guys were. Emmett looked at me sadly and my heart dropped. He looked miserable.**

**"Rose ba-'' Alice interrupted him suddenly.**

**"Myra we are going to the movies you want to come?" She said not giving Emmett time to talk. **

**"Um…I don't think so." She said looking around at the guys from Demetri's lap. **

**"Okay we'll see you later." Alice said happily laughing and flittering though the door with us close on her heels.**

**"Ali let's take my car. Its flashier and it has stopped raining!" I plead with her. **

**"Okay sure this trip is for you anyway." She said quickly getting in. I got in fast and turned on the car quickly putting the hood down then backing out of the drive. I looked at the time wand was shocked it was nine o'clock at night already. The day has flown by rather quickly. For a little while we just drove around town looking at it for a small town it was very pretty. After about a half hour we went back to the movie theater we passed a little bit ago. Alice and Bella bought our ticket so I had no idea what they were making us see till Bella gave me the ticket 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1'.**

**"Seriously, Ali 'Harry Potter'?" I said shocked that she was making us see such a mundane movie. I saw all the others of course Alice was a fan of Daniel Radcliffe so we pretty much owned all the Harry Potter movies and books. I myself was also a fan but secretly no one knew I liked the movies except for Emmett, and Edward who knows pretty much everything about our lives and our secrets.**

**"Yup! I have just been dying to see it. I heard it's amazing!" She squealed as she practically danced to the hall leading to the room they were showing the movie. The movie was starting in five minutes so we weren't incredibly late. I hated the previews for movies they were way to long and boring. **

**"So I heard that Daniel is even hotter in this movie than the others." Alice said very hyper almost bouncing in her seat.**

**"Alice of course he is he has grown up very well. I remember him in the first one so tiny and adorable! They were all so tiny." I said remembering watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone about a month ago. Bella just laughed at us as we babbled on about the people in the movie and our favorite parts and our favorite movie so far which we all agreed to be Order of the Phoenix. Except for the fact that Sirius dies that sucks, and the fact that Prf. Umbridge is crazy and a total freak.**

**"Guys shh it's starting." Bella said as the lights went out and the movie started. The movie was amazing and instantly took place as my favorite it was so sad though, Dobby died if I was human I would've cried he was so nice and adorable even if he was an ugly elf. **

**"Aww." Alice pouted as the lights came back on and the credits rolled.**

**"What Ali?" Bella asked looking sad like Alice and me.**

**"That was the worst ending EVER! You can't just end the movie like that I want to know what the heck Voldemort is going to do you can't just end it with him getting the Elder Wand and Dobby dying you just can't! Now I have to wait half a year for the second part to come out! No, not happening!" She said angrily making both me and Bella go into hysterics. She was upset because of that! **

**"Alice, I love you!" I said laughing giving her hug she is so funny! We left but didn't feel like going back home so we just drove around talking about the movie.**

**"Got to say that is the best movie of the series!" Bella said after about ten minutes babbling about the ending and how 'horrible' it was personally I thought it did end abruptly but it was a perfect cliffhanger!**

**"I know Bella I totally agree with you it was amazing! What were your guys' favorite parts?"**

**"Mine was when Ron came back to them after he left and Hermione was mad and freaked out on him." Bella said laughing. **

**"That was good part but mine was when they got to the Weasleys' house and George comes in bleeding and Fred asks him how he feels and he says Saint-like and Fred asks him why or something like that and George says it's because he's holey. It was the funniest thing ever." Alice says as we all laugh at how flip flop she is with her emotions.**

**"Okay those are good but as Dobby is my fave I got to say it's after Harry, Hermione and Ron get captured and they are with Bellatrix and her is torturing them and Dobby comes in and makes something fall and Bellatrix and she starts yelling at him saying that he could've killed her and he says 'Dobby never meant to kill! Dobby only meant to maim, or seriously injure!' It is the funniest thing ever. It sucks that he dies a few minutes later." I said happy at first them more solemn after the quote.**

**"Oh crap I forgot about that part! But yeah now I agree with you Rose." Bella said with Alice nodding like a bobble head.**

**"I say we go home now it's really late." I say looking at the clock on the radio that now said one o'clock as I turned to go home.**

**"Yea I didn't realize what time it was." Alice said turning on the radio. We were home a few minutes later. I hit the button to open the garage to put my car in only to find a car covered by a tarp in my spot. Mad I got put the hood up going in tell whoever's are that is to move it I was not about to let my red 2005 BMW convertible outside all night no not happening! I walked in coming face to face with Emmett who I had hadn't thought about all night till I ran into him just now.**

**"Rosie."**

**Hey readers!**

**Okay this is a long one I haven't written in a while so I decide to make a real long one. So please enjoy sorry if you hate harry potter but I'm a fan.**

**With Love**

**~Nikole**

**P.S. ~ I am currently going over my past stories going through looking at all the mistakes I have been though the first three chapters and am working on getting the rest done if you find mistakes in those tree please tell me so I can fix it sometimes when reading your own work you only see what you want to see not what actually there. **


	24. Sorry

**{RPOV}**

"**Rosie" Emmett said staring at me intently.**

"**Emmett, I don't want to talk now please let me by." I said rather harshly but I do not care he acted like a jerk earlier.**

"**No, I don't care if you don't want to talk you don't have to all you have to do is listen."**

"**Em-"**

"**Rose I'm sorry about earlier, I overreacted it just that I felt that you knew that if you were upset you could come to me and I would understand or try to and when you said that you didn't think I could understand I got upset." He said pulling me back outside and down the path to the garage. "I'm really sorry and I know you mad but I got you something. You walked in mad so I am sure you have seen the tarp. You said a while ago that you wanted the 2010 BMW M5 convertible so I got it for you." He said pulling the ugly ratty gray tarp of the most amazing car ever! My M3 was sweet and all but the M5 was just amazing! Even though it was black and my M3 was red I did not care the black looked well anyway!**

"**Emmett." I breathed this car literally astounded me. "I-I Thank you." I said hugging him as a way of telling him, he is forgiven. I didn't need the car just him realizing that he messed up was enough but it was custom for Emmett or really any of the guys to get us something flashy as an apology gift for Alice Jazz usually got her shoes or diamonds, Esme Carlisle got her diamonds but more subtle ones than Alice got.**

"**No problem baby, I just hated that you were mad at me." He said kissing my hair. "Ti amo Angelo". He said pulling out the Italian. **

"**As I love you." I responded just the same as he pick me up and carried me to our new room…**

**{APOV}**

**I was so excited! I could barely sit, I kept walking around Jazz and my room it was the perfect size the closet could've been a little bigger but I could deal with it.**

"**Ali, please sit your excitedness is making me excited please stop." Jazzy pleaded with me.**

"**Jazzy, I'm sorry but I can't help it! I remember nothing of being human it is as if this is going to be my first time as a human. I can't help it." I said sinking into him and feeling him give me a wave of serenity as I sat.**

"**I know Hun, but I couldn't take it anymore." He said kissing my temple.**

"**Jazz do you think that I might keep my visions. All I know of my human life is that my parents put me in a mental institution claiming I was crazy but they never explained how I was crazy. What if I had my visions and that's why they locked my up." I said Bella did a little research for me before we left her in forks about my human life and found I was in a mental hospital but only saw that it said I was crazy.**

"**I don't know but it's a possibility but if you do lose your visions it's okay you'll only be without them for two years. And if you keep them nothing really changes does it you'll be human that's all." He said calmly but what if I did lose them I would be as blind as everyone else I would not know anything that was going to happen. I loved knowing how things would go because if we chose something I could look and see if it was a bad idea and if so then we could change it simple. However, without my visions we would not have that.**

"**I guess so but I really wish I could find out why they locked me up." I said looking up at him. **

"**Maybe someday we might be able to." He said kissing me sweetly.**

"**Really? You would do that? Go with me to find out?" **

"**Ali I would go to hell and back if you asked me even I you didn't I would do it if it meant being with you so yes I will go with you someday to see why you were in the institution." He said sweetly I felt so loved. I knew that he would but having it confirmed like that was just amazing.**

"**I love you Jazzy, too much for my own good." I said kissing his jaw.**

"**I love you too and that's impossible." He said bending his head down lower so instead of his jaw my lips connected to his. Just then, I was hit with a vision… 'Damn visions I hate you. You have the worse timing.' I thought as the image appeared. The amazon coven being here in a half hour to see the new house and make the changes.**

"**Ali what do see?" I heard Jazz asking during the vision. Snapping out of the vision, I smiled at him.**

"**The Amazons will be here in a half hour." I said grabbing his hand to go tell the others. "Hey, everyone the Amazons will be here in a half hour start getting ready to be HUMAN!" I started squealing Bella walked to where I was laughing at me.**

"**Alice being human isn't that awesome you can calm down." She said still laughing with Edward now behind her.**

"**Bella for me I was never human this is gunna be so much fun!" I said starting to squeal again. **

"**Jazz, a little help please?" Edward asked him but he just laughed and shook his head.**

"**Already tried it didn't work." Jazz said leaving out the fact that he only asked me to calm down but did not influence my emotions.**

"**No you didn't." He said blankly.**

"**Won't we all love it once you're human again." I said blocking my thoughts. **

"**Hey, Eddie let's see if you can beat me in wrestling once you're not able to read my mind!" Emmett said coming down the hall.**

"**Emmett, don't call me Eddie." Edward retorted.**

**{EsPOV}**

"**Emmett, stop messing with your brother you know he doesn't like being called that and Edward, stay out of your siblings head for the last few minutes you have as a vampire." I said calmly walking towards smiling excited.**

"**Well aren't you happy." Alice smirks bouncing slightly.**

"**Alice I may only look 30 years old but I'm over one hundred. I have wanted a child all my life then I get one and he dies then I get turned and have a new life. I do love all you like my own but I want a child I can hold and watch her grow put her in little pretty dresses do her hair. So yes Alice I'm very happy!" I responded my smile growing with every word from my mouth. **

"**They're coming up the drive," Alice squealed bouncing even more now. "only a few more seconds!" **

"**Alice calm down." I smiled at her. "Please." **

"**Fine." She mumbled sitting down next to Myra and Demetri on the couch when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Senna, Kemeria, Kachiri and Zefrina stand there smiling.**

"**Hey, Esme hope we didn't interrupt." Zefrina smiled politely. **

"**Hello and you're not interrupting at all come on in." I said opening the door to allow them room to enter.**

"**Thank you." Senna said entering first. "Esme you have a lovely house."**

"**Thank you Senna." **

"**No problem." She smiled.**

"**Can we…..change now?" Rosalie seemed to have to think about her words as she spoke. It would have been odd to say 'can you turn us human now?' so I guess change was the right word.**

"**Whenever you wish." Was all Kemeria said in reply.**

"**Now please!" Rosalie and Alice squealed together then laughed. **

* * *

Dear Readers,

I am sorry for not updating recently but i had a lot of things going on...in fact i still do I am dedicating this chapter to Alex Powell a guy from my school who died on Sunday after a long battle with cancer. Alex was a friend to many and had a younger sister who is one of my friends. May God welcome Alex into the kingdom of Heaven with open arms. RIP Alex.

~Nikole

(Sorry if you dont believe in God its just my personal belief.)


	25. Being Human

I do not own twilight!

_Last chapter-_

_"See being human isn't all bad." She laughed rolling off me._

_"I guess so. Goodnight Love." I yawned._

_"Night." She smiled and kissed my cheek._

{KemeriaPOV}

"You should make yourselves comfortable you're going to be out for two days them be waking up feeling awkward the least I can do is make it so you're a little comfy." I say after Alice and Rosalie say that they want to be changed now. They moved around making themselves comfortable on the couches and in the chairs. "You will feel a little off then everything will go black, you will not smell or hear. You might feel a little tingly but that's only because of the change. You won't feel the intense pain you felt during your first change-well at least that's what my creator said. I don't have firsthand experience the worst thing about having this power is that I can't use it on myself." I looked at them as they laid across the room in chairs and couches with their mates all happy and excited to be able to change back into human form and have a child I looked at them envious thinking that even though I am doing this for them I can't do it for myself. I went around to each of them starting with Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, ending with Carlisle and Esme touching their heads and wishing them human and then their eyelids got heavy and shut. Demetri and Anamyra decided to stay vampires as they had not yet got used to this lifestyle and didn't want to go back yet.

{RPOV} (I don't know why but I really love writing about this part of the story in Rose's POV)

It was weird! Ry came over to me touched my forehead for a minute then did the same to Em but then I a heavy weight came down on my eyelids. I drifted into the darkness I felt as if I should be fighting it but knowing it would lead me to becoming a human I let it embrace me I let it swallow me up. When Ry said, we would be able to hear or smell or anything she wasn't joking I felt as if I should be on the defense because I wasn't able to smell or hear two of the main senses that we-as vampires-use to protect ourselves. I felt all tingly; it reminded me of what humans would call a spidery feeling.

{APOV}

This was so cool! Ry touched my forehead as she did with everyone and almost instantly I felt like sleeping my eyelids were heavy and tired. Then the darkness came and engulfed me. I was all tingly it was somewhat funny I had an odd feeling of deja-vu but I couldn't quite place it. I went with just wanting to be able to see and smell or even hear. I was uneasy not having any of my senses but oh well I would soon wake up human!

{JPOV}

Everything I knew, and learned told me that this wasn't right. Always be aware of your surroundings, observe everything, listen to the sounds, and know what's going on. That is how you survived. I couldn't see, I knew I was half-laying on the couch with Alice laying with me, I knew that I was being turned human but I didn't know what was happening right this minute. I knew what happened a few minutes ago, but not now. I could not hear I thing, Kemeria told us we wouldn't be able to hear but it wasn't right even during the first Change I heard Maria talking. I hear her and the others but now I hear nothing, just silence and it was the loudest silence of my life. Nothing was fitting with what I learned in all my years of being a vampire and with being a solider.

**(Mini Authors note!~/~ I felt like only doing those three characters because I feel it was most would be the most interesting to do them to see what they were thinking with all this with Ali's perkiness and Jaspers military training and being a vampire that was in the vampire wars I thought that would be cool!)**

(3rd person)

Kemeria had set the change in motion for them; all they had to do now was wait. While the Cullen's venom turned to blood and their bodies heated the Amazons stayed at the Cullen house while they Changing. Anamyra and Demetri watched T.V. and spoke quietly.

{SennaPOV}

It's one day, 22 hours, and forty-five minutes into the change, Only hour and fifteen minutes and they would be waking up no doubt hungry.

"They will be waking soon. They will most likely be hungry we should make them food!" I suggested to the others who while playing uker on the glass top table Esme had set up in the dining room, this is bad idea I thought to myself, in a few minutes were going to get mad and the table is going to shatter. "Don't you think you should play somewhere else?"

"No, we just promise not to destroy Esme's house…this time." Zefrina smiled and continued the game. In a few minutes after her deal while calling trump as if showing how much of a bad idea this was Kachiri taped her hand on the table to pass and made a crack in the glass.

"Great one Kachiri now how are we going to explain that to Esme?" Zefrina said in a somewhat sarcastic tone but with a lot of seriousness too.

"We don't have to well just fix it I told you we shouldn't have played here!" she replied.

"I think I was the one who said not to play here sis!" I said playfully.

"We're sisters great minds think alike but only one mind voices it while the other stays quiet." She said although it didn't make any sense.

"You guys fix the table, Senna I think it would be a good idea to make them something eat. From what you say the eldest is from the Civil War era so he hasn't ate since about the mid eighteen hundreds and the youngest changed by Carlisle is about one hundred years old then Bella is a few weeks old but anyway they are bound to be hungry. I'll help you cook I vaguely remember enjoying cooking." Kemeria said standing. One of the main things I liked about Kemeria was that she was independent yet worked very well with others. She was always helping out for the past few hundred years before Kemeria showed up it was just me and my sisters not allowing anyone else in our family but then she comes along with all her powers and acting like one of us and we let her in its like she actually is one of us.

"Can I help?" Myra asked I almost forgot about her and Demetri who were watching T.V.

"Sure, thanks, let's go we have an hour or so left before they wake up." I say getting up and going into the kitchen getting out of the many cookbooks, that Esme bought at the store yesterday.

"We actually have forty five minutes. When I touched Alice I gained her power." Ry said joining Myra and me in the kitchen.

"Of course," I replied looking for something simple and quick forty-five minutes flew by fast so I wanted something that was easy. I turned to a page, which was a recipe for Chicken Carbonara which-if I were human-looked delicious but I wasn't so it just looked good. Also they had the ingredients and it took a half hour to make to I got to work on that while Kemeria helped by cutting up the chicken and stuff. Soon we had a chicken carbonara which looked halfway decent nothing like the picture but were not all perfect chefs. Perfect timing to because right when we were finishing it Rosalie and Emmett begin to wake followed closely by the rest of them.

"Ugh I have this horrible feeling in my stomach!" Emmett groaned.

"Its called hunger we made you food. Come eat!" I said excited to see if the meal we had made was any good or not.

**_AN: ALL THESE STORIES GO BACK TO BEFORE THEY WOKE UP!_**

{RPOV}

I start to feel as if I'm in my body again only it's not my old perfect indestructible body this body feels weak, powerless. I feel my heartbeat which scared me for a second reminding me that I'm human again. Slowly I start to hear things a snapping popping sound and talking, then I begin to feel, feel the heat from Emmett who is cuddled next to me, feel the soft couch beneath me, and feel the temperature in the room. I smell things, a yummy smell that is exotic that I have never smelled―at least not when I was a vampire of course― I smelled something else that smelled sort of woodsy but good like pine. Then I open my eyes and blink because its blurry. I no longer see every little thing it's peaceful. Next to me, Emmett stirs the opens his eyes and I gasp. His eyes are the color of an ocean on a sunny day the clear bright blue that offset his dark curly brown hair perfectly. I knew what he looked like as a human―I mean I was the one who saved him―but then he was beaten up grimacing in pain and fear and if he had his eyes open, it was not for long. His face was softer than it was as a vampire but he was still my Emmett. He still looked like someone you didn't want to mess with, he was perfect.

"Ugh I have this horrible feeling in my stomach!" Emmett groaned causing me to laugh.

"It's called hunger me and Kemeria made you food. Come eat!" Senna replied happily and now that I thought about it, I was incredibly hungry.

{EmPOV}

I feel normal again, well not normal as in vampire normal but as in I can feel. I'm not all tingly. I feel my heart beat which is the main weird thing I was so used to not having one. I could smell things not as strongly as before but still. I moved a little feeling Rose sitting up next to me I opened my eyes and blink then smile. Rose was breathtaking even as a human. I vaguely remember calling her an angel before being changed but my eyes were messed up with pain from being beat up by a bear. Her skin was a creamy white color and her cheeks were painted light pink. Her eyes were an odd blue purple color. She was gorgeous!

"Ugh I have this horrible feeling in my stomach!" I groaned putting a hand on by stomach.

"It's called hunger me and Kemeria made you food. Come eat!" Senna replied happily.

{APOV}

I started to feel things I couldn't feel at first, I felt Jazzy laying with me, I felt my heartbeat which got me even more excited knowing that soon I would wake up human. I could smell something I would describe as happiness and heat. I smelled something else something yummy and new. I open my eyes blink a few times to clear my eyes and fix my vision because it was blurry. I eyes focus and see then room not as I did but different everything looked more together. I didn't see every grain of wood, not every piece of dust on that wood. It was better less things to see meant peace. I sit up between Jazzy's legs and look at him seeing him looking at me. His face was softer, stiff but softer he didn't look as if he was feeling a million things at once just one. His eyes were deep endless brown complimenting his honey-blond hair. His scars from the Vampire wars he was in were not visible maybe they weren't there but other scars were visible. He looked at peace.

"Ugh I have this horrible feeling in my stomach!" Emmett groaned.

"It's called hunger me and Kemeria made you food. Come eat!" Senna replied happily.

{JPOV}

I started to feel, smell and hear again and sighed inwardly. I still couldn't see but that was okay. I felt my heartbeat, which I hadn't felt in over a hundred years. I smelled something that made my stomach hurt. I could feel Ali lying on the couch with me I could feel the softness of the couch. I felt nothing but peace and slight unease. No other emotions from anyone Senna, Kachiri, Zefrina or even Kemeria, nothing but my own emotions. I feel Ali sit up, I open my eyes and smile slightly not only is she still exceptionally beautiful, she might be even more beautiful as a human but not the point. Everything is less define there's less going on with everything. It adds to the peace I feel and just delete the unease. Ali looks at me her eyes a dark brown. She had pale white creamy skin with a little bit of color in her cheeks. She was beautiful.

"Ugh I have this horrible feeling in my stomach!" Emmett groaned.

"It's called hunger me and Kemeria made you food. Come eat!" Senna replied happily.

{BPOV}

I could feel the feeling come back into my body, my weak, ugly, boring, human body. I felt Edward laying on his side next to me on the couch with his arm laying across my waist holding me to him. I could smell him the amazing smell of honey and lilac but it's different he no longer smells like sunlight. I feel his soft heartbeat in my shoulder. I smell something yummy chicken and something I can't place. I open my eyes and see that they are weak again the colors are dull the things less defined, boring again. I look at Edward and see that he still has his eyes closed I look at his face. It's so human and is less sculpted. His eyelids flutter and open. I inhale sharply at the color of his eyes they're so green, like emeralds. I smile as I see a smile grace his face.

"Ugh I have this horrible feeling in my stomach!" Emmett groaned.

"It's called hunger me and Kemeria made you food. Come eat!" Senna replied happily.

{EdPOV}

I begin to feel first my heartbeat, which has been silent for a century. Then I could feel my back and side against the couch and I could feel Bella against my chest and my arm around her holding her to me. I could hear only my own thoughts. Not the thoughts of the others none of Rose and Emmett's thoughts about later tonight, none of the Amazon coven's thoughts it was silent. I could smell Bella sweet scent of freesia and strawberries, I could smell something else to that smelled good. I opened my eyes to see Bella looking at me with chocolate eyes once again. I smile at her as I see her smile.

"Ugh I have this horrible feeling in my stomach!" Emmett groaned.

"It's called hunger me and Kemeria made you food. Come eat!" Senna replied happily.

{EsPOV}

I lay in one of the large chairs with Carlisle sitting in a chair next to me. I started to feel the chair, and I felt my heartbeat. I could smell something yummy. Heard people talking, I open my eyes to see four of my children already awake looking at their mates. I thought about how difficult it was going to be to say that they were all sibling when they looked so different. Before we changed Rose and Jasper had the same eyes, same hair color everything now Rose had bluish purple eyes and Jasper had brown eyes. I look at Edward Alice and Emmett who look nothing alike and sigh, this was going to get difficult. I look over at Carlisle who looked at me at the same time and smiled his blue eyes happy as he looked back at our family.

"Things are going to get tricky you know, they don't look like siblings anymore." He whispered I went and sat on the arm of the chair he was in.

"I was just thinking that but we're smart we'll think of something." I smiled at him.

"That we will and if not well use the same relations as before, siblings don't have to look alike. And by the way you look amazing human again." He smiled up at me sweetly with a wink remembering when we met both times.

"Thank you and you too, I never did get to see you human you got to see all of us human with the exception of Jasper and Alice but you were always the vampire." I said simply.

"Now I'm human."

"And your Handsome." I said giving him a little kiss which was interrupted by Emmett.

"Ugh I have this horrible feeling in my stomach!" Emmett groaned.

"It's called hunger me, Kemeria and Myra made you food. Come eat!" Senna replied happily. I looked at Carlisle and laughed. Getting up and going into the kitchen where Senna had a large meal all prepared.

"Oh you didn't have to do this dear!" I gushed flattered and a little disappointed that I couldn't make the first meal my family was going to eat as humans again.

"I thought I would do something nice as you haven't at all in years, not including Bella who hasn't eaten in weeks. Sorry, did you not want me to cook? " She said sheepishly.

"Thank you Senna it's alright, it's just that I really am looking forward to cooking that's all." I said smiling. We all got food and sat at the table to eat. I thought about the last time I at a table with people I loved, and realized that the last time that was, was with my ex-husband before I ran away and that I was not truly in love. I look at Carlisle and smile knowing that I was truly in love with him I would do anything for him to be happy.

"Damn this is good what is it!" Emmett says with a smile half of his gone already.

"It's chicken carbonara there's more left if you want seconds." Senna says leaving the room.

"Finish what's on your plate Emmett before you get more." I say see him looking into the kitchen at the leftovers.

"Okay mom." He said making me smile they don't always call me mom but when they do I like it. I look around and realize that everyone is a little bit shorter than they were, as vampires including Alice poor thing not even five foot. I shake my head clearing the thoughts; keep eating admitting that the food is good. Finally, we finished eating we gathered in the living room

{RPOV}

The food was good. I don't blame Emmett for liking it but I do blame him for getting two full meals and saying he was still hungry. Why I married a pig I will never know but I do love him. When we gathered in the living room, it was the usually Cullen/Hale family meeting mode. Each of us sitting with our mate around the room, human or not that would never change.

"That was good. It feels so weird being human." Emmett said pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

{APOV}

"I had an odd feeling an deja-vu while being changed the tingly feeling reminded me of something from my human life like being shocked by something. Carlisle you told me to tell you when I remember something as part of uncovering my past." I told him informatively ignoring Emmett.

"I thought you might have had to go thought electric shock treatments to erase your memory when you said that you look back and its black but this gives us reason to believe it." He started, "if you did undergo EST then possibly you were changed shortly after your memory was gone permanently erasing it."

"Do you think we could find out for sure? I want to know everything about me." I said desperately Jazzy said he'd help me figure out who I was but now we actually had a lead I knew was from Biloxi, Mississippi and I was in an asylum for seeing things and now Carlisle thinks that I underwent EST.

"We can go to Biloxi, Mississippi and figure out but not now. We just settled here and we have eternity." He replied. I sighed knowing that I could do research here for now hack into the institutions records and find out what happened to me.

"What do you guys want to do? You can enroll in school but that would be somewhat bad you go to school for a few months then end up pregnant we do not want to be seen like that. Also were going to need to rework the family story. Jasper and Rosalie you guys are fine; siblings do not need the same eye color but Alice, Emmett and Edward that's going to be difficult."

"Could I go to school and finish school seeing as I am sophomore?" Myra asked hesitantly.

"Of course you and Demetri will be going back to school! But for now let's learn our story!" Esme responded quickly.

"How about Emmett, Demetri and Edward are brothers and Alice and Bella, sisters and Anamyra is mine and Jasper's cousin so she doesn't have to learn a new name." Rose suggested.

"How about this time we pretend to be just out of college and Demetri and Myra are finishing high school? We look it well all but Alice." Emmett joked only stopping when Rose slapped on the head. "Ow, baby that hurts now even as a human." He whined to her.

"I don't know…" Carlisle trailed off the sentence in thought.

"We could say that we all just graduated and that we wanted to move so we came here and come on enough of us have degrees. Bella can work in a bookstore since she doesn't and then go to college in a few years after we finish high school again." Emmett said smartly.

"Oddly enough I have to say that Emmett is right. All of us have medical degrees; most of us have teaching and law." Edward said agreeing with Emmett for once.

"Carlisle the kids are right it their story makes sense. It would convince them seeing as were human, they won't think too far into it." Esme pushed convincing him that it was a good idea.

**(I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE TO APPLY AND BE ACCEPTED TO GET A JOB BUT IN MY STORY YOU DON'T!)**

"Okay but what are you guys going to do? I as always am going to be a doctor."

"I'll be a history teacher at the high school down town." Jazzy said, as I knew he was going to even without my visions.

"I'll be a dance instructor." I said thinking that I know how to do ballet and every dance out there.

"I'll be a doctor as well." Edward said and honestly, I couldn't see him as anything else.

"I'll be a pediatrician." Rosalie said happily shocking me. I thought she would be a mechanic or something with cars but it made sense she loved children.

"I'll be a football coach at the high school."Emmett said proudly.

"Bella are you okay with working in a store?" Esme asked like a concerned parent.

"Yes its fine I don't mind I love books." She smiled kindly at Esme.

"Okay now that that's settled time for bed because I'm tired!" Carlisle yawned.

{EdPOV}

I thought about everything that had happened that past day as I lay in bed trying to fall asleep. Being human is odd I don't remember much from my human life. Even without my sensitive hearing, I could hear Emmett and Rosalie a few doors down.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked me lying next to me.

"My human life, and the fact that Emmett and Rosalie need to quiet down." I spoke holding her in my arms not ever wishing to let go.

"Humans can easily tune things out with distractions." She said rolling onto me and kissing me deeping until I pulled away for much needed air.

"Now I thought you were the one wanting to wait?" I teased after catching my breath.

"Of course but it took your mind off Rose and Em right?" She replied all the same.

"Actually it did until you reminded me." I laughed.

"See being human isn't all bad." She laughed rolling off me.

"I guess so. Goodnight Love." I yawned.

"Night." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

* * *

Hey Readers,

I'm sorry about the wait but I could figure out what to do about Emmett he was stumping me. I couldnt fiqure out what to do with him. He has alot of potential. I thought of alot of different jobs for him but chose football coach. Please Review!

~Nikole Rosalia~


	26. Rosalies Surprise

"See being human isn't all bad." She laughed rolling off me.

"I guess so. Goodnight Love." I yawned.

"Night." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

One week later~

(EsPOV)

I am so excited to be human. I'll admit that it is strange to be human seeing, as I haven't been for almost the past fifty years. Also today, Carlisle and I are going to announce to everyone that I'm pregnant yes it's to be expected because Alice foretold it before she was changed but still the future can change as we all know.

"I'm hungry what's for dinner?" Jasper asked politely and not at all like Emmett who demands food when he's hungry only to be told to get it himself.

"Tacos it's something easy and yummy." I say with a laugh.

"Did you just say tacos! I love tacos! I actually remember those from my old human life they were so good!" Emmett exclaimed. We all had been remembering things from our human lives, all of us but Alice.

"Yes, and be quiet Myra and Demetri are trying to study they have a biology test in two days." They were sitting at the island studying for a test they told me about. Myra has really adapted well to the family, I really enjoy having her around, and Demetri is still a little quite but has fun with the boys. I feel as if they have been in the family for a long time.

"It's okay Mom I used to Emmett and he doesn't bother me anymore in fact if it was silent that would start to freak me out." Myra said reminding me a little more of how much she belongs she is used to the noise.

"Okay dear, I'm going to go tell everyone that dinner will be done in a few minutes." I said walking out of the kitchen around the house to tell everyone. Within no time, we were settled at the table everyone with a plate of food and Myra and Demetri with nothing. Sometimes I wonder if they should've been changed back but then I remember that they wanted to stay vampire.

"Esme and I have an announcement to make." Carlisle started when we were half way through dinner and Emmett finished informing us on how interesting his day was.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Alice chirped trying to see something. We have discovered that she still does have visions but not by will and if she does want to see something she has to concentrate really hard and that caused her to faint last time, which freaked Jasper out.

"No Alice nothing's wrong everything's right, perfect actually―"

"Then tell us what it is and don't leave us waiting!" Rose demanded excitedly cutting me off.

"I'm getting to it, We just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant." I beamed.

"Esme that's great! Congrats!" Bella smiled and everyone agreed nodding.

"Yeah Esme it's great but please excuse me for a moment." Rose said forcing a smile and almost running from the table.

"I better go after her." Emmett said excusing himself.

(EmPOV)

"Rosie baby, let me in the room." I knocked softly on our bedroom door that she had locked.

"No, go away." Her voice was thick with tears.

"I'm not going away now either let me in or ill pick the lock." I demanded softly knowing that she was hurting. I stood there for a little before I heard a soft click of the lock. I let myself in and went to her she was crying tucked into a ball on the bed.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" I ask pulling her into my lap and wiping her tears and mascara off her cheeks.

"Why? Emmett, why?" Was all she gave me.

"Why what baby I don't understand why you're so upset?"

"Why is it that she can get pregnant and I can't? Why is she already pregnant and I'm not? I want it just as much as she does. I want to have a kid to!" She cried into my shirt.

"Baby, you'll get pregnant. Alice saw it, it will happen but it just hasn't happened yet." I soothed.

"But you know as well I do that the future changes."

"Nothing had happened to change the future. It will happen you just need to chill out."

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

"Aren't I always?" I said lightening the mood.

"No but you try to be." She laughed, mission accomplished!

"Oh okay then tell me I'm not perfect!" I accused sarcastically.

"You're not to the rest of the world but they don't matter." She said done crying. "And thank you."

"No problem Rosie I love you and that means taking care of you, and now since were human again I might be able to do that seeing as you never let me as vampires because you were as strong as me."

"I still am Em, but I guess I can let you fight some of my battles." She smiled up at me. "I'm going to fix my makeup it's no doubt running down my face." She went into the bath and I quickly changed my shirt throwing the one with makeup on it in the dirty clothes.

"Ugh I look like crap!" She exclaimed from the bathroom in our room. I went in there and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No you look amazing." I said truthfully, eyes red and puffy mascara running down her face and she still looked like the angel who saved my life.

"Whatever," she started grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. "You changed your shirt, why?" She asked realizing it.

"It's nothing just a little makeup babe."

"Aw I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Stop apologizing you're going to make me feel guilty." I joked attempting to keep a light mood.

"Fine let me fix my make up real quick." She said looking at me through the mirror. She washed the makeup off her cheeks and then redid her makeup, why I have no idea we aren't going anywhere its seven o'clock at night.

"Hey Esme sorry about earlier but I really am happy for you." Rosie said sincerely hugging Esme.

"Thank you Rose." She said hugging her back and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

"I know Esme I'm sorry I just overreacted Im just excited, anxious and nervous." Rose said releasing our mother.

"Ali has anything changed the future?" I asked the physic who glared at me.

"You know I can't willingly see any more Emmett, it exhausts me to force a peek into the future."

"Please Alice!" I begged slightly, she sighed and squeezed her eyes shut scrunching up her face as Jasper came to her side. "No Emmett nothing has changed in one year there will be three little kids so adorable and warm all around two and a half months old." She said reopening her eyes smiling tiredly at Rose.

"See baby nothing to be nervous about. I'll get you pregnant soon." I laughed tucking her back under my arm kissing her hair.

"I love you Emmett." She sighed as we went into the living room.

"Love you too Babe." I responded pulling her down to sit with me as we gathered around the television for a few hours before heading up to bed…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

{RPOV}

It's been three weeks since Esme announced she was pregnant. Alice was going crazy with planning Bella and Edwards wedding. Bella insisted it be simple but it was her first wedding and it had to be big―well as big as it could be seeing as all the humans she knew thought she was dead and she hated Tanya. Therefore, the wedding pretty much consisted of the our family, the Denali Coven-all but Tanya- the Amazon Coven, and about 30 people from town. Now that we were all working, we had a few friends from work. I loved my job, working as a nurse in neonatal, being around the babies just made me more anxious to have one of my own. They were so cute and though they did cry a lot, it was quite easy to calm them.

"Rosalie get down here now!" Alice yelled up the stairs, a major downfall of being human the horrible senses. I got up from my bed where I had been all morning. I woke up feeling like crap.

"What do you what?" I snapped a little too harshly.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good, and you just snapped at me?" Alice said looking worried and shocked.

"I'm fine I just don't feel so good but whatever. What's up, why'd you call me down?" I asked nicely.

"We have bridesmaid dress shopping today. I told you about this last Monday! Rosalie you forgot you promised you wouldn't!" She squealed upset. I covered my ears against her yells.

"Alice I'm sorry I forgot. Please be quiet I don't feel good I have a head ache and Im nauseous." I complained falling onto the couch.

"Alice we can go later I'll call and cancel if Rose doesn't feel good we not going." Bella said coming into the living room with Edward.

"I'm fine lets go!" I said standing up and acting okay when really all I want is to go back to bed.

"Where are the guys?" Edward asked realizing that Jasper and Emmett weren't here.

"They went to get a new video game. Emmett was complaining he was bored and the games we had were too boring." Alice said sitting back down. "We'll go shopping later in the week when you're feeling better Rose."

"Thanks Alice, I'll be sleeping if anyone wants me." I said getting water and going back to bed.

{EmPOV}

"Please Jasper! Com' on it's the best game out!" I begged him in the middle of the store.

"Emmett no the game looks stupid!" he argued back. "This game is the one we should get." He added pointing in the case at 'Battlefield 3 - Limited Edition'. (AN: I know that the game doesn't come out for a few months but whatever it looks like a sweet game and I'm not that big into gaming!)

"No I want Rift its number one right now!" I countered.

"It's stupid and there's no point in the game!"

"Every video game is pointless but we should at least get a fun one." I retorted.

"So my game it is." He said getting the person to open the case and get his game out.

"You got your game last time." I whined slightly.

"Yes and you played it more than me!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"so you never said I couldn't play it."

"Whatever Emmett, I'm not going to argue with you." He said paying for the game and leaving the store having me follow him.

XXXoXXX

Later that night~

(EsPOV)

As we were settling down for dinner, I kept stealing looks at Rosalie she had not been feeling good earlier and had me worried. She looked uncomfortable sitting at the table when she had been fine about an hour before. I pushed my concerns for her out of my mind and looked at the food that I made for my family, breaded fried pork chops with steamed asparagus and dinner rolls. The usual overfilling meal I made for them every evening not letting any of them cook for me, it's my job as their mother to make sure they're well fed.

"Would you please excuse me." Rosalie said standing up and shooting out of the room. I looked at the spot where she just sat a moment before.

"Rose hasn't been feeling well today, she got sick this morning." Emmett said solemnly. "I'm going to see if she's okay, excuse me." I had a slight feeling that she was experiencing a bad case of morning sickness. I felt the same way with my first child. Morning sickness at night and all day long in the beginning, didn't even know I was pregnant until I started showing. Rosalie is going to be happy. I wonder if she's even thinking its morning sickness. From Emmett's expression, she didn't think about it.

"Dinner looks good Esme." Jasper said breaking the stiff silence that had drifted over us.

"Thanks let's hope it tastes the same. I've never made pork chops before." I said as everyone dug into the food. I was good a little tough but good anyway.

"I'm sorry about that everyone I felt sick for a bit." Rosalie said entering the dining room. She smiled slightly then took a sip of her water. I decided later I would ask her about my theory.

"Its okay Rose we get understand." Bella said cutting into a pork chop. "This dinner is amazing as usuall Esme."

"Thank you dear." I said and continued to eat and be intertained by my families stories about work.

"Emmett and Jasper it's your boys turn to clear the table and do the dishes."I said as we were finishing up eating.

"Rosalie can we talk for a second?" I saw confusion dance across her face.

"Sure mom." She replied getting up and walking with me. "Whats up?" She asked once we were alone.

"Nothing Rose, are you okay?"

"Im fine Im just a little sick right now." She said with a sad smile.

"Darling i dont think your sick, well not in the way you think." I told her truthfully only to have her face scrunch up in confusion for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"Rose have you considered the reason for your being sick morning sickness, a severe case of it?" I asked her refelecting on my first pregnacy

"I haven't not really. I just thought I got the flu." She said with a small smile growing on her face. "Do you really think it could be morning sickness? I mean its gone on almost all day."

"When I was pregnant with my first child, with my son, I had the worst case of morning sickness. I would be throwing up all day. I couldnt keep any food down at all everything i tried to eat came right back up." I recounted.

"Esme do you know how much you just made my day? If this wrong and I'm not pregnant and I just have the flu I'm going to be so disappointed." She said seriously but with a smile.

"You will not be disappointed I'm almost sure your with child." I assured her.

"Will you go with me to the drug store to get a at home test? I would ask Emmett but i dont want to get his hopes up if its not true." She asked me wearily.

"Of course Rose. Do you want to go now or tomorrow?"

"Now I want to know, I-I need to know."

"Okay lets go tell the others that were leaving for a little bit." I said walking into the main living room where the family was gathered watching t.v. "Rose and I are going out we'll be back in a little while."

"Is everthing okay?" Emmett asked Rose as she walked into the room behind me.

"Im fine Em Esme and I are just going to get me something for my stomache." She said kissing his cheek and following me out of the house.

* * *

Hey Readers,

Its been a while I know sorry. Currently I'm constantly buried in homework and my job...It sucks! I hate it! Im going to tr and finish up the story soon I posted this just to let you know I havent forgot about the story or about you faithful readers who have managed to continue to read this story. I know at time it doesnt make any sense and is just a jumble of words and quotation marks. Im sorry.

~Nikole R~


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own the twilight series or charcters in the book SM owns them i only own new people and plot!

"Im fine Em Esme and I are just going to get me something for my stomache." She said kissing his cheek and following me out of the house.

{RPOV}

Esme and I went to the store and got an at home pregnacy test. When we got back to the house everyone but Carlisle and Emmett were gone. I said I was tired and went up to my room. I knew that I should tell Emmett what Esme and I thought might be the reason for my feeling so sick but I was still a little bit doubtful. It all seemed to go to be true. It was all to dreamlike. So I took the test alone without anyone there and waiting for an answer. For about five minutes I sat on the edge of the tub waiting with both excitement and anxiousness. About five minutes later I looked at the test and went to find Emmett.

"Emmett?" I said walking into the living room to find that Esme and Carlisle were no longer there.

"Whats up?" He asked turning away from the tv to look at me.

"I have something I want to tell you, no that I need to tell you." I said coming and sitting next to him.

"What Rosalie, I can't tell if its good or bad your face is blank tell me that first." He said seriously all emotion drained from his usually upturned face.

"You can decide that for yourself once I tell you what my news is." I told him focusing on keeping my face compleatly blank which was not normal for me. I usually eith smiled or scowled around family and was nearly always smiling with Emmett, how could I not he was perfect, my own little chunk of heaven fallen from the sky.

"Go on then cherie, what is it?" He pushed.

"The reason I've been sick, the reason I dont feel like eating is that I'm pregnant."I said straight forward not beating around the bush no dragging it out just pure and simple. It was hard but I kept from laughing when Emmetts eyes widened then came back to normal size immediately. He smiled then jumped up picked me up and spun around in a circle. This time I couldnt help but to laugh at his excitement.

"When did you find out is that what you and Esme have been all secretive about? Why didn't you tell me?" He went from looking happy and excited to being a sad little puppy who got locked out for the night.

"Yes it is what me and Esme have been talking about. I didn't tell you because I knew you would be excited and I didn't want you to be sad if I wasn't pregnant and I was truely just sick. I didn't want to let you down." I said looking at my hands to saddened by the look in his eyes to look at them. I knew he was excited about having a kid but he was also sad about me not telling him about Esme's theory, which I can understand it does effect him a huge amount but i just didnt want to let him down. I didn't want to hurt him by being wrong.

"Babe, you could never let me down. I love you, even if you told me of the idea then told me you weren't you wouldn't have been letting me down yea I might be a little disappointed but I would have gotten over it because I know you would have been heartbroken. You might say you'd be fine but Baby, this is all you've ever dreamed about. I'd put my feeling aside for you Babe because you care so much more important to me than myself. Also Alice promised this so i wouldn't let it get me down to much. I love you Rosie." He said pulling my face up to meet his understanding, caring and most importantly loving eyes gazing into mine. He spoke with such care such love that I started to cry. I cried because for the first time since being human I could tell how much Emmett truely did love me. I knew he loved me but I could see it writen clearly across his deep blue eyes. I cried because I felt unworthy of being with him. "Oh Babe don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said in a panicy(Is that a word? if not before is now :P) sort of voice.

"I love you Emmett." was all I could say hugging him while pulling myself together.

"Forever." Was all he replied before kissing me tenderly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAYYYY!

Heyyyy,

I kinda was tempted to stop there...its a perfect happy little ending. but its really short but Rosies with baby! yay! haha and onto Emmetts point of view! I realize that my Rosalie is more soft and emotional but thats just because i dont see her as an ice queen. With the changing of her to human came the feeling shes softer just as Emmett is softer and more romantic. Hes still Emmett just fluffier haha Hearts to all of you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{EmPOV}(sorry I myself wanted to see how Emmett would think and I couldn't do that with typing it out! haha)

"Emmett?" I heard Rose call my name as she walked down the stairs.

"Whats up?" i answered pausing my video game. She was the only person I was willingly put down my controll for, I would put it down for Esme but only after she asked me and when she used her 'mom' voice you know the kind that flat out says 'you better listen to me or your in trouble'. But even for her when I put down the remote it was only temporary and in a few I would be right back.

"I have something I want to tell you, no that I need to tell you." Her face left nothing to give me a hint wether it was good or bad. I couldnt tell is she was purpossly makeing her face emotionless or not but I had no way of guessing weather the information was good or bad.

"What Rosalie, I can't tell if its good or bad your face is blank tell me that first."

"You can decide that for yourself once I tell you what my news is." She kept the blank face but by her words I guessed the news was somewhat good or at least it wasnt bad.

"Go on then cherie, what is it?"

"The reason I've been sick, the reason I dont feel like eating is that I'm pregnant." Holy crap I was shocked, excited but shocked. I felt my jaw drop and forced it shut as to compose myself but it didnt happen I was still to excited and happy. I wanted this as much as Rosie had but it was for different reasons why. I had wanted this for her. So I could finally see her truely happy, not hurting in any way finally whole. I was also excite to be a father but that undeniable feeling that i would so something, mess up in some way so thatour daughter hated me and never spoke to me again and that she would also blame Rosie and everything would be ruined. I tried to pushed back the negitive and only focus on the happy but then I remembered something.

"When did you find out is that what you and Esme have been all secretive about? Why didn't you tell me?" I felt kinda bad that she didnt tell me I couldnt understand?

"Yes it is what me and Esme have been talking about. I didn't tell you because I knew you would be excited and I didn't want you to be sad if I wasn't pregnant and I was truely just sick. I didn't want to let you down." She looked sad as she stared down at her hands as if she were unable to look anywhere else. I felt bad for making her sad and silently cursed myself before going on.

"Babe, you could never let me down. I love you, even if you told me of the idea then told me you weren't you wouldn't have been letting me down yea I might be a little disappointed but I would have gotten over it because I know you would have been heartbroken. You might say you'd be fine but Baby, this is all you've ever dreamed about. I'd put my feelings aside for you Babe because you care so much more important to me than myself. Also Alice promised this so i wouldn't let it get me down to much. I love you Rosie." I put my finger under her chin and pushed up until she my eyes and she just stared for a little bit before crying. I cursed myself again I ment to make her feel better not worse. "Oh Babe don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." I felt even worse now than before.

"I love you Emmett." She said as she flung herself into my arms and hugged me tight to him. As she tried to stop crying.

"Forever." I answered simply kissing her trying to show her how much I loved her and what she ment to me in that one kiss.

/***\\\\\

2WEEKS LATER!

{APOV}

Two weeks ago Rosalie and Emmett announced that Rosalie was pregnant. You could tell that she was so happy and excited. He was just as happy smiling bigger than usual, which i thought was impossible, but it was true and he was unable to look away from her it was kinda sweet. Carlisle was practicly the same way with Esme they were four and a half weeks in and she was absolutly beaming! Carlisle being the cautious docter he is kept asking her how she was feeling and making sure she was fine, I think he got on her nerves at times. But today was important because Jasper and I had an announcement, a different one than the one that had been told our own seperate announcement of the decision that we came to after talking about it for a while.

We were all sitting down for dinner when I cleared my thoat to speak. "Um, guys, Jazz and I wanted to say something."They all had little smiles growing on their faces predicting our announcement. "This isnt the same announcement that you all are thing of. I'm not pregnant, and I wont be. Jazz and I have decided that we dont want to have a child not yet at least. Also think about it if all th women in this house but Myra are prego there are going to be some crazy hormones racing there needs to be someoned here to calm you three down." I explained our simple reasoning.

"Her announcement somewhat leads into ours." Edward said holding Bellas hand. "Unlike Alice and Jasperwho decided against having a kid Bella and I didn't and well Bellas pregnant." he finished looking at her as she was looking at him and just like before. Everyone congradgulated them and we continued with dinner.

Everyone was continuously getting more and more excited as Halloween came closer and I think I was the most excited. Even if we were posing as adults we could still dress up and go party somewhere! I asked the others about it two weeks ago when I first thought of it and they agreed so I started making our costumes. I was going as a brunette Tinkerbell and Jasper was unwilling going as Peter Pan. Emmett and Rosalie were going as Barbie and Ken from Toy Story 3, Bella and Edward we going as Marie Antoinette and Count Fersen! and Myra and Demetri were going as the Hollywood's steriotypical vampires it was quite funny. Esme and Carlisle said they were too old to out with us.

"Hey Alice, still slaving away at our costumes. Why dont you let us help you, you have a week till Halloween are you going to be ready by then?" Myra said coming into the room in the basement which I currently had all my things for the costumes. No one was allowed to see their costume till the day of Halloween, currently everyone but Rosalie and Demetri were allowed in the room. Rosalie's costume was proving the hardest as I was not about to put Rosalie in a spandex outfit yet everyother fabric didn't look right. And Demetri's I just hadn't did yet.

"Because I wanted to do this! And its fun. But I'm thinking I have no other option than to put Rosalie in spandex, I hate spandex." I muttered upset putting my head on my arms. I wish that I had begun with this one then I would've had to rush but I decided to start with the easy ones. I was currently working on Demetri's costume after giving up on Rosalie's. Demetri was going to look like you everyday movie vampire, cape, fangs, all black. Totally fake and hiliarious considering they were already vampires.

"So your hating Rosalie's costume but how about Mechee's do you hate his yet?" She asked looking down at the ruffles sitting on the table in front of me and smirking down at it.

"His is one of the easier ones aot like Bella's or mine and definitly not like Rosalies. The ruffles were kinda difficult but still rather simple." I said moving to where i had the rest of Demetri's costume and attached the ruffles.

"Oh well I'll let you get back to work I just came to see how it was going. Rosalie wanted to know if you were done with hers yet." She said turnong to leave.

"Tell her I'll have it done but the night before Halloween." I said as a parting just sucking up the fact that Rosalie was going to wear spandex. I got back to work and finished Demetri's. 'I have five days to finish the hardest costume, I got this,' I thought to myself as I got back to work.

* * *

Hey guys! Im soooo sorry for the wait but i have alot going on right now. I got wrapped up in a thing at school and we have to write alot so my stories have been put on hold. I just wanted to post this so you guys know for a fact that i havent forgot about this story but i havent been able to d oanything. I have 3 huge research paper and im in a creative writing class :( 10th grade sucks haha but i promise i will finish this story but not now im terribly sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter for a long time. Im sorry to announce that another chapter will not be posted for a while i love you all and this pains me. :'(

With tears in my eyes and love in my heart

Bornmidnight


End file.
